Candy entre el orgullo y el prejuicio
by HitomiRut
Summary: si eres fan de la novela de Austen Orgullo y prejuicio, esta historia puede interesarte si no, tambiénjajaja XD , Candy conocera nuevos personajes y un nuevo amor descubre todo lo que el orgullo de un caballero puede causar. 13º cap. Perdón por la tardanza!
1. Giro inesperado

_Hola…mmm nerviosa es el adjetivo que mejor me describe en estos momentos…jajaja, es la primera vez que publico aquí, pero espero que les guste encontraran algunas escenas que harán referencia a la novela de Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio (una de mis novelas favoritas), dejen criticas, jajaj se acepta de todo hasta tomatazos. Bueno disfruten la lectura_

_PD: esto: ***** significa cambio de escena XD!!!!_

_*********************************************************************_

"_E_

_s una verdad universalmente reconocida que todo hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita esposa…."_

******

Capitulo I

Giro inesperado

-vengan aquí… por que aunque corran los alcanzare y entonces verán!!! –gritaba Candy con el puño levantado mientras perseguía a unos niños que al parecer habían hecho alguna travesura.

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde aquella linda reunión con todos sus amigos en el hogar de Ponny, Ahora Candy ayudaba a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María a cuidar a los niños, su vida era tranquila y feliz.

-hey Candy mira… un auto se acerca –le grito un niño señalando un coche que se aproximaba velozmente al hogar de Poony.

Candy agudizo su vista tratando de adivinar quien podría venir y después de unos minutos pudo distinguir el símbolo de la familia Andreu

-será Albert –pensó inmediatamente –o tal vez sea Archie –con gran emoción corrió tan fuerte como podía, dejando muy atrás a los niños que trataban de alcanzarla.

-hey Candy espéranos, no nos dejes –gritaban los niños, pero Candy no parecía escucharlos

El auto se detuvo y Candy llego justo a tiempo para ver descender de el a su pasajero

-ALBERT! –grito Candy

Ambos se acercaron y se tomaron de ambas manos

-Albert añoraba tanto verte

-yo igual quería verte Candy… y al parecer la estancia en el lugar de Ponny te ha hecho bien, luces fantástica

-gracias Albert tu igual te vez muy bien… pero pensé que estarías en New York, al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste en tu ultima carta

-si lo que pasa es que tuve que venir por una emergencia

-¿emergencia?... pasa algo Albert

-me temo que si Candy y necesito tu ayuda.

La cara de Candy se torno preocupada e incluso la hermana María y la señorita Ponny, que había salido ya por todo el alboroto, lucieron inquietadas en ese momento.

********

-necesito que vengas conmigo a la mansión Andrew en Lakewood –dijo Albert mientras probaba su té

-¿Por qué Albert? Aun no me has dicho cuál es la emergencia

-como tu sabes Candy tanto Archie como la tía abuela estaban viviendo conmigo en New York…

-le paso algo malo a Archie –interrumpió a Candy

-no Candy… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la tía abuela… veras… la ciudad de New York es muy agitada, trafico, ruido y la gente parece nunca descansar

Mientras Albert hablaba Candy recordó su corta estancia en New York a lado de Terry

-si se a lo que te refieres- dijo bajamente

-bueno como tu sabes la presión nunca le ha sentado bien a la tía abuela y su salud lo resintió… un día Archie la encontró desmayada y tuvimos que llevarla a un hospital. El doctor pidió descanso absoluto y que se quedara en el hospital por algún tiempo… pero… bueno tu ya conoces a la tía, y ella se negó. Dijo que no era ni una moribunda ni una inválida para quedarse en un hospital.

-pero es por su salud debería de entenderlo

-bueno el caso es que se negó y tenerla en el hospital resultaba peor, así que el doctor y yo negociamos y dijo que estaría bien que la llevara a la mansión en Lakewood para su recuperación

-claro, es un lugar muy tranquilo –dijo Candy recordando lo apacible que es el portal de las rosas de Antoni

-el problema Candy, es que no puedo quedarme… los negocios que estoy manejando en New York son muy importantes y aunque confió en Archie, arreglar esos negocios necesita de mi presencia.

-nunca pensé que te llegarían a interesar tanto los negocios familiares –dijo Candy en tono de broma –espera un momento entonces quien cuidara a la tía abuela?

-ese es precisamente el problema, la tía abuela no solo necesita de compañía sino que también de cuidados médicos… por lo que… pensé que tu resultarías ideal para eso

-YO!!!! –Dijo muy sorprendida Candy -¿Albert estas seguro?... tu sabes que la tía abuela y yo no tenemos una relación muy amistosa que digamos… mi presencia puede incluso empeorar las cosas

-lo se y por eso tuve que hablar con ella y convencerla todo estará bien Candy… entonces que dices aceptas venir?

Candy se mordió el labio inferior… simplemente no podía decir no, Albert siempre la había ayudado, pero cuidar a la tía abuela iba a ser una labor titánica.

-claro que si Albert no puedo decir que no a una persona que necesita de ayuda medica

Albert sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

******

Después de explicarles a la hermana María y a la señorita Ponny lo que sucedía y de despedirse de los niños Candy, por fin se encontraba en el auto de Albert. Con su maleta a un lado y con Klinn en sus piernas.

Recorría de nuevo aquel camino que años antes había recorrido cuando había sido adoptada por los Ligan, los recuerdos asomaron en su mente y la nostalgia se apodero de ella por unos instantes…

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Has estado muy callada todo el camino

-lo siento Albert es solo que no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que recorrí este camino

-en ese entonces eras tan solo una linda niña y mírate ahora eres toda una dama

-bueno Albert… muchos no me considerarían una dama precisamente

-jajajajajajaja… en eso tienes razón… jajajajaja.

Ambos rieron con ganas... Como en los tiempos cuando Albert no recordaba su pasado y vivían juntos

-Albert no ha cambiado, a pesar de que ahora tiene más responsabilidades sigue siendo el mismo… cuanto añoraba escuchar su dulce riza -pensó Candy mientras escuchaba reír a Albert

-mira Candy pronto llegaremos a la mansión Andrew

Candy fijo su atención al camino y por fin pudo distinguir el portal de las rosas de Anthony

-las dulces Candys lucen magnificas –dijo Candy con un brillo especial en los ojos, tantos recuerdos le resultaban abrumadores

El auto por fin se detuvo, y la servidumbre salió a recibirlos

-señorita nos da mucho gusto saber que se quedara con nosotros –dijo el mayordomo mientras hacia una leve reverencia a Candy –me permite su equipaje

-no hace falta yo personalmente llevare el equipaje de la señorita y la acompañare a su habitación… ha por cierto la señora Elroy sigue dormida?

-si señor sigue dormida.

-perfecto avísenme tan pronto llegue el doctor

-así será

Albert tomo la maleta de Candy y juntos subieron las escaleras

******

-espero que te guste tu habitación –dijo Albert abriendo la puerta

La habitación estaba repleta de regalos y la decoración era exquisita y muy detallada, la cama, los muebles todo era perfecto.

-Albert…¿Qué son todos estos obsequios? –dijo mirando una torre de cajas envueltas

-son tuyos, de parte mía y de Archie

-pero son demasiados, no es necesario

-veras… más te bale que los aceptes porque cada uno de estos paquetes es de un lugar diferente…tu sabes por los negocios hemos tenido que viajar muchos lugares y cada vez que visitábamos uno era imposible no acordarnos de ti, así que te comprábamos algo, como muestra de que siempre estas en nuestros corazones..

-hay Albert… tu siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo, te debo mucho

-no Candy tu eres quien siempre me has ayudado y si no fuera por ti ni siquiera estaría aquí, tal ves seguiría sin recordar mi pasado.

-hablar del pasado no tiene sentido… lo importante ahora es el presente…no crees? –declaró Candy muy animada

TOC…TOC …

-adelante –dijo Albert

-señor…señorita, el medico por fin a llegado, espera por ustedes –indicó el serio mayordomo

-gracias Jaime (un mayordomo que no se llame Jaime no es mayordomo =p)… bajaremos enseguida.

Candy y Albert se dirigieron hacia una pequeña sala donde el doctor esperaba por ellos

-Doctor Ken –dijo Albert estrechándole la mano -ella es Candice White Andrey, mi protegida y la persona que se quedara cuidando la salud de la tía abuela -puntualizo.

Es un placer conocerla –dijo el anciano doctor –Albert me ha contado que usted es una enfermera graduada, eso me tranquiliza, la señora Elroy necesita de cuidados médicos, es un alivio que alguien de su familia puede cuidar de ella

Candy solo dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta, pues sabia de más que para la tía Abuela Elroy era todo menos una Andrey.

*****

Los tres subieron a la habitación de la tía abuela para que el doctor le diera a Candy las indicaciones necesarias.

-buenos días Señora Andrey, ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

-mal, mis pobres nervios aun siguen alterados por todo esta tragedia… ¡quererme encerrar en un hospital para desahuciados!!! –Dijo casi como un chillido -¡¿Qué no tienen piedad de mis pobres nervios?!

-claro que si tía Abuela, Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Le oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración. –dijo Albert ocasionando que a Candy se le escapara una ligera risita y eso llamo la atención de la Tía Abuela

-así que la chiquilla ya esta aquí –dijo con notoria molestia

-si Tía, Candy te cuidara muy bien, el doctor le dará todas las instrucciones necesarias, por lo que te pido una vez mas que la escuches –dijo Albert

Tal como Albert había dicho, el doctor instruyo en detalle a Candy, cuidados, alimentos, visitas, horas para la toma de medicamentos, todo. Candy tomaba mucha atención, esperaba no cometer alguna tontería

El día continúo y después de haber realizado el chequeo, el doctor tenía que marcharse

-lo acompañamos a la puerta –dijo Albert y juntos salieron de la habitación

-Señor…-dijo una de las mucamas –la señora y señorita Leagan acaban de llegar, desean ver a la señora Elroy.

-no puede ser apenas llevo unas horas aquí y ya tengo que ver a esas dos –pensó algo disgustada Candy

-tranquila Candy toma esto como tu primera prueba en esta casa –le dijo Albert que había notado la molestia de la chica.

En la sala ya los esperaban las dos Leagan

-Albert que gus…to ver…te –dijo la señora Leagan deformando el rostro al ver que no solo el doctor acompañaba a Albert.

-lo mismo digo –dijo saludando

-pero se puede saber que hace ELLA aquí? –pregunto molesta Elisa

-bueno querida (eso con sarcasmo) Candy es mi protegida no veo por que te sorprenda verla, además a partir de hoy Candy se quedara a cargo de esta casa y de la recuperación de la Tía Abuela –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿¡QUE!? Pero… si la tía abuela la odia

-bueno Elisa Ya hable con la tía y además Candy es perfecta para esto, o olvidas que ella decidió hacer algo útil y estudiar para enfermera. O dime acaso tu sabes algo de medicina? –concluyo con sarcasmo

-bueno entendemos –trato de tranquilizar la señora Leagan –el caso es que venimos a ver a la tía abuela…alguien nos puede conducir a su habitación.

-mmm…la verdad no se si sea conveniente que la vean o tu que dices Candy? –dijo Albert muy divertido

-"este Albert, solo se esta divirtiendo" –pensó –pues el doctor no prohibió las visitas pero solo pueden durar un máximo de 20 minutos y no deben de tratar temas que puedan conmocionar a la Señora Elroy –dijo la chica con seriedad

-solo eso faltaba que TU nos digas de que podemos hablar con la tía abuela –dijo muy furiosa Elisa

-"tranquila Candy…cuenta hasta diez…" –pensó –no lo digo yo, lo dice el medico o no es así Doctor Ken?

-que?...a si, si. Así es mis señoras esas son las recomendaciones, por favor respétenlas

-bueno y ahí lo tienen la señorita de la casa ha hablado…Jaime por favor llévalas a la alcoba de la señora y recuérdales cuando su tiempo halla terminado, no queremos desobedecer al doctor verdad? –dijo Albert casi a punto de una carcajada.

Las dos mujeres siguieron al mayordomo con la molestia reflejada en sus rostros mientras Candy y Albert despedían al doctor.

-hasta luego –despidió Candy

-hasta luego, y recuerde Señorita el próximo chequeo será entre dos días, pero si hay alguna emergencia no duce en buscarme, vendré tan rápido como pueda

-si claro no se preocupe

El coche del medico comenzó a alejarse dejando solos a Candy y a Albert

-enserio crees que este bien que yo cuide a la señora Elroy?

-tienes miedo?

-no…-dijo dudando –bueno me asusta un poco lo que pueda pasar entre ella y yo, sabes que nunca he podido y tal vez nunca podre ser lo que ella quiere

-lo se y no te perdonaría si te convirtieras en otra Elisa…-ambos rieron –vamos Candy, lo harás bien, algo que descubrí cuando vivíamos juntos, es que ante todo eres una magnifica enfermera.

Ambos continuaron observando con atención el paisaje y sintiendo el aire soplar en sus rostros.

-Señorrr, Señoritaaaa!!!!! –dijo a gritos una de las mucamas

-¿Qué sucede?

-la señora!!!! Esta muy alterada –dijo muy asustada la chica

-Tontas debieron alterarlas –dijo muy preocupada Candy –Albert trata de que alguien alcance al doctor!!! –Ordeno la rubia –iré a ver que diablos pasa

-William!!!!!!!!...William!!!!! –gritaba la anciana mujer –llamen a William!!! El tiene que ir a darle nuestros respetos!!!!!!

-que paso aquí? –dijo preocupada Candy

-no tengo idea, solo le dimos una muy buena noticia –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción Elisa, la misma que desde hacia años ponía cada vez que le causaba problemas a Candy.

-sáquelas de aquí,-ordeno la rubia

-tu no eres nadie para sacarnos –grito Elisa

-sáquenlas!!! Es una orden!!!

El mayordomo tomo a las señoras de los brazos y con amable dureza las saco de la habitación

-William!!!! –continuaba gritando la anciana

-Señora Elroy!!, cálmese!!! Albert vendrá enseguida, solo fue a buscar al medico, ahora solo tómese esto, le ayudara a calmarse –dijo dándole una cucharada de alguna medicina

-no!!!!!!!! Donde esta William! –dijo mientras con su mano tiraba la cuchara

-"que hago??? Esto se esta complicando!!!...vamos Candy piensa… -por alguna extraña razón la imagen de Flamy apareció en la mente de Candy y entonces tomo aire y se decidió –ya vasta tía Abuela!!! Se comporta como una chiquilla haciendo una rabieta!!!

La habitación quedó en silencio, las mucamas que las acompañaban no salían de su asombro y el rostro de la tía Abuela estaba totalmente en pausa

-Dile a Albert que venga enseguida –le dijo una de las mucamas, tomo otra cuchara y sirvió el medicamento de nuevo –tome esto le ayudara a tranquilizarse

La anciana obedeció, mientras Candy le tomaba el pulso y observaba con atención sus pupilas,

-parece que no paso a mas –dijo después de su chequeo –el medicamento fue tomado a tiempo. Tía abuela no debe reaccionar así, -dijo con más calma –o no podrá recuperarse

La anciana aun observaba de una nueva manera A Candy, aunque con dureza y perspicacia.

Tock Tock

-adelante

-Candy como sigue?

-mejor Albert, alcanzaste al doctor?

-no, al parecer fue con otro paciente y no sabemos que camino tomo

-bueno no creo que necesitemos de el

-William? –Dijo la anciana casi a un susurro -acércate

-que sucede tía?

-los Marshall… los Marshall

-los Marshall?

-si querido los Marshall se han mudado cerca de aquí, al parecer mi amiga lady Isabella se ha molestado por que no he podido saludarla, tienes que ir y explicarle…dile que no estoy bien, que mis pobres nervios no me dejan vivir, por favor, no puede estar molesta conmigo –dijo suplicante

-esta bien Tía, antes de irme pasare a saludarles, pero no tenias por que alterarte tanto por esto

-es que Sarah me dijo los detalles…o no ella no puede estar tan molesta

-tía lo mas seguro es que exageraron, Lady Isabella siempre ha sido muy amable, de seguro entenderá y ahora descansa si?

La anciana asintió y sin más comenzó a cerrar los ojos, para tranquilidad de los rubios

******

-se encuentra mejor –dijo la señora Leagan

-siguen aquí –dijo con disgusto Albert

-no fue nuestra intención alterar a la Tía Abuela, solo queríamos informarle –se disculpo Elisa

-bueno ya lo hicieron, ya pueden irse…Jaime muéstrales el camino por favor -el mayordomo obedecido y por segunda vez saco amablemente a las dos mujeres

-Albert te excediste

-no, ellas lo provocaron, bueno al menos trajeron buenas noticias para la tía

-enserio?

-si… veras Lady Isabella es la mejor amiga de la tía, le hará bien verla además estoy seguro que sus nietos también te simpatizaran mucho…

******

Candy por fin descansaba cómodamente en su casa, el día había sido agotador, y el mañana pintaba igual, después de todo le diría a dios a Albert por un buen tiempo, pero aun así sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a los Marshall.

*********************************************************************

Espero les haya gustado, se que aun no hay mucho romance pero no desesperen jajaja weno tratare de subir el próximo cap pronto.

El siguiente cap se titulara: Visitas, amigas y un desconocido jinete


	2. Visitas, amigas y un desconocido jinete

Hola!!! Capitulo 2 por fin!!! Jajaja

Muchas gracias Mariana Way Iero por comentar, fuiste la primera, se te agradece jajaja solo una aclaración; no redactare en si la historia de Orgullo y prejuicio, aunque si tomare algunas de sus escenas, frases y algo de su esencia (jajaja casi nada).

Espero que sigan leyendo y comenten por fa

**********************************************************************************

"El señor Bennet fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Bingley. Siempre tuvo la intención de visitarlo, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se enteró de nada…"

****

**Capitulo II**

Albert enserio te tienes que ir? –pregunto la Rubia con tristeza, mientras Albert terminaba de subir sus maletas al coche

-lamentablemente si Candy…mi presencia en New York es indispensable –Albert giró para verla –pero no pongas esa cara, prometo que te escribiré y tratare de mandar lo antes posible a Archie para que te haga compañía si? –dijo haciéndole un guiño –pero por ahora me tengo que ir, aun tengo que pasar a la mansión de los Marshall.

Candy afirmo con la cabeza y ella y Albert se despidieron en un abrazo.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Candy miraba con embelesamiento a través de la ventana, deseosa de estar afuera y jugar un rato con Klinn,

-"pobre lo tengo tan abandonado" –pensó para si

Habían pasado ya casi una semana desde que Albert se había marchado y aunque escribía y recibía cartas de sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse triste y algo solitaria, sin mencionar que hacerse cargo de una casa tan grande no era nada fácil, mandar a otros no era lo suyo. Además de que tenia que cuidar constantemente de la tía abuela y respetar sus "condiciones"

*****Flash Back*****

-Candice ten muy claro que si acepte esto, fue por que Albert prácticamente me acorralo, de lo contrario…

-si Señora lo se –se limito a responder la rubia

-en ese caso dejemos las cosas claras, primero estas aquí para cuidar de mi y de esta casa durante mi convalecencia, segundo y muy a mi pesar llevas el apellido de los Andrey y tercero, ya no eres una chiquilla, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender.

-que es lo que quiere decir señora –dijo pesadamente, sabia que lo que seguía no seria agradable.

-no quiero ver ese comportamiento salvaje y tan relajado que tanto te caracteriza, compórtate como una señorita, o al menos has el intento y sobre todo no fraternices con las servidumbre, es deshonroso para los Andrey que actúes como una mucama, Sarah Leagan me ha contado como solías comportarte de esa forma cuando vivías con ellos. Espero que evites esas conductas, claro si no quieres provocarme una recaída –dijo con autosuficiencia.

-"tranquila Candy, recuerda mientras más rápido se recupere, mas pronto regresaras al hogar de Ponny" –se consoló –Si Señora comprendo –dijo con pesadez

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Candice toma ese libro –indico con su dedo índice sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos y anhelos de libertad –y lee para mi, nos beneficiar a ambas -concluyo la anciana

Candy tomo el libro y leyó su cubierta

-La mujer del porvenir (véase la nota al final)…"hay no!!! Otro libro de cómo se supone que debe ser una señorita" –pensó resignada mientras se sentaba cerca de la tía abuela y comenzaba su lectura.

Después de algunas hojas Candy quedo sorprendida del libro, era tan…tan…bueno no tenia palabras para describirlo, pero de que apoyaba con fuerza a las mujeres, eso era seguro.

-Sorprendida Candice –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa burlona

-para ser sincera, si y mucho…vera no sabia que disfruta de este tipo de lectura tan…tan …

-feminista…jajaja –rio levemente –hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Candice y aunque para serte sincera no concuerdo con la mayoría de sus ideas, no me dejan de impresionar y hasta tentar en cierto punto –un silencio se creo entre ambas –Candice algo que he aprendido es que los prejuicios son un terrible defecto en una dama y casi siempre te predisponen a la infelicidad.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, la tía abuela estaba teniendo una platica amena con ella, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Tock Tock

-Adelante

-disculpen, lady Isabella y su nieta han venido de visita –dijo una de las mucamas

-¡¿Qué?!!!!!!

-tranquilícese –le pidió Candy –recuerde su salud

-si lo se pero hace tanto que no la veo

Candy miro asombrada por segunda vez a la Tía abuela, que demostrara tanta emoción febril, le resultaba algo sorprendente.

*****

-buenos días –saludo la rubia mientras observaba a las tres figuras femeninas, dos de ellas sentadas en los lujosos muebles y la otra, una mucama, de pie respetuosamente

-Candice…supongo –dijo una anciana, posiblemente mayor que la tía Elroy.

-y usted debe ser Lady Isabella?

Elegante, distinguida y educada, esas eran las palabras que describían a Lady Isabella, pero el ver su rostro Candy pudo notar, que a diferencia de Elroy, poseía un rostro amable e inspirador de confianza

-Así es querida y esta de aquí –dijo señalando a la jovencita sentada a su izquierda –es mi nieta Julieth

Candy miro a la chica. Poseía un rostro hermoso, y una piel realmente pálida, que contrastaba con su cabellera rojiza y ojos azules

-"sus ojos" –pensó notando su mirada bacía y la inexistencia de luz en su mirada, observo de reojo sus manos y se fijo en que sujetaba un bastón –"es ciega" –se respondió mentalmente, había visto en el hospital, los suficientes casos de ceguera como para reconocer de inmediato a un invidente.

-vaya Albert te describió perfectamente –dijo la anciana mientras observaba a Candy acomodando sus gafas

-Albert?... ha es cierto, la visito no?...le habrá contado de la salud de la Señora Elroy, afortunadamente su salud ha mejorado en esta semana y sus visitas ya pueden ser mas largas, pero le ruego que no trata temas que puedan alterarla

-lo se querida seré prudente –dijo muy sonriente

-en ese caso permítanme –Candy salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos regreso con la tía Elroy, que aunque al principio había protestado, al final había accedido a ser transportada en una silla de ruedas.

-querida!!!Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…dos años? –dijo la anciana al entrar

-si Elroy creo que dos años, lamento no haber podido visitarte pero las visitas no paraban de acudir y dejarlas me parecía una total descortesía, en especial cuando todos nos han brindado una calda bienvenida ¿no es así Julieth? –dijo a su nieta obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Y así, las dos ancianas, comenzaron una plática que parecía interminable.

*****

Candy bostezo ligeramente después de la media hora, y es que aunque la platica de las ancianas parecía muy amena, al menos entre ellas, Candy no conocía ni la cuarta parte de los nombres que mencionaba ni los lugares a los que se referían

-querida, estas cansada –interrumpió Lady Isabella, que había notado el bostezo de la rubia –no me digas que cuidar de Elroy están agotador

-no…yo…es solo que…

-Cadice una dama no tartamudea –aclaro estricta Elroy

-vamos Elroy no seas tan dura, lo mas seguro es que se ha aburrido, es muy normal, ella es tan joven, o es que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdas las cosas irreverentes que hacíamos de jóvenes –dijo burlona la elegante anciana.

-bueno yo…

-jajaja…ya se… por que no le muestras el jardín a Julieth, la ultima vez que visito esta casa apenas tenia cuatro años, estoy segura que le agradara…no es así querida?

-si –dijo quedamente la pelirroja poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la mucama

Candy se acerca y la ayudo también y ambas salieron de la habitación.

*****

El sol brillaba y la brisa tocaba con suavidad el rostro de ambas chicas haciéndolas sentirse más cómodas y relajadas

-supongo que ya tienes muchos nuevos amigos –interrumpió el silencio Candy

-mmm no diría exactamente eso…la mayoría de las personas que nos han visitado, solo se han preocupado por conocer a mi abuela a mi hermano o ha Charles, pero lo entiendo después de todo de que podría platicar conmigo.

-pues de muchas cosa…mmm…por ejemplo ¿Qué es lo que mas me gusta hacer?

-Tocar el piano y cantar –dijo con una notable felicidad en su rostro –tu igual tocas?

-jajaja no para ser sincera no ni un poquito, pero Anne si

-Anne?

-si ella es mi mejor amiga, toca el piano y es muy amble estoy segura que tu y ella podrían ser muy buenas amigas también.

Sin querer ambas chicas habían llegado al jardín de Antoni

-¿Qué es esa aroma?...se siete tan cálido y agradable el aspirarla –dijo la pelirroja

-son las dulce Candy…sabes ellas florecen el mismo día en que cumplo años…

Ambas chicas comenzaron una amena platica, Julieth estaba realmente asombrada de la forma de ser de Candy, tan libre, era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer que no temía luchar contra la sociedad, le envidiaba, ella no podía darse ese lujo.

*****

Candy miraba de nuevo por la ventana, había tomado esa costumbre casi desde la llegada a la mansión, había descubierto que era un inigualable método evasivo. Su único defecto es que no podía darse cuenta de que la tía abuela también había desarrollado un nuevo hábito: observarla.

*****flash Back*****

-abuela…no sabes, pude sentir la aroma de las Dulce Candy, es sencillamente exquisita y mira me regalo un brote, Candy dice que si la cuido bien pronto florecerá y podre sentir su aroma de nuevo –dijo muy animada la pelirroja haciendo alusión a una maseta con un pequeño brote, que cargaba su mucama.

-veo que se divirtieron –dijo la anciana

-si abuela Candy tiene relatos muy divertidos y conoce tanta gente –dijo maravillada.

-vaya suena muy interesante –dijo complaciente –pero ya es hora de marcharnos, Elroy ya se ha agotado así que adelántate al carro te alcanzare enseguida

Candy acompaño a Julieth mientras seguían conversando ampliamente, dejando de nuevo solas a las ancianas

-veo con placer que Albert tenia razón, Candy es encantadora, Julieth había estado triste desde que nos instalamos aquí temía que no se adaptara, pero ahora al verla tan animada se que estará bien, espero que permitas que se frecuenten

-oh claro, podrán verse cuando quieran –dijo algo sorprendida, no esperaba que alguien del nivel de lady Isabella pudiera pensar tan bien de Candy

-bueno, como le dije a mi nieta es hora de partir, mejorate y escucha a Candy por algo Albert la dejo cuidándote…

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Sabes Candice, escuche por las mucamas que el caballo favorito de Albert ha estado muy inquieto parece que extraña correr…por que no das una cabalgata, por la próxima toma de medicamentos no te preocupes, después de todo has instruido a las mucamas, saben de sobra como darme la medicina

Candy estaba dudosa y asombrada no esperaba esa invitación

-"o noto mi aburrimiento o enserio le preocupa que el caballo favorito de Albert enferme y se moleste…en cualquier caso no veo nada de malo" –pensó –si usted lo dice le tomare la palabra

-bien pero llega antes de la cena, no es de señoritas decentes estar tanto tiempo vagando

-"sabia que tenia que poner alguna regla" –pensó con pesar

*****

Candy sentía como el viento y la luz del sol acariciaban su rostro, no podía creer sentirse tan feliz con algo tan simple y al parecer Pegaso igual disfrutaba de la velocidad de su trote pues al igual que Candy añoraba la libertad,

-vamos Klinn sal de ahí y mira lo rápido que vamos –le dijo a su mascota, que se encontraba refugiaba entre sus ropas y del miedo solo temblaba

La cabalgata continúo un rato más, hasta que Candy pudo ver el rio

-ohhhh –dijo deteniendo a Pegaso bajo de él, ato su cuerda aun árbol y se acerco a la orilla del rio

-Klinn, mira no es maravilloso…las tierras de los Andreys son tan bellas, ojala pudiera quedarme aquí todo el día –dijo estirando los brazos mientras Klinn por fin salía de su escondite.

Candy se acerco más a la orilla y sumergió sus manos al agua

-que fría... que dices Klinn hoy el rio parece tan tranquilo y no esta tan profundo ¿crees que podamos nadar un rato?

Klinn ante la sola mención se soltó de Candy y se trepo al primer árbol que vio

-miedoso!!! Bueno pero mínimo avísame si alguien viene –Candy comenzó a desvestirse y se metió al agua

Candy disfrutaba del leve empuje del rio, de la frescura del agua y del momento de libertad, pero el tiempo nunca ha perdonado a nadie…nunca se detiene y esa vez no fue la excepción

-Klinn deja de llorar saldré en un rato mas, no ves que el agua esta deliciosa –dijo al escuchar los quejidos del animalito

-no se quien es Klinn, pero le aseguro señorita que bañarse en el rio es sumamente peligroso –dijo de forma muy educada una voz seria

Candy no podía creerlo estaba tan entretenida en el rio que ni siquiera noto que alguien se había acercado, de puro instinto se sumergió para que solo sus ojos pudieran verse, no quería mostrar de mas aun desconocido, la sola idea la aterrorizaba

Cuando sintió que nada de su cuerpo estaba visible por fin giro para ver a su espía, la idea de que se tratara de un cazador furtivo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

-"no parece un Cazador" –pensó Candy al observar a un chico con elegante ropa de equitación, -"su caballo parece tan magnifico como Pegaso"

La palabra que lo caracterizaba era atrayente. Parecía tener aproximadamente la edad de Archie y su misma altura, despedía una distinguida personalidad, y dejaba a claras luces su porte aristocrático; también poseía hermosas acciones y una rojiza cabellera que lo hacían llamativo, lo único que a Candy le parecía desagradable en él eran sus ojos azules, eran bellos pero reflejaban orgullo y frialdad a un nivel que sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo parecía todo un reto, y por alguna extraña razón Candy acepto el reto

-…-paso algún tiempo y Candy aun no se atrevía a hablarle, solo se limitaba a sostenerle la mirada –"por que no puedo hablar" -pensó

-…-el chico hizo una leve y silenciosa reverencia, tomo la rienda se dio la media vuelta, clavo los talones en los costados del caballo y se alejo velozmente dejando a Candy con una enorme confusión.

*****

Candy por fin se encontraba en su cómoda cama, pero a pesar de eso no podía conciliar el sueño, el encuentro con ese desconocido jinete la había desconcertado.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién será?...sus ropas eran finas, y su caballo hermoso…un cazador…es imposible, entonces quien se atrevería a pasear en las tierras de los Andreys sin permiso…mmm ¿tu que crees Klinn? –dijo interrogando a la pequeña mascota que se encontraba junto a ella.

-…

-si supongo que tampoco sabes –dijo pesadamente mientras continuaba con su meditar

*********************************************************************************

Bueno el segundo cap finalizado espero sus comentarios.

Aclaraciones:

He decidido que al inicio de cada cap pondré un fragmento de Orgullo y prejuicio

El porvenir de la mujer fue escrito por Arenal Concepción, escritora española si le vas a la onda feminista este libro te gustara XD!!

El siguiente Cap. se titulara: el baile de las primeras impresiones.

¿Candy conocerá la identidad del jinete? ¿Cómo reaccionara ante él? Espérenlo…


	3. El baile de las primeras impresiones

Hola!!!... hay por fin cap 3, con tanto examen y trabajo en la oficina, pensé que nunca podría terminar este Cap, pero aquí lo tiene espero que les guste; por cierto muchas gracias a Annilina y a akela17 no saben lo mucho que me han animado, por un momento pensé que la historia no estaba gustando…pero eso cambio después de leer sus comentarios y créanme que me esforzaré mucho para no defraudar a nadie!!!

Bueno sin mas les dejo con el cap 3

************************************************************************

"El señor Bingley enseguida trabó amistad con las principales personas del salón; era vivo y franco, no se perdió ni un solo baile, lamentó que la fiesta acabase tan temprano y habló de dar una él en Netherfield. Tan agradables cualidades hablaban por sí solas…"

*********************************************************************

Capitulo III

El baile de las primeras impresiones

Los ojos verdes de Candy se reflejaban en el espejo, desde hacia unos minutos, había decidido dejar que las mucamas hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, y es que no podía luchar contra su entusiasmo. La habían vestido con un hermoso traje blanco con detalles y bordados en verde,

-ese es el vestido que recomendó la señora Elroy –le había informado una de ellas

Habían recogido su cabello, dejando solo algunos risos libres, la habían maquillado sutilmente, en resumen la habían tratado como una muñeca y lo habían disfrutado de verdad.

-¿le agrada? –pregunto una de las mucamas

-… -Candy no contesto y es que se sentía extraña. Aunque ya antes había usado ropa elegante, no podía evitar sentirse distinta, como si algo le estuviera gritando que pronto su vida seria mucho más confusa.

-mmm le falta algo –dijo otra de las mucamas y se acerco a Candy con un pequeño cofre, lo abrió y saco de él un hermosos juego de aretes y gargantilla con esmeraldas incrustadas

-esperen no puedo usar eso…-dijo algo alarmada Candy ante la presencia de joyas tan lujosas

-claro que puedes, todas las damas que acudirán a esa fiesta usaran joyas de gran calidad…la familia Andrey tiene que demostrar que supera las expectativas –dijo con su acostumbrado tono altivo la tía abuela Elroy

Candy la miro preocupada…no podía creer que todo comenzará con una simple invitación.

*****flash back*****

-Archie!!!!! No sabes el gusto que me da verte!!! –exclamo muy animada Candy mientras le daba un fuerte abraso a su querido amigo, que apenas había bajado del coche

-lo mismo digo Candy –dijo el chico emocionado por ver a su amor platónico

-le llevare sus maletas a su habitación –informo el mayordomo

-te lo agradezco Jaime

-será mejor que entremos la tía abuela te esta esperando desea que tomemos el te juntos –le apuro la chica… sabes me sentía muy sola aquí, comenzaba a desesperarme

-puedo imaginarlo, espero que la tía abuela no te haya causado demasiadas dificultades -respondió el chico mientras ambos comenzaron a caminar

-para serte sincera ha sido agradable, al principio fue estricta como siempre, pero ahora todo es mucho mas llevadero

-me alegro por ti Candy…la verdad, es que estaba un poco preocupado

*****

-me alegra que hayas llegado con bien Archibald –dijo la tía abuela sentada ceremoniosamente en uno de sus lujosos muebles

-gracias tía, a mi me da gustó verla tan recuperada, debe estar muy agradecida con Candy, estoy seguro que sus cuidados han sido los mejores

-si –dijo fríamente –pero ahora siéntense; relajarte un poco te sentará bien

Ambos chicos se sentaron y después de las formalidades de la tía comenzaron a tomar el te

-disculpe señora…le ha llegado una invitación –dijo una mucama

Candy pudo ver como los ojos de la tía abuela se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra "invitación", y comenzó a preocuparse por como le diría que según el doctor aun no era conveniente que realizara visitas sociales y mucho menos asistir a fiestas.

La tía abuela comenzó a leer

-y bien de que se trata –pregunto Archie –Elroy sonrió, lo que le dio un mal presentimiento a Candy

-Candy! –dijo la anciana

-"oh no aquí viene" –pensó la chica

-tu y Archibald irán al baile que la familia McGregor ofrecerá este sábado

-¿Qué?...pero Señora Elroy

-los Andrey no pueden faltar a ese evento social, los Macgregor ha sido nuestros amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…o dime Candy crees que ya este lo suficientemente bien para ir? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y con total sarcasmo

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, se estaba haciendo costumbre que la tía abuela se saliera con la suya

*****fin del flash back*****

Archie se puso de pie al ver entrar a Candy a la sala, en donde la esperaba desde hacia algunos minutos

-woauuuuu! –exclamó el chico

-que significo eso –dijo la tía abuela que se encontraba detrás de Candy

-oh, lo siento tía, es solo que Candy se ve muy bien –dijo impresionado el chico al ver a la rubia

-vamos Archie no digas esas cosas que me apenas –dijo Candy con algo de sonrojo

-pero si es la verdad

-bueno ya vasta de juegos, será mejor que ya se marche, no querrán dar una mala impresión?

-si…pero recuerde, dentro de media hora le toca el remedio

-si, si; niña ya se, ya te dije que soy una anciana no una tonta, se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer y hora ya márchense, los Andrey siempre somos puntuales. Ha y recuerden saludar a los Mcgregor y disculparme con ellos, ha Candy y compórtate –sentencio

-bueno madame, me haría el honor de acompañarme –dijo el chico ofreciendo gallardamente su brazo a la rubia

-será un placer

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando en la tía abuela una sonrisa

******

Candy caminaba del brazo de Archie y era mirada con sorpresa y admiración por parte de muchos de los invitados, la primera razón era porque probablemente no la habían visto antes en los eventos sociales y la segunda era definitivamente, porque su belleza resultaba muy llamativa y embelesadora

-vamos Candy no pongas esa cara de susto –le pidió Archie al ver el rostro de Candy –pensaran que te traje a la fuerza

-bueno eso es técnicamente verdad –dijo con disgusto –entiéndeme no conozco a los anfitriones ni a los invitados…me siento una intrusa

-a mi si me conoces…para ser exactos desde antes de hablar –dijo una voz familiar detrás de Candy

-Annie!!! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías en Chicago?

-los Britter también fuimos invitados además, recibí carta de ambos diciendo que estarían aquí así que decidí venir y estar con las dos personas que mas quiero

-Annie –dijo agradecida la rubia

-vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría las huérfanas de Ponny conviviendo en sociedad? ¿No crees que es encantador Neal?

-Elisa –dijo con desagrado Candy

Neal no dijo nada ante el comentario y solo se le lanzo una mirada indignada a Candy y Archie

-"parece que opto por la indiferencia…bien por el me ahorrara problemas" –pensó la rubia al ver la actitud de Neal

La música de pronto se detuvo por un momento como anunciando la entrada de alguien importante y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del salón, para echar un vistazo a los recién llegados.

Candy pudo distinguir a primera vista a la elegante Lady Isabella y Julieth junto a ella,

-"almenos dos personas mas que conozco" –pensó para después fijarse mejor en los dos caballeros que las acompañaban.

Un chico rubio fue el primero en distinguir, porque llevaba a Julieth del brazo, su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, sus ojos color miel parecían alegres y juguetones, su rostro expresaba felicidad sincera, además era muy apuesto, Candy pudo notar como muchas señoritas desviaban su mirada hacia él, y ella misma no pudo evitar sonreír por él.

Después de unos segundos de aletargamiento Candy decidió observar al otro acompañante y simplemente quedo paralizada

-"¡ES ÉL!!!!!!!! –Pensó aterrorizada mientras se mordía el labio inferior –"el chico del rio"

-Candy te encuentras bien, de pronto te has puesto un poco pálida

-si Archie estoy bien –dijo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba

- Lisandru!!!! –chillo muy emocionada Elisa mientras se dirigía a los recién llegados y se pegaba como plasta al chico pelirrojo (ya lo he descrito antes, espero que recuerden que es pelirrojo XD!!!)

Neal al verse abandonado por su hermana decidió desaparecer sin previo aviso

-bueno al menos ya no nos molestaran aunque lo siento que Lisandru Marshall, tengan que aguantar a Elisa –dijo Archie encogiendo los hombros.

-Lisandru?

-si Candy el caballero pelirrojo, es hermano de Julieth a quien ya conoces…mmm y supongo que otro debe ser Charles Hamilton, hace mucho que no los veo pero me resultan inconfundibles.

_"es hermano de Julieth, ¡claro! Por eso me resulto familiar" –pensó la rubia

Candy no podía parar de observar a ambos chicos y es que sus actitudes eran tan diferentes; Charles irradiaba amabilidad confianza y sus modales eran sencillos y naturales, parecía conocer a la gran mayoría de los invitados, porque no paraban de saludarlo. Lisandru, por otra parte, parecía pretender estar por encima de todos los demás y daba la impresión de estar insatisfecho con el ambiente de la fiesta. A Candy le pareció que hacia una perfecta pareja con Elisa pues definitivamente era odioso, desagradable y orgulloso para Candy no valía nada comparado con su amigo.

La velada continuo y los Marshall no paraban de ser el centro de atención, todos querían intimar con ellos y Elisa en especial no se despegaba del Lisandru. Pero para Julieth las cosas eran algo totalmente diferente, aunque le sonreían y saludaban, nadie mostraba interés en dirigirle más de dos frases, y eso molesto a Candy

-Julieth…-le dijo cuando por fin se había quedado sola

-Candy! –Dijo notablemente animada –nunca imagine que estuvieras aquí, con la señora Elroy enferma, pensé que no asistirías

-ella insistió mucho, dijo que si no venia a representar a la familia la deshonra caería para los Andrey –dijo la pecosa imitando la voz de la tía abuela, lo que ocasiono una risita en Julieth –perdóname por no hablarte antes, pero estaban rodeados de tantas personas que no quise interrumpir

-querrás decir que mi familia estaba rodeada de personas, porque no creo llamar tanto la atención

-no digas eso Julieth…ha por cierto, quisiera presentarte a unas personas –Candy les hizo señas a Archie y Annie para que se aceraran –Julieht es para mi un honor presentarte a Archibald Cornwell

--es para mi un placer conocerla –dijo tomando su mano y besándola con la galantería propia de Archie

-y ella es Annie Britter, recuerdas te he hablado de ella

-me da gusto conocer a una amiga de Candy, espero poder ser tu amiga también –dijo tomando con ambas manos la mano de Julieth

-para mi será un placer ser amiga de ambos

Julieth era normalmente callada y un poco taciturna pero cuando platicaba con Candy se sentía diferente, podía hablar con mas confianza y esa confianza se externo también a Archie y Annie. Así los cuatro chicos disfrutaron de una amena plática

-oh Archie ese vals me fascina –dijo de repente Annie

-en ese caso mi lady será un placer cumplir sus anhelos –dijo ceremoniosamente –espero no te moleste acompañar a Candy –le pregunto a Julieth

-no se preocupen y bailen

Y así los dos chicos se fueron a la pista

-te agradezco que me hayas presentado a Archie y Annie, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho

-vamos Julieth creo que exageras

-sabes?... pienso que te pareces mucho a Charles…ambos tienen el don de hacer felices a las personas con actos tan sencillos…

-no hables a mis espaldas querida Julieth o pensare mal

Sin previo aviso la familia entera había aparecido trayendo como rémoras a Elisa y Neal que seguía sin remedio a su hermana

-Charles!...sabes que no me gusta que me hables de improvisto –se quejo la pelirroja. Mientras que ponía su mano sobre su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse –solo por eso no te presentare a mi amiga

-vamos mi niña no exageres y no me castigues de esa forma, no soportaría quedarme con la duda de no saber quien es esta belleza americana –dijo con tono alegre y sin inhibiciones causando una amplia sonrisa y un leve tono rojo en Candy

-se trata de Candice White Andrey, la hija ADOPTIVA de William Andrey –dijo Elisa enfatizando lo de adoptiva

-si así es, esa soy yo –dijo Candy con una sonrisa y con total calma

-ha ya veo entonces tu eres Candy…no sabes eres el tema preferido de Julieth, desde que te conoció no ha parado de decirnos la magnifica persona que eres…podrás imaginar toda la curiosidad que sentíamos –dijo haciendo referencia también al pelirrojo -ha pero que descuidado no me he presentado Soy Charles Hamilton y el silencioso tras de mi es Lisandru Marshall hermano de Julieth

El pelirrojo hizo una leve reverencia como saludo, pero su rostro no mostro ninguna emoción y no hizo ningún comentario

-"fluiiii…que alivio parece que no me reconoció" –pensó Candy

-haaa ese vals es hermoso…me encantaría bailarlo –comento Elisa mirando con ojos suplicantes a Lisandru

-en ese caso querida, Neal y tu deberían danzar juntos, bailar entre hermanos puede ser muy reconfortante y el sentimiento de confianza nunca será igualado –dijo con una sonrisa burlona Lady Isabella

-… -Elisa no pudo articular palabras y su rostro de desconcierto se transformo levemente en una sonrisa forzada

-pero vayan! –Les apresuro –no querrán que el vals termine

Elisa no tubo de otra que salir con su hermano directo a la pista con la molestia en su rosto, causando que Candy se mordiera el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada en ese momento.

-bueno belleza americana, que dice ¿a usted igual le gusta este vals? –Pregunto galantemente Charles –o a caso me va a privar de su incomparable compañía

-a…yo…no quisiera dejar a Julieth

-vamos Candy el que yo no pueda bailar no significa que tu no puedas hacerlo

-ahí tiene el consentimiento señorita, se encuentra acorralada y tendrá que sacrificarse y bailar conmigo –sentencio el rubio cediéndole el brazo a Candy

Candy sonrió de nuevo, acepto el brazo de Charles y juntos se dirigieron a la pista.

La noche continuo y Candy platico ampliamente con Charles y bailo tres vals seguidos con él, lo que causo múltiples comentarios y envidias por parte de muchas señoritas. Por otro lado Lisandru bailó sólo una vez con Elisa, que vio cumplido su deseo después de múltiples indirectas. Después de eso se negó a bailar con otra dama y se pasó el resto de la noche deambulando por el salón y hablando de vez en cuando con su abuela y su hermana.

-lamento haberla acaparado –le comento Charles mientras descansaban de los tres bailes

-no se preocupe ha sido muy divertido, vera no suelo asistir a esta clase de eventos, peros gracias a usted y los Marshall ha sido muy entretenido…ha pero discúlpame después de tanto baile en verdad quisiera ir a refrescarme un poco al tocador

-claro!!! No te disculpes

Candy abandono muy sonriente a su nuevo amigo, tenia que admitir que le había alegrado la velada

*******

Candy regresaba del tocador y sintió una punzada de dolor en el talón

-auch! –Se quejo apoyándose en una gruesa columna –este zapato me esta matando…espero no tener que bailar otro vals más –Candy dijo eso a medias sabia que si Charles le pedía bailar de nuevo no iba a negarse.

–Ven, Lisandru –le dijo Charles–, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

Candy se refugio mas detrás de la columna, sabia que estaba mal escuchar platicas ajenas, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

–No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca bien a mi pareja. Y aquí eso es imposible. Por lo que bailar con una de las damas de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

–No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso –se quejó Charles – ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

-te refieres a Candice Andrey? –pregunto con indiferencia

– ¡Oh! ¡Ella una de las criaturas más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!...mmm ya se podría pedirle a Candy que bailará contigo, es muy agradable, a mi no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo puedo sacrificarme por un rato, además estoy seguro que no se negara, …anda que dices?

––¿Qué? ––y, volviéndose, miró los ojos de su amigo, y dijo fríamente: ––tengo que admitir que No está mal es bellamente mmm… campirana, pero no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han sido escogidas por otros. –Dijo con molestia –Es mejor que la busques de nuevo y disfrutes de sus bellas sonrisas, porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

Charles, suspiro pesadamente y siguió su consejo. Mientras que Lisandru se alejó; y Candy se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él. Para Candy su carácter estaba definitivamente juzgado: Era el hombre más orgulloso y más antipático del mundo.

******

-y entonces dijo No está mal es bellamente mmm…campirana, pero no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme –Candy imitaba los movimientos y el tono de voz de Lisandru, lo que causo la risa en Archie y Annie

-vamos Candy no seas tan severa, no pensé que te afectara tanto lo que ese chico piensa de ti –comento entre risas Archie

-a mi afectarme lo que ese orgulloso piense?!!!...Claro que no, es solo que me molesta su arrogancia y orgullo, con esa educada descortesía, les juro que nunca en mi vida bailare con alguien así!!!

-bueno al menos dijo que tu sonrisa era bella –

-Sonrisas Annei hablo en plural –aclaro la rubia –que le pasa ni que riera tanto!!!

Ante tal comentario si que no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a reír ampliamente ante la frustración de Candy

*******

Candy agradeció que por fin estuviera en la puerta de la casa Andrey, y es que estaba exhausta, entre los bailes con Charles y Archie si que había hecho ejercicio esa noche

-joven, señorita…antes de ir a sus alcobas la señora Elroy los espera en la biblioteca –informo el mayordomo

-"oh no…solo quiero ir a la cama" –pensó

-vamos Candy de seguro solo quiere oír el recuento de los daños –bromeo Archie

******

-¿le dieron mis disculpas a los Mcgregor?

-si tía –informo Archie

-espero que no hayas hecho ninguna locura Candice

-no, no se preocupe

-si tía, Candy dio una magnifica impresión, con decirte que Charles Hamilton bailo tres veces seguidas con ella

-Hamilton…mmm un chico de muy buena familia y protegido de mi amiga Lady Isabella… muy bien Candice, muy buena elección

-"elección? –Caviló –querrá decir la tía abuela?" –pensó con pocas ganas, pues el cansancio le estaba ganado

-bueno pero ahora ya vayan a dormir, se ven muy agotados

******

-puedes creer que dijera semejantes cosas de mi Klinn? –Candy por fin estaba acostada en su confortable cama y le platicaba los detalles a su fiel mascota

-bueno al menos no se acordó de mi –dijo bostezando –es… un…odioso –mencionó antes de quedarse dormida

*****************************************************************

Bueno este fue el Cap. 3 espero les hay gustado

Aclaraciones:

*primeras impresiones fue el titulo que Austen pensaba usar para su libro pero después se decidió por Orgullo y perjuicio, por eso titule así este cap...

El siguiente capitulo se titulara:

¡No pienso bailar contigo!

Se enfrentara Candy ante tan orgulloso hombre? …averígüenlo XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. ¡No pienso bailar contigo!

Hola de nuevo, espero que la historia les este gustando, por fin han terminado mis exámenes, así que espero poder actualizar mas seguido. Aprovecho para agradecer a calemoon, Akela17 y a Annilina, por seguir leyendo y dejar sus comentarios, no saben cuanto me animan

Bueno sin mas les dejo con el cap 4. Dejen sus comentarios pliss!!XD

**************************************************************

"Darcy empezó a querer conocerla mejor. Como paso previo para hablar con ella, se dedicó a escucharla hablar con los demás. Este hecho llamó la atención de Elizabeth. Ocurrió un día en casa de sir Lucas donde se había reunido un amplio grupo de gente…"

*********************************************************************

Capitulo IV

¡No pienso bailar contigo!

Los Holahan eran una familia muy importante, ya que el señor Holahan era nada mas y nada menos que el alcalde de Lakewood, pero también era un hombre sencillo, maduro y muy responsable de su cargo, adoraba a su familia y en vista, de que la muerte le había arrebatado a su primer y único hijo varón, había optado por auto nombrarse padre de su sobrino Edward, quien a su vez era un muchacho maduro que apenas un año atrás había contraído matrimonio y ahora esperaba con emoción ser padre. Razón por la que el señor Holahan no cabía de orgullo.

Pero para variar Candy no conocía a esta prestigiosa familia y aun así, había sido arrastra sin remedio a su casa de campo "una bellísima construcción cerca del rio" según las ceremoniosas palabras de la tía abuela Elroy. Y es que esta vez la anciana había puesto todo su empeño en asistir a esa "reunión", no permitió que se le negara el acudir, utilizo todos sus argumentos, así como su ya conocido carácter autoritario y el pobre doctor Ken, intimidado, había cedido sin remedio.

*****

-nos alegra tanto contar con tu presencia querida Elroy –dijo con ceremonia una elegante dama de aproximadamente la misma edad que Elroy

-si querida, no sabes lo mucho que me decepcione al no haberte visto en el baile de los McGregor, te perdiste de una platica inigualable. –dijo otra señora con voz chillona

–Aunque claro que la familia Andrey conto con magníficos representantes –comento otra asiendo alusión a Candy y a Archie,

-si querida, Archibald como siempre se comporto como todo un caballero, hace tan buena pareja con la señorita Britter!!!

-claro que Candice no se queda atrás, todos pudimos notar que dejo muy impresionado al joven Hamilton

-si eso parece…sea ha comportado muy bien últimamente –dijo Elroy en tono frio y mirando en dirección a Candy, que se encontraba muy concentrada observando como Archie y Annie jugaba una partida de ajedrez

-vamos Archie, mueve de una ves –rogo Annie

-oye tengo derecho a pensar mi jugada –se quejo el chico

-si Archie pero ya casi llevas pensándola una hora –bromeo Candy

-vamos Candy no presiones –dijo y después hizo su movimiento

-jaque mate –dijo Annie con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción –gane otra vez

-no es justo –se quejo de nuevo haciendo reír a Candy

-mira Candy…los Marshall por fin han llegado –dijo Annie ignorando las quejas de Archie

-y por lo visto Elisa sigue de rémora…pobre Lisandru –comento Archie al ver entrar a Elisa y Neal junto con los Marshall

-vamos Archie no creo que debas compadecerlo mucho, en mi opinión harían una hermosa pareja…lo único que lamentaría seria que Julieth tendría que aguantarla

-vamos Candy no hables así, no me digas que aun te molesta lo que dijo de ti

-claro que no –mintió, y es que aunque no sabia el motivo no podía olvidar las frías y despectivas palabras del pelirrojo

-Candy!!! –saludo animadamente Charles mientras llevaba del brazo a Julieth y era seguido por Lisandru y los jóvenes Leagan –tan pronto como te vimos deseamos saludarte

-no sabes como rogué para que asistieras hoy –comento muy feliz Julieth

-bueno pues tu ruegos fueron escuchados…por que aquí estoy –dijo en tono de broma Candy –hay pero que descortés…. no les te he presentado Charles, mira te presento a Archivald Cornwell mi primo y Annie Britter, mi mejor amiga.

-es un placer volver a verte Archie y es un honor conocer a tan bella señorita –dijo poniendo un poco sonrojada a Annie

-ya conocías a Archie?

-si fue hace tiempo…cuando éramos apenas unos niños...si no mas no recuerdo teníamos como seis años

-si es cierto –comento un sonriente Archie haciendo memoria

-vaya Candy no sabes lo mucho que me sorprendió verte hoy, con eso de que, gracias a Dios la tía abuela Elroy ya esta mucho mejor, pensé que tu presencia ya no seria necesaria, hasta supuse que ya estarías de vuelta en el hogar de Ponny, junto con los demás huérfanos –dijo con cordialidad fingida Elisa

-pues imaginaste mal Elisa, además fue la propia tía abuela Elroy quien insistió en que Candy asistiera hoy –comento Archie

-Candy enserio te marcharas pronto –dijo de pronto una preocupada Julieth

-no tienes de que inquietarte Julieth porque Candy se quedara por un largo tiempo con nosotros, no es así Candy?

Candy se mordió levemente el labio inferior, y es que Annie había hecho una jugada maestral, la había puesto entre la espada y la pared

-bueno, para ser honesta, no se por cuanto tiempo me quede, pero hasta que el doctor no diga que la señora Elroy esta completamente recuperada, no iré a ninguna parte.

-mmm…ya entiendo –respondió cabizbaja la pelirroja, pensando en la posibilidad de perder a su nueva amiga

-vamos Julieth no pongas esa cara…una dama siempre debe mostrar gentileza en su rostro

Las frías y ceremoniosas palabras de Lisandru habían causado un silencio incomodo en el grupo, y es que nadie esperaba oírlo hablar y mucho menos decir algo así. Para Candy en especial había significado una molestia enorme

-entonces usted piensa que una dama debe aparentar estar siempre feliz y Que no debe mostrar sus sentimientos?

-solo digo, que los sentimientos de las damas siempre son motivo de preocupación para nosotros los caballeros, así que seria muy considerado no permitir que nos sintiéramos tan preocupados y afligidos –se defendió

-"por que tengo esta extraña sensación en el estomago…no puedo creer que su presencia me enfurezca tanto" –pensó Candy antes de refutar –nunca imagine que le afligiera tanto los sentimientos de las damas…espero que nunca sea usted el motivo de desgracia para alguna, porque tal ves sufriría más que ella –dijo Candy con una sonrisa y ocasionando que Lisandru alzara levemente una ceja y la mirara con fijeza y cierto enfado

Otro silencio incomodo se creo, pero tanto Candy como Lisandru no lo notaron, sus mentes y miradas solo se concentraron en desafiarse mutuamente.

-oh Julieth, espero que hoy si puedas deleitarnos tocando el piano –comento Annie para romper el frio momento

-no lo creo, no suelo tocar con tano publico

-vamos, estoy segura que a Candy no le importara acompañarte con su voz verdad Candy?

-Claro –dijo aun sosteniéndole la mirada a Lisandru y sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que Annie decía

-lo vez…entonces Candy te acompañara

-espera…¡¿Qué?!

-vamos Candy ya aceptaste y Julieth parece muy animada con la idea…no vas a defraudarnos o si? –Annie lo había hecho otra vez, y Candy solo podía preguntarse desde cuando su amiga se había convertido tan hábil en la manipulación

-pero Annie no se porque quieres que cante Si me hubiese llamado Dios por el camino de la música, tu insistencia seria de incalculable valor; pero como no es así, preferiría no cantar delante de gente que debe estar acostumbrada a escuchar a los mejores intérpretes

-eso si que no, señorita no puede defraudarnos, personalmente quedaría frustrado si lo hiciera –termino de decir Charles

-Muy bien, si así debe ser será ––y mirando fríamente a Lisandru dijo– Hay un viejo refrán que me parece es muy conocido, «guárdate el aire para enfriar la sopa», y yo lo guardaré para la tan pedida canción.

*****

Candy estaba de pie a lado de un hermoso piano, la cálida música que Julieth interpretaba, había dejado maravillados a los presentes, pero estaban igual de sorprendidos por la presencia de la Rubia, que aunque su voz no era extraordinaria la escuchaban con gran agrado por su soltura y sencillez.

Lisandru no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo y es que todos sus sentidos se encontraban atrapados y concentrados en una sola persona. Sus ojos no podían dejar de observar los detalles de su rostro, la bella expresión que sus ojos verdes le daba, esa extraña mezcla de inteligencia e ingenuidad, la figura grácil y esbelta. Sus oídos, por otra parte, se sentían atrapados por la melodiosa calidez que se desprendía de su voz, su piel le pedía casi a gritos que se acercara y la tocara para comprobar que no se trataba de la alucinación de un ángel y hasta su nariz parecía haberse revelado, pues se encontraba extasiada con la aroma a rosas de Candy

-"a caso es una bruja" –pensó –"como puede causar este repentino sentir en mi"

Lisandru sabia de más que lo que sentía no tenia nada de repentino, esa extraña sensación la había percibido desde el mismo momento que vio una silueta femenina en el rio, desde que vio como sus ojos le retaban. Y después al verlos de nuevo el reconocerla fue inevitable, pero no quiso delatarla por ser el caballero que es. La única manera que hayo para protegerse de tan intensas emociones, había sido la crítica. Pero tan pronto como intento dejar claro ante sí mismo y ante su amigo que Candy apenas le gustaban las emociones habían aumentado peligrosamente. Claro que de este asunto Candy no tenía la más remota idea.

*****

Candy y Julieth, por fin habían concluido su melodía y los aplausos y elogios no se habían hecho espera, en especial de parte de Charles que aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo

-me supongo que estará pensando en la pobre interpretación de Candy…lo entiendo, usted, un caballero que ha recorrido el mundo debe de estar aburrido de esta reunión –dijo Elisa, que para variar no se había separado de Lisandru

–Sus conjeturas son totalmente equivocadas señorita Leagan, vera Mi mente estaba ocupada en cosas más agradables.... Estaba meditando sobre el gran placer que pueden causar un par de ojos bonitos en el rostro de una mujer hermosa.

Elisa le miró fijamente deseando que le dijese qué dama había inspirado tales pensamientos, con la seguridad de que pronunciaría su nombre y Lisandru, adivinando sus deseos y por impulso, contestó:

–La señorita Candice Andrey

–¡La huer..mmm…Candy!... Me deja atónita. ¿Desde cuándo es su favorita? Y dígame, ¿cuándo tendré que darle la enhorabuena? –dijo tentando el terreno para saber cuanto interés le había despertado Candy

–Ésa es exactamente la pregunta que esperaba que me hiciese. La imaginación de una dama va muy rápido y salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio en un momento. Sabía que me daría la enhorabuena.

–Si lo toma tan en serio, creeré que es ya cosa hecha. Ya lo puedo imaginar…estoy segura que querrá que los huérfanos de Ponny vivan con ustedes –dijo en burla y con la intención de hacerle ver su enorme error

Él la escuchaba con perfecta indiferencia, mientras ella seguía disfrutando con las cosas que le decía; y al ver, por la actitud de Lisandru, que todo estaba a salvo, dejó correr su ingenio durante largo tiempo.

*****

Un vals se desprendía del gramófono y Varias parejas danzaban en el centro del salón, haciendo que la velada continuara, para desagrado de Lisandru, que después del "terrible descubrimiento de sus emociones" se encontraba indignado consigo mismo y si humor para hablar. Se hallaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en que el señor Holahan estaba a su lado, hasta que éste se dirigió a él.

––¡Qué encantadora diversión para la juventud, señor Marshall! Mirándolo bien, no hay nada como el baile. Lo considero como uno de los mejores refinamientos de las sociedades más distinguidas.

––Ciertamente, señor, y también tiene la ventaja de estar de moda entre las sociedades menos distinguidas del mundo; todos los salvajes bailan.

El señor Holahan esbozó una sonrisa.

–Su amigo baila maravillosamente –continuó después de una pausa al ver a Charles unirse al grupo con una chica de cabellera castaña y es que su pareja predilecta, Candy, ya se había cansado después de dos bailes seguidos – y no dudo, joven Marshall, que usted mismo sea un experto en la materia.

–Me vio bailar en la casa de los McGregor, creo, señor.

–Desde luego que sí, y me causó un gran placer verle. ¿Baila usted a menudo?

–No, señor. El baile es algo que no concedo en ningún lugar, si puedo evitarlo.

–Creo que tiene una casa en New York. -Lisandru asintió con la cabeza.

–Pensé algunas veces en fijar mi residencia en la ciudad, porque me encanta la alta sociedad; pero no estaba seguro de que el ambiente le sentase bien a lady Holahan.

Holahan hizo una pausa como en espera de una respuesta, pero Lisandru no estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna. Y al ver que Candy se les acercaba, se le ocurrió hacer algo que le pareció muy galante de su parte

–Mi querida niña –dijo llamándola –usted es la señorita Andrey no es así?

-así es –se limito a responder, teniendo tan cerca a Lisandru, se sentía tensa

-déjeme felicitarla por su interpretación

-muchas gracias, es usted muy amable

-y usted muy bella pero dígame, ¿por qué no está bailando? Mmm...Joven Marshall, -dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo -permítame sugerirle que baile con esta joven, estoy seguro que puede ser una excelente pareja. Simplemente no puede negarse a bailar cuando tiene ante usted tanta belleza.

Tomó a Candy de la mano con la intención de pasársela a Lisandru; quien, aunque extremadamente sorprendido y tensado, no iba a rechazarla; pero Candy le volvió la espalda

–De veras, señor, no tenía la menor intención de bailar. Le ruego que no suponga que he venido hasta aquí para buscar pareja –dijo al señor Holahan un tanto desconcertada "sencillamente…no pienso bailar contigo" –pensó mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior

-le pido que no mal interprete al señor Holahan…pero en verdad me gustaría que me concediera el honor de bailar con usted

-lo siento tanto…pero en realidad estoy algo agotada –se excuso –"no bailare contigo…no y no!!"

–si mi memoria no me falla, en la casa de los McGregor demostró ser excelente en el baile, señorita Andrey, y es muy cruel por su parte negarme la satisfacción de verla; y aunque a este caballero no le guste este entretenimiento, estoy seguro de que no tendría inconveniente en complacernos durante un momento.

–El joven Marshall es muy educado ––dijo Candy sonriendo –pero en verdad necesito un descanso

-AHH!!!!!!! –de la nada un grito interrumpió el salón y todos centraron su atención en el

-AHHH!!!!!!

El instinto de enfermera de Candy se puso en on y avanzo con velocidad entre los invitados abriéndose paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una joven mujer con un vientre prominente que aproximadamente ya tendría los nueve meses de embarazo

-un medico!!! Rápido!!! –rogo con preocupación en los ojos Edward, el sobrino del señor Holahan (jaja por si se les había olvidado)

-no hay ningún medico entre los invitados –dijo Holahan acercándose a su sobrino, tendremos que llevarla al hospital

-no hay tiempo –dijo Candy causando la sorpresa entre los arremolinados –las contracciones, ya son muy seguidas y fuertes, no llegaría al hospital, lo que se pude hacer debe hacerse aquí

-pero que dice Señorita Andrey, ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

-créale…Candy es enfermera –dijo la tía abuela Elroy con total calma y causando el murmullo de los invitados

-dígame señorita que es lo que tenemos que hacer? –pregunto un preocupado Edward

-primero que nada llevémosla a una habitación y vayan por un medico –ordeno e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a moverse

*****

-aun no llega el medico –pregunto una preocupada Candy a la mucama

-no señorita aun no…dígame que hacemos?

AHHHH!!!!!!

-ya hay suficiente dilatación –dijo Candy mientras revisaba de nuevo a la joven madre –ya no podemos esperar mas, rápido necesito que tengan cerca las cosas que les pedí

-si señorita

-muy bien Rosaly, necesito que no pierdas la regulación de tu respiración y pujes cuando te diga si?

-tengo…miedo…. AHHH!!!

-tranquila todo saldrá

-segura?...dígame lo ha hecho antes?...AHHHH!!! –dijo un poco incrédula la futura madre

-si he asistido en varios partos…al parecer no hay complicaciones y eso me facilitara mucho las cosas

Candy acomodo a la mujer y abrió sus piernas, pronto habría una vida más entre ellos

*****

Edward y el señor Holahan caminaban de un lado al otro con mucho nerviosismo al frente de la habitación en donde una nueva vida estaba apunto de surgir

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando, el doctor nos aseguro que un faltaban un par de semanas para el nacimiento y porque no ha llegado el doctor! –dijo furioso Edward

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien –comento lady Isabella que junto con Elroy habían sido las únicas acompañando a la familia, ya que los demás invitados se encontraban el salón ansiosos por nuevas noticias.

-confíen en Candice…no por nada William la dejo a cargo de mi salud, ella es muy eficiente, fue capas de graduarse de enfermera para poder cuidar de William cuando sufrió un terrible accidente

-eso es cierto? –dijo con asombro el señor Holahan

-si el mismo William me lo confeso

Un llanto de bebe interrumpió la escena y todos guardaron silencio esperando

*****

-es un niño –dijo Candy cuando por fin tuvo el recién nacido en sus brazos

-un….niño –dijo exhausta la madre –mi primer hijo

-si y es hermoso

Candy aseo al bebe y se lo entrego a la madre,

-creo que es hora de que conozca a su padre –dijo guiñándole el ojo para después dirigirse a la puerta

*****

-señor Edward Holahan…tengo el honor de decirle que es usted padre –dijo una sonriente Candy desde la puerta

-que fue –preguntó entusiasmado el nuevo padre

-por que no lo averigua-dijo la rubia invitándolo a pasar

******

El doctor llego poco después, reviso a madre e hijo y pudo dar crédito del magnifico trabajo que Candy había hecho,

-muy loable señorita Andrey, no cabe duda de que tubo usted una magnifica educación como enfermera

Candy sonrió ante las palabras del doctor, por primera vez en algún tiempo se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo

-de eso no hay duda –dijo Edward –y es por eso que espero que no se niegue a ser la madrina de mi hijo

-Madrina?...yo?

-claro, no podría imaginar a nadie mas

*****

La noche ya había caído y El auto avanzaba a una velocidad considerable, pero dentro de él nadie pronunciaba palabra. Por una parte, Candy en verdad estaba exhausta ye so Archie lo entendía, así que no había hecho ningún comentario para sacar de su letargo a su prima

-Señora Elroy –interrumpió el silencio la rubia –quiero que me disculpe, se que el hecho que yo sea enfermera no le causa el mínimo agrado, así que imagino lo desagradable que fue para usted tener que admitirlo frente sus amistades…pero quiero que sepa que mi intención nunca fue molestarla, o causarle una recaída, eso es lo ultimo que deseo –dijo con tono sereno y decidido

-no veo por que te disculpas, ha caso me ves mas enferma?

-como? –dijo Candy algo sorprendida

-lo que hiciste fue maravilloso Candy, no cualquiera puede ser tan valiente útil y decidida. Muchos me felicitaron por tener a alguien como tu en la familia, además tendrás el honor de ser la madrina del sobrino nieto del alcalde…obviamente ese es un honor que solo un Andrey podría lograr…bien hecho

Candy no daba crédito a lo que oía y simplemente se limito a ver a Archie que le sonrió mientras encogía los hombros

*****

Lisandru se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, aun no se había quitado el traje y es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y la forma en como lo retaba y lo enfurecía con discreción, se preguntaba el por qué su mejor amigo tenia que estar tan interesado en ella, el solo hecho de recordarlo le hervía la sangre

*****flash back *****

-no cabe duda Candy es sumamente valiente, además es muy bella y nunca te aburre hablar con ella –comento Charles mientras ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones

-si sigues alabándola de esa forma pensare que ha ganado tu corazón

-no tendría nada de malo –dijo mientras le sonreía muy animado –bueno que descanses –se despidió para entrar en su habitación

*****fin del flash back*****

-diablos!!!!!...por que ella –dijo con frustración y pesar

********************************************************************

Bueno un cap mas espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios plisss

Bueno en el siguiente cap averiguaran un poco más del pelirrojo y compañía, se titulara:

Conviviendo con los Marshall


	5. Conviviendo con los Marshall

"–Bien, querida –dijo el señor Bennet una vez Elizabeth hubo leído la nota en alto–, si Jane contrajera una enfermedad peligrosa o se muriese sería un consuelo saber que todo fue por conseguir al señor Bingley y bajo tus órdenes"

*********************************************************************

Capitulo V

Conviviendo con los Marshall

Candy disfrutaba al máximo del viento fresco y primaveral que se colaba por la ventanilla del coche, le resultaba realmente tranquilizador, y es que no le era fácil aceptar el hecho que tendría que convivir por algunos días con los Marshall. Y no era que les desagradaran.

Ya que por una parte Julieth le simpatizaba en demasía, ya la consideraba como una hermana menor, Lady Isabella era, desde el punto de vista de Candy, una mujer sabia y agradable con quien se podía platicar plácidamente, y por supuesto Charles era todo un caballero amable y de carácter cálido. El problema radicaba en Lisandru, Candy no quería soportar su orgullo y su indiferencia.

*****Flash Back*****

La calma podía respirarse en la pequeña sala donde Candy le leía tranquilamente a la tía abuela Elroy, lo que últimamente se había convertido en una costumbre y agradable habito para ambas

Tock tock

-adelante –respondió Elroy dejando pasar a una de las mucamas

-señora le ha llegado esta carta…es de lady Marshall –dijo la mucama entregándole la carta, para después retirarse

Elroy la abrió y leyó con total calma y rostro sereno,

-pasaras unos días en casa de los Marshall –dijo después de concluir su lectura

-¡¿Qué?!...pero ¡¿Por qué?! –pregunto alarmada la rubia que de la impresión se había puesto de pie muy sobresaltada

-cálmate…no pensé que te desagradara la idea, después de todo supuse que los Marshall te agradaban

-bueno si "pero no todos los Marshall" –dijo para si mientras recordaba a cierto chico pelirrojo –lo que pasa es que no entiendo porque tengo que quedarme unos días con ellos

-lee esto –le dijo y le entrego la carta

**Querida Elroy.**

**Siento no poder acompañarte el día de hoy a tomar el té, mi querida Julieth se ha enfermado repentinamente, ha pescado un fuerte resfriado, tu sabes lo débil que es su constitución y aunque ya la ha revisado un medico, no puedo mas que preocuparme, espero tu comprensión y también me temo que necesito pedirte un gran favor.**

**Tú sabes lo mucho que Julieth aprecia a Candice y me sentiría mucho mas tranquila si alguien como ella la pudiera acompañar mientras cumplo mis deberes como Matriarca de los Marshall. Entenderé si te niegas, después de todo ella se encarga de cuidarte, pero si me concedes esta petición quedare en deuda contigo **

**Att: Lady Isabella Marshall**

-como comprenderás, no puedo negarme, además ya casi estoy recuperada, así que no habrá mucho cambio por que tu pases unos días con los Marshall

-entiendo, no se preocupe que ayudare a Julieth en todo lo que pueda –dijo resignada

*****fin del flash back*****

El auto se detuvo sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia y aumentando su nerviosismo. La puerta del auto fue abierta lentamente y bajo con mucho cuidado del auto ayudada del mayordomo

-"no entiendo por que estoy tan nerviosa" –pensó –"es como si estuviera en territorio enemigo"

-Candy!!!!! No sabes el gusto que me da verte, no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando Abuela Isabella me informo de que pasarías con nosotros unos días –dijo charles muy animado, con buen humor y amabilidad

-bueno igual me da gusto verte Charles, y espero ayudar en la recuperación de Julieth

-de eso no tengo duda, para mi eres la enfermera mas linda y eficiente de este mundo, tengo que admitir que envidio a Julieth…estoy seguro que recibirá cuidados inigualables, solo espero que cuando enferme tu igual puedas cuidarme, aunque resultaría contraproducente, tal vez después no quiera dejar de estar enfermo –dijo con toda sinceridad y ninguna pena el rubio.

Candy se sintió cohibida y un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas, mientras sonreía con timidez

-quieres dejar de ser tan desvergonzado Charles –dijo Lisandru, interrumpiendo con frialdad y con visible molestia la escena –a caso has olvidado que la señorita Andrey vino aquí SOLO para cuidar de Julieth

Candy y Lisandru chocaron sus miradas como siempre en busca de desafío y lucha.

-claro que no lo olvido querido amigo, precisamente esa era la razón por lo que la alababa con tanto fervor –se defendió el chico con una sonrisa

-buenos días señorita Andrey, nos sentimos honrados con su presencia y estoy seguro que Julieth agradecerá infinitamente su compañía –dijo saludando con tono ceremonioso y con total frialdad –lleva la maleta de la señorita a la que será su habitación –le ordeno a una de las mucamas –sígame por favor yo mismo le llevare a la habitación de Julieth

Candy trago en seco y mordió levemente su labio inferior al escuchar esas palabras, estar a solas con el no era precisamente algo que disfrutara. Volteo levemente su cabeza con la esperanza que Charles los acompañara pero vio con asombro que el chico continuo parado sin seguirlos y se limitaba a sonreírles, así que, derrotada siguió al pelirrojo

*****

Candy caminaba siguiendo al pelirrojo, mientras admiraba realmente sorprendida la magnifica decoración de la mansión Marshall, que era mucho mas grande y lujosa que la mansión de los Andrey y eso si que era algo nuevo para ella.

La rubia había escuchado con anterioridad que la casa de los Marshall había estado desocupada por muchos años por lo que casi estaba en ruinas, pero Candy no noto ningún indicio de decadencia en ella, más bien lucia impetuosa y magnifica reflejando la alcurnia de sus habitantes

-espero que la petición de Lady Isabella no le haya importunado demasiado –interrumpió el silencio Lisandru mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la mansión

-no, por supuesto…por cierto ¿Cuál es el estado de Julieth?

-ha dormido mal, y, aunque se ha levantado, aun tiene mucha fiebre y no esta en condiciones de salir de su habitación –dijo para después detenerse enfrente de una puerta –aquí es –dijo y después la abrió

-Julieth –la llamo la rubia

-Candy!! –dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba levemente de la cama

-no te levantes Julieth –dijo y se acerco a ella, toco su frente, miro con atención sus ojos y se centro en su respiración –tu temperatura aun es lo suficientemente alta como para preocuparme, pero definitivamente te recuperaras con rapidez, de eso me encargo yo –dijo sonriéndole

-gracias Candy –dijo con verdadero agradecimiento y se recostó de nuevo, en verdad se sentía mal

-les dejo –dijo el pelirrojo y se retiro de la habitación para gran alivio de Candy

En esta ocasión ambas chicas no platicaron en demasía Julieth no tenia ánimos para mucha conversación y Candy se limito a atenderla en silencio

******

El sol comenzaba a descender para pronto cederle paso a la noche, y Candy admiraba desde la enorme ventana del cuarto de Julieth el espectáculo que a diario dios nos ha regalado desde el principio del tiempo.

Tock tock

-adelante –dijo quedamente la rubia para no despertar a la pelirroja que dormía en su cama

-lo siento señorita pero me han enviado para avisarle que la cena se servirá enseguida –dijo una mucama que Candy reconoció como la que siempre acompañaba a Julieth

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Julieth? –pregunto en voz baja

-no muy bien pero se repondrá…no te preocupes Soffy –le dijo segura de su nombre, pues lo había escuchado antes en labios de la pelirroja

*****

Candy bajaba con cuidado los escalones, ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropas y se disponía, con toda resignación a cenar con los demás, por propia petición de sus anfitriones, conservando la gran esperanza de que la comida no le sentara mal por tener que cenar ante la presencia de Lisandru

-"no te atrevas a hacer desplantes…recuerda lo amables que han sido los Marshall" –las palabras de tía Elroy avían aparecido de golpe en la cabeza de Candy –"en eso tiene razón…no por unos pagan todos"-concluyo para si

Candy por fin entro al comedor topándose con una desagradable sorpresa

-hola Candy –saludo hipócritamente Elisa mientras la rubia tomaba su lugar en la mesa –no pensé que accederías a comer con nosotros…con eso que estas tan dedicada al cuidado de Julieth…-dijo con autosuficiencia y con ese tono que buscaba solo el fastidio de Candy.

-bueno, no podía decir que no a tan ambles anfitriones –dijo dándole una sonrisa a Charles quien le devolvió el gesto –pero dime Elisa tu que haces aquí?

-bueno viene a preguntar por la salud de Julieth y muy amablemente Lisandru me invito a quedarme –mintió, pues en primer lugar no sabia nada sobre la salud de Julieth, hasta que Charles hizo un comentario y segundo, era ella que como siempre había insistido con numerosas indirectas que se le invitara a la cena. –y por cierto como sigue mi querida Julieth? –termino preguntando por puro compromiso

-no ha mejorado mucho, me preocupa un poco su temperatura y el hecho que el dolor de cabeza no disminuya, pero le he dado el medicamento y ahora duerme –dijo con su tono técnico de enfermera.

-oh cuanto lo lamento Lisandru, -dijo con ese tono hipócrita que Candy conocía tan bien –sufrir de un resfriado es horrible, cuando sufro de ellos me resulta casi insoportable –dijo para después no hablar mas del asunto haciendo que su indiferencia hacia Julieth aumentara el disgusto en Candy.

La cena transcurrió repleta de las platicas vacías de Elisa, haciendo que lo único que le permitiera soportar fuera la presencia de Charles, su preocupación por Julieth era evidentemente sinceras y sus atenciones evitaban que se sintiese como una intrusa, solo el parecía ser feliz con su presencia. Y es que con lady Isabella ausente, Elisa absorta con Lisandru, y este a su vez distante y frio como siempre la presencia de Charles le resultaba reconfortante. Pero aun así Candy volvió inmediatamente junto a Julieth después de la cena.

-debo disculparme, por Candy. Aun me cuesta trabajo creer la decisión del tío William y es que con esos pésimos modales sin estilo, belleza o gusto no puede ser mas que un tormento para la familia

-debo retirarme…he recordado una labor pendiente –se disculpo Charles extrañamente serio

-"debe haberse ofendido…y no lo culpo" –pensó con molestia al verse comprometido a acompañar un rato mas a Elisa.

*****

Una extraña luz no le permitía ver con claridad, solo podía ver extrañar sombras, pero afortunadamente, poco a poco las imágenes comenzaron a hacerse mas claras y por fin sus ojos profundamente azules le permitieron ver con claridad.

-donde diablos estoy –dijo tratando de reconocer el prado lleno de arboles donde se encontraba y la figura femenina que se aproximaba a él –Señorita Andrey?...es usted?

La figura femenina pareció no escucharle, así que el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse un poco mas

-señorita Andrey…me escucha, -repitió ya totalmente seguro de que se trataba de la rubia de ojos verdes

-te he estado esperando –dijo con tono calmado y cálido ofreciéndole una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-a mi? –dijo extrañado y sorprendido

-claro, a quien mas podría añorar

Lisandru se acerco a la chica con algo de precaución y desconfianza

Candy se acerco a el y puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla derecha de él, Lisandru se sobresalto por la cercanía y confianza tan repentina

-te quiero, te añoro y te amo –le dijo la rubia causando un vuelco en el corazón del pelirrojo, mientras ella dulcemente se tomaba la libertad de rodear su espalda con sus brazos

-Seño…rita… Andrey ¿Qué hace?!! –dijo con mucho trabajo y totalmente petrificado

-te abrazo –dijo la rubia mientras colocaba su rostro en su pecho provocándole pequeñas cosquillas al pelirrojo, por su respiración

Lisandru no daba crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo y solo podía sentir su corazón palpitar con una fuerza impresionante, su cerebro se rehusaba a pensar y sin remedio sus brazos actuaron de puro instinto y la rodearon para estrecharla con fuerza

-tengo miedo de romperte –murmuro, para luego aspirar el aroma a rosas que emanaba de su cabello, esa aroma que, aunque no entendía por que, simplemente lo anonadaban al grado de necesitar toda su concentración para no perderse en la locura que le causaba.

-no me importa romperme, solo quiero que me abraces…no sabes cuanto te amo…Charles

El encanto se rompió al instante la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la aparto con brusquedad para fijarse en sus ojos y demostrarle que el no era Charles

-que te sucede Charles? –dijo la chica un una sonrisa macabra que en nada entonaba con la Candy que todos conocemos

-no soy Charles!!! –le grito con fuerza solo logrando que la sonrisa de Candy fuera mas fría y Cruel

-entonces no puedo amarte…porque solo puedo amar a Charles

En un parpadear la escena había cambiado totalmente, el lugar donde se encontraba ahora simplemente era la nada, una blanca y vacía nada

-¿Qué diablos?!!! –dijo mas afligido que asustado mientras con todas sus fuerzas corría sin sentido

-Charles…solo te amo a ti –escucho la voz de la rubia y voltio para encontrarse con las figuras de Candy y su mejor amigo abrazados como hace solo unos segundo lo estaban él y Candy

-también te amo Candy…eres tan dulce como una rosa…dijo separándose con mucho cuidado y tomando su barbilla para mirarla de frente y fijarse en el profundo verde de sus ojos

-bésame…-mas que una petición de parte de la rubia, fue una suplica –y sin necesidad de seguir pidiendo el rubio acerco lentamente su rostro al rostro de Candy

-no te le acerques!!!...¡NOOOO!!!! –grito con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo una furia que jamás había sentido en su vida, una furia que sentía le carcomía su ser

-¿No?...jajaja –rio Candy con un total burla y rencor –¿Quién eres para negarme el amor?...eres un pobre hombre que solo tiene su orgullo…eres tu quien no debe acercarse a mi –termino de decir con ojos maliciosos

El pelirrojo sintió como si una invisible y pesada carga callera de pronto sobre su espalda, se sintió humillado e ingenuo, sentimientos que aumentaron aun mas su furia

-lo siento hermano…pero la dama ha hablado –dijo Charles mientras veía extasiado a Candy y acercaba aun mas su rostro para besarla sin contratiempo

-¡NOOOOO!!!!! -La furia exploto en un grito que se extendió atreves de la nada…

******

-¡NOOO!!! –grito sobresaltado y levantándose de golpe de la cama, su corazón latía como loco y sus manos sudaban frio

- tranquilo Lisandru solo fue un mal sueño –se tranquilizo mientras llevaba su temblorosa mano izquierda a su frente y enterraba sus dedos en su desordenada cabellera rojiza

Espero un momento para que su corazón se tranquilizara y aprovecho para escuchar los pocos sonidos nocturnos que inundaba el lugar

-parece que nadie me escucho –agradeció para después girarse y tomar la jarra que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita junto a su cama –vacía…dos docenas de mucamas y la jarra de agua vacía –dijo con total fastidio

Se puso de pie, se coloco una bata masculina de color azul oscuro, prendió una vela, y después tomó la jarra y salió de la habitación rompiendo las penumbras y deseando no tropezarse.

Camino entre los pasillo acercándose cada vez mas a la cocina, cuando el brillo de otra tenue luz de vela llamo su atención y se dirigió hacia ella sin hacer ruido.

-la propia Selene (véase nota) debe estar furiosa, su plateado brillo solo sirve para hacerla mas hermosa –dijo embelesado mientras todos su sentidos trataban de no perder el mínimo detalle de tan magnifico espectáculo.

Una hermosa rubia se encontraba de pie admirando el maravilloso brillo de la luna llena, la luz se colaba atreves de su bata dejando ver levemente su silueta, sus risos se movían delicadamente gracias al leve y agradable viento que se colaba por la ventana, la luz lunar resaltaba la blancura de su piel y el hermoso tono verde de sus ojos.

-"creo que sin querer llegue al Olimpo…veo a una diosa" –pensó sin atreverse a decirlo por no romper el hermoso regalo nocturno que sus ojos estaban recibiendo –"veo que tampoco puede dormir" siguió pensando mientras se fijaba que en las blancas manos de la rubia sujetaban un vaso de leche -"bueno debo agradecer que esta noche Morfeo se haya revelado" –dijo para seguir observando, dispuesto a quedarse escondido en la seguridad que la oscuridad le brindaba.

********************************************************************

Y que creen?... un cap mas finalizado…jajaja este fue mas corto y es que tan solo es la primera parte la segunda parte se titulara:

Conviviendo con los Marshall…lo que una dama no debe hacer

Aclaraciones:

Selene: En la mitología griega, **Selene** era una antigua diosa lunar, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea. (Para los que no hayan visto Sailor moon jajajaj XD!! No me hagan caso últimamente he tomado mucho cafeee jajajajajaja)

Morfeo: Dios del sueño

Bueno antes de de despedirme quiero agradecer por los comentarios dejados, como ya he dicho antes me animan un montonnnnnn!!!! Jajaja bueno espero les hay gustado y por hoy me despido. No se olviden de comentar, y si todo sale bien nos leemos hasta la siguiente semana. besitos!!!!


	6. Conviviendo con los Marshallparte II

–Tu retrato puede que sea muy exacto, Louisa –dijo Bingley–, pero todo eso a mí me pasó inadvertido. Creo que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet tenía un aspecto inmejorable al entrar en el salón esta mañana. Casi no me di cuenta de que llevaba las faldas sucias.

***************************************************************************

**Cap V parte II**

**Conviviendo con los Marshall…lo que una dama no debe hacer **

Candy podía sentir como unos cálidos brazos la cargaban, escuchaba el latir de un corazón, un latir que insistía en adormecerla y cantar durante todos sus sueños, sentía una paz que hacia mucho no sentía y un sentimiento de protección se apodero de todo su ser. Lentamente trato de abrir los ojos pero una luz le impedía abrirlos del todo

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto con dificultad por que una extraña y poderosa sensación de cansancio no dejaba de atorméntala

-tu sabes quien soy…estoy muy cerca de ti…siempre estaré muy cerca de ti…-dijo una voz que a Candy le parresia infernalmente familiar y a la vez desconocida

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto de nuevo sin mucha fuerza

-soy quien te ama…quién mas podría ser? –dijo como si se tratara de lo mas obvio

Candy lucho de nuevo para poder abrir los ojos completamente y ver el rostro del misterioso chico, pero le fue imposible, solo alcanzaba a distinguir un leve aire de su delicado perfil

-no te esfuerces, por que me amaras a su debido tiempo

-si va a ser será -dijo Candy dándose por vencida y cerrando sus ojos con demasiada facilidad para luego perderse en los latidos de aquel cálido pecho, que había aceptado amarla

*****

Candy despertó de pronto, no se encontraba sobresaltada, pero si muy confusa. No entendía la broma que su mente le había jugado, recurriendo de esa forma a sus sueños.

Se sentó y llevo la mano a la frente, para después dejar que su memoria viajara de nuevo recordando su extraño sueño

-"tu sabes quien soy"…"estoy muy cerca de si"…"soy quien te ama"

-que rayos fue eso? –Dijo para si –va!! Que tontería!!! –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse y tumbándose de nuevo en la cama. Por largo tiempo apretó los ojos con fuerza como obligándolos a dormir, pero parecían no mostrar indicios de cansancio

-detesto el insomnio –dijo pesadamente mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba su bata. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido

-ahora ¿Dónde estará la cocina? –se dijo perdida entre los numerosos corredores y puertas que colmaban la mansión de los Marshall

*****

Candy caminaba de nuevo por los corredores de la mansión rogando por no perderse, había sido toda una suerte haber podido hallar la cocina

-wow!!! –dijo deteniéndose en un enorme ventanal que dejaba admirar un hermoso jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna, que esa noche lucia mas esplendida que de costumbre

Su mente se perdió en semejante paisaje y su cuerpo solo pudo ser capas de tomar pequeños sorbos de su vaso de leche

-"me pregunto si Terry estará admirando esta misma luna" –pensó de pronto –Terry –dejo escapar de sus labios como un susurro indiscreto que gritaba un sentimiento aun no olvidado por completo

El sordo ruido de un vaso roto se esparció por todo el lugar haciendo que Candy volteara sobresaltada

-¿Qui…quién esta ahí? –pregunto con curiosidad y un poco de miedo

-…-nada profirió respuesta, así que la rubia tomo valor y se dirigió hacia el sonido

-¿Quién pudo estar aquí? – se pregunto mientras se inclinaba para recoger un pedazo de vidrio revuelto entre agua y pequeños fragmentos brillantes.

*****

Todo parecía indicar que otro día pronto caería liquidado ante la noche y el tono rojizo de la aurora vespertina parecía ser la única testigo de la muerte de un día mas, Claro, sin percatarse que en realidad una rubia ojiverde también presenciaba desde una ventana dicho asesinato.

Afortunadamente para Candy había pasado casi todo el día en la habitación de Julieth y es que la pelirroja aun no se encontraba bien, permitiéndole a Candy refugiarse y escudarse en sus cuidados de enfermera, que solo habían sido interrumpidos por las constantes visitas de Charles, quien en verdad preocupado se acercaba constantemente a preguntar por el estado de Julieth. Diametralmente diferente a Lisandru que para molestia o para felicidad de Candy solo se había aparecido un par de veces para preguntar por su hermana.

-Candy -le llamo la pelirroja haciendo que la rubia volteara –alguna vez te han besado en los labios?

-¡¿Cómo?! –dijo perdiendo el equilibrio ante semejante pregunta

-¿Qué si alguna vez has besado en los labios? –pregunto de nuevo con un total tono de ingenuidad en su voz

-mmm…bueno…yo… -dijo poniéndose completamente roja y sin saber que decir

-nunca nadie me ha besado, bueno no de esa manera –dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, lo que le toco el corazón a la rubia e hizo que la rubia se decidiera.

-cuando estudiaba en el colegio San Pablo, conocí a un chico, el me cambio y yo lo cambie. Era muy singular, a veces quería abrazarlo y no separarme de él, pero otras quería ahorcarlo y sepultarlo tres metros bajo tierra, -dijo recordando los viejos tiempos -el es el primero y el único chico que me ha besado, y aunque no pidió mi permiso, tengo que admitir que ese beso es una de las cosas mas bellas que me han pasado

-Candy –dijo la pelirroja notando el cambio de tono de voz en Candy y dejando que un silencio reinara en la habitación

Tock Tock

-se puede pasar? –pregunto Charles

-claro –respondieron en coro las dos chicas

-¿Cómo sigues? –pregunto interesado

-igual que hace 20 minutos Charles –respondió con algo de pesar la pelirroja

-Vaya así pagas que me preocupe por ti…voy a deprimirme querida mía –le dijo con un tono adulador, que para Candy ya le era familiar, pues siempre lo usaba con Julieth

-vamos no te sientas, es solo que ya no tolero estar enferma, si no fuera por Candy, no lograría soportarlo –dijo asiendo un puchero, para después sonreírle a Charles

La forma en como esos dos se trataban no dejaba de sorprender a Candy, los ojos de Charles desprendían una luz especial cada vez que miraba a Julieth y esta a su vez perdía toda timidez cuando lo trataba, era como si los dos tuvieran un secreto, un secreto que los unía de una forma que en ese entonces Candy no podía entender

-Ah Candy…por poco lo olvido, la abuela Isabella ha invitado a algunos amigos para mañana, seria fantástico que nos acompañarás.

-pero tengo que cuidar a Julieth

-vamos Candy estos días te la has pasado en mi habitación, empiezo a sentirme culpable por tenerte encerrada, además será solo una mañana…estaré bien,

-eso y también hay una sorpresa espacial para usted mi querida señorita Andrey, así que no puede negarse –dijo guiñándole el ojo

-una sorpresa…pero…

-entonces esta decidido, Mañana Candy los acompañara –dijo Julieth con un tono, que le indicaba que no iba a dar marcha atrás

*****

-Archie…Annie? –dijo sorprendida Candy al verlos pasar al hermoso jardín que se había preparado para recibir a los invitados

-es de mala educación no dar primero los buenos días –dijo el frio tono de la tía abuela que también acompañaba a los dos jóvenes

-oh lo siento, -se disculpo e hizo una leve reverencia como saludo

-pero querida tía abuela, no se por que te sorprendes parecería que no conoces a Candy –dijo una chillona voz que Candy reconoció enseguida

-puedes creerlo Candy? –Intervino Archie con una sonrisa, lo que indicaba que contraatacaría –nuestras querida prima Elisa insistió en acompañarnos aun sin estar invitada directamente por nuestra amiga lady Isabella, no parece eso impropio?

Elisa había desencajado el rostro de tal manera que Candy tubo que aguantarse olímpicamente para no soltar una risotada, y aunque Elisa quiso recurrir a Elroy, la anciana ya se encontraba platicando animadamente con Lady Isabella

-oh…Lisandru!!!! –dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa y cambiando súbitamente al ver al pelirrojo que después de semejante saludo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que acercarse –no sabes lo mucho que quería verte otra vez –continuo pegándose como rémora al chico que mantuvo su ya natural indiferencia

-veo que encontraste tu sorpresa –dijo Charles a la rubia –oh a caso no te alegra ver a tu familia?

Candy sonrió como respuesta y sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial para Charles

-no veo porque tanta conmoción, los Andrey son amigos de los Marshall, es normal que estén presente –dijo Lisandru con un tono de voz que a Candy le pareció especialmente molesto e insultante

-le ruego que no sea tan rudo –dijo Candy mirando a Lisandru retadoramente –Charles solo quiso darme un detalle

-superfluo –agrego el chico con una mirada que Candy noto diferente

-"parece molesto y rencoroso…pero por que y por que contra mi? –Se pregunto mentalmente sin poder apartar la mirada de esos furiosos ojos azules y después hablo –no, al contrario a veces lo detalles que parecen más pequeños y sin sentido, son los más significativos –y dirigiéndose a Charles continuo –te agradezco enormemente que te percataras de la añoranza por mi familia

El silencio reino entre los jóvenes, dejando notar que entre Lisandru y Candy siempre había una extraña inconformidad, cosa que alegro infinitamente a Elisa.

-y dime Candy ¿Cómo esta Julieth?... ¿sigue muy mal? –interrumpió Annie, para aliviar el ambiente

-ha mejorado, pero los síntomas del resfriado aun están presentes

-y entonces que haces aquí Candy?...no deberías estar cuidando de Julieth

-señorita Leagan agradezco el interés por mi querida Julieth –mencionó Charles con una sonrisa que extrañamente Candy reconoció como sínica –pero Candy se a esforzado tanto cuidando a Julieht que estoy seguro que si no tomaba un descanso, pronto seria ella la enferma…ahora que si usted gusta y le preocupa tanto mi querida amiga…¿no le gustaría cuidar de Julieth por esta mañana? –el rostro de Elisa se mostro duro y solo se limito a sonreír forzadamente, tratando de pensar su respuesta

Otro silencio se creo, pero este silencio no era incomodo, sino que solo trataba de ahogar risas que luchaban por ser escuchadas

-no creo que sea buena idea Lisandru, nuestra querida prima, no es tan hábil como Candy, temo que el resultado pudiera ser contraproducente –comento un sonriente Archie, que al parecer se encontró sumamente complacido de hallar a un aliado.

Elisa por su parte prefirió tomar el comentario de su primo como salivatorio y siguió con su acoso hacia Lisandru.

*****

La mañana continuó y los invitados siguieron llegando. Candy caminaba junto a Charles y ambos se habían separado levemente de Archie y los demás, lo que les permitía charlar con cierta libertad

-y te castigaron por algo tan simple jajajajaja

-si, se a lo que refieres, pero en el colegio san pablo todos eran muy estrictos

-perdóname, pero no te imagino ahí Candy…tu, la intrépida Candy encerrada en semejante cárcel…si que suena extraño jajajaja

-intrépida?...¿que quieres decir con eso?

-jajajajajaja…-el chico solo se carcajeo como respuesta –no cabe duda tu y yo somos muy similares

-¿similares?

-claro, ambos somos rubios, tenemos pecas –dijo señalando sus propias manchas –somos muy sociables, algo rebeldes y ambos somos huérfanos

Candy se detuvo al escuchar eso y lo miro algo sorprendida

-te sorprende? –le pregunto con media sonrisa y sin dejarla responder continuo –mis padres murieron cuando a penas tenia 4 años…y por lo repentino de su muerte no pudieron dejar bien establecido quien seria mi albacea hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad…y por lo mismo la familia que me restaba comenzó a pelearse…lo graciosos es que no peleaban por cuidarme, sino por la fortuna que representaba

Candy lo observo, la expresión alegre y fresca que hace un momento tenia había desaparecido y ahora en su rostro podía notarse cierta melancolía

-gracias a dios, Lady Isabella se entero de la situación, ella por muchos años había sido una gran amiga de mi familia y la tenia influenciada tanto moral como económicamente, así que para ella hacerse cargo de la situación resulta algo sencillo, después de eso ella se convirtió en mi albacea y tutora, desde ese día he considerado a los Marshall como mi familia

-por eso los quieres tanto

-claro, aprecio de forma muy especial a Lady Isabella, su cariño y sabiduría han sido fundamentales para mi; por otra parte seria capaz de sacrificarme, por la felicidad de Julieth y admiro profundamente a Lisandru, es uno de los hombres mas bondadosos y cálidos que conozco, aunque siempre he pensado que se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones

Candy lo miro con el rostro sorprendido y con el seño fruncido, cosa que noto Charles

-jajajaj parece que no piensas lo mismo de Lisandru

-es que su imagen no es precisamente de un hombre bondadoso y dominado por sus emociones

-jajaja, si da esa impresión, pero cuando lo conoces bien logras percatarte de verdadero yo, además es compresible que se comporte así, su vida tampoco ha sido fácil, la educación rígida que ha recibido, tal ves lo ha endurecido, sin olvidar que tiene una gran responsabilidad…ser la próxima cabeza de una familia como los Marshall debe ser una enorme carga.

-Candy, Charles…no quieren jugar Ajedrez –los interrumpió Archie

-no gracias…el ajedrez no es de mis juegos favoritos –se limito a decir Candy

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Candy, el ajedrez es interesante, pero nada entretenido

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Charles?...el ajedrez es un maravilloso deporte

-perdona amigo, pero como puedes llamar deporte a un juego en donde se te limita a estar sentado, en donde no ejercitas ningún musculo

-es un deporte mental y ejercitas el cerebro –refuto Lisandru

-mmm buen punto, pero aun así, prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a un deporte mas emocionante y movido, en donde puedas desgastar tus energías

-y según tu cual es ese deporte

-pensé que nunca lo preguntarías –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Charles, llamo al mayordomo y le indico algo en el oído, el mayordomo asintió y se marcho

-¿Qué planeas Charles? –pregunto Lisandru mientas su amigo sonreía abiertamente

*****

De la forma más natural Charles había comenzado a organizar un partido de beisbol. Había improvisado el campo y el mayordomo le había facilitado los bates, las pelotas y los guantes.

-queridos amigos –dijo hacia los invitados que habían observados muy atentos las instrucciones del chico –les interesaría un partido de Beis?

Los jóvenes invitados se sorprendieron por la iniciativa del rubio, y se miraran unos a otros pensando en como responder a semejante invitación, les preocupaba lo que sus padres o los mayores les dijeran después

-que te parece mi equipo contra el tuyo –dijo sonriéndole Archie

-perfecto

Después de que los demás observaron el acuerdo, comenzaron a animarse y fue fácil formar los 2 equipos

-hey!!! Lisandru me falta uno, ven y juega –le dijo el rubio a su amigo

-no gracias, no me considero bueno en ese "deporte"

-mmm no seas así

-gracias pero no

-Bueno como quieras –Charles conocía bien a su amigo, sabia que si insistía se molestaría mas de lo que probablemente ya estaba –alguien quiere estar en mi equipo?

-yo -dijo Candy

-segura?

-lo dudas –dijo sonriéndole y dándole una mirada retadora a Lisandru

-¡que vulgar!...una dama nunca se comportaría así –dijo complacida Elisa a un molesto Lisandru

*****

El juego comenzó y Candy llamo la atención al jugar junto a los demás chicos, pero lo que sin lugar a dudas sorprendió, fue que jugara tan bien, corría con velocidad, aunque no era muy buena dándole a la bola, pero eso si, no le importaba en lo mínimo sudar y ensuciarse, cosa que a esas alturas del partido era mas que visible.

Pronto el final del partido se acercaba y La situación era esta: era la ultima entrada, el equipo de Archie llevaba ventaja mientras que el quipo de Charles tenia dos outs, Charles se encontraba en tercera, mientras que otro chico en segunda y otro mas en primera, así que necesitaban urgentemente un home run

-quien es el siguiente bateador? –pregunto Archie impaciente quería ganar

-yo –dijo Candy y tomo su posición

Todos guardaron silencio, el partido en verdad les estaba pareciendo muy entretenido y era muy interesante ver a una "dama" jugando como un muchacho más

Archie lanzo y Candy aguzo la vista, apretó con mas fuerza el bate y golpeo la pelota,

-wowww!! –gritaron los presentes y fue entonces que Candy entendió, había hecho un home run y estaba tan emocionada que no pudo moverse

-Candy corre!!!!!!! –le despertó Charles, que estaba a punto de hacer una carreara completa

Candy despertó y se dio cuanta que tenia que correr, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, paso primera, segunda, tercera. Se dirigió a la última base cuando escucho

-cuidado Candy…tienen la pelota –Candy, en medio de su carrera logro ver como Archie ya tenia la bola y estaba dispuesto a lanzarla a la ultima base, Candy corrió con mas fuerzas y sin remedio se barrio completamente, ensuciándose mas de lo que ya estaba

-siiii!!!!...Ganamos!!!!!! –grito eufórico Charles y entonces Candy comprendió que su barrido había funcionado

*****

Lisandru veía con atención a Candy fijándose especialmente en la luminosidad que su rostro había adquirido gracias al ejercicio

-es imperdonable que Candy se comporte así, ¡que deshonra! Sus modales son, en efecto, pésimos, no tiene, ni estilo, ni gusto, ni belleza. En resumen, lo único que se puede decir de ella es que es excelente barriéndose en el polvo. Realmente parece una salvaje, vea como trae los cabellos, tan despeinados, tan desaliñados y su vestido! Esta completamente sucio… no cree que Candy podría mal influenciar a nuestra querida Julieth? –pregunto por fin y con una sonrisa a Lisandru

-…-el chico no respondió por lo que Elisa continúo

-Me temo, Lisandru…que este incidente habrá afectado bastante la admiración que sentía usted por sus bellos ojos verdes. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona

–En absoluto –respondió Lisandru –con el ejercicio se le pusieron aun más brillantes.

Tal comentario hizo que Elisa borrara su sonrisa de golpe y mirara con total odio a Candy, que indiferente y ajena a toda la platica anterior, era felicitada por varias jóvenes y señores que habían presenciado el juego con gran interés

-felicitaciones, señorita Andrey –dijo una chica castaña que la miraba con asombro y algo de incredulidad –jugó muy bien

-no es justo, Candy debió estar en mi equipo –se quejo aun molesto Archie

-vamos Archie no seas mal perdedor –le pidió Annie –tienes que admitir que Candy estuvo fantástica…nunca pensé que lograría mandar la pelota tan lejos

-yo tampoco –dijo de pronto la voz fría de la tía abuela Elroy

Todos guardaron silencio, sabían lo rígida que era Elroy y estaban seguros de que Candy recibiría alguna reprimenda

-déjeme felicitarla señora Andrey –interrumpió Charles y todos lo vieron algo asombrados –su nieta es realmente encantadora…estoy muy impresionado, es valiente, se preocupa por los demás, y ahora recién descubro que es una excelente deportista, debe sentirse muy complacida –dijo muy sonriente y haciendo una reverencia de lo mas ceremoniosa

Candy miro sorprendida a Charles, no lograba distinguir si lo que había dicho, había sido la forma de salvarla o enserio había sido honesto, pero cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón, se lo agradecía completamente

-querida, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a cambiarte no crees? –le recordó Lady Isabella

-ho si claro –dijo la rubia y seguida de una de las mucamas se retiro a asearse y cambiarse

*****

Los invitados habían sido cambiados a uno de los amplios salones de la mansión Marshall, algunos tocaba el piano y otros charlaban animadamente

Candy entro discretamente al salón, y se acerco a sus amigos que jugaban una partida de póker

-Candy!...te tardaste –dijo Annie quien aunque no jugaba, se notaba interesad en la partida

-lo siento es que también pase a ver como se encontraba Julieth

-oh ya veo y como sigue?

-mucho mejor, pronto estará recuperada por completo

-me alegra…pasare a saludarla antes de irme -comento y continuo observando la partida

-Candy –interrumpió ahora Archie -el día marcado en Mayo se acerca ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-es cierto…ya tan pronto un año…vaya el tiempo si que vuela –dijo Candy recordando la reunión en el hogar de Ponny el años pasado

-el día Marcado de Mayo? –pregunto Charles dejando a un lado sus cartas

-si el cumpleaños de Candy –aclaro Archie

-tu cumpleaños? –pregunto sobresaltado y poniéndose de pie de pronto

-si que tiene eso de ma….

Charles salió de la mesa y camino hacia Lady Isabella y la tía abuela Elroy

-señora Andrey, como auto nombrado admirador de su nieta Candice, pido ser invitado a la celebración en honor al cumpleaños de la señorita antes mencionada –dijo con total formalismo, mientras hacia una larga reverencia

Candy lo miro sorprendida –"dijo celebración?" -Candy volteo a ver a Archie y Annie y noto que ellos también estaban realmente confundidos y sorprendidos, pero quien estaba más sorprendido era un chico pelirrojo que Candy no se digno a mirar

-"auto nombrado admirador!!!!" –pensó furioso mientras que cerraba su puño con tanta fuerza que sus uñas hicieron profundos surcos sobre su piel –"¿Por qué tiene que admirarla?...¿por qué el?...¿por qué ella?"

La tía abuela le dirigió una mirada seria a Candy lo que hiso la rubia tragara en seco y mostrara un poco de temor en su mirada,

-créame Joven Hamilton…usted será el primero en recibir la invitación –le respondió con una sonrisa que tomo desprevenida a Candy y a sus amigos

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, muchas de las señoritas se habían emocionado por las palabras de Elroy Andrey, sabían de más, lo espectaculares que podrían llegar a ser los Andrey, en especial si se trataba de fiestas.

*****

Los invitados ya se habían retirado y Candy despedía a su familia en la entrada de la imponente mansión Marshall

-Candice, permanecerás aquí hasta el lunes…supongo que para ese entonces Julieth estará recuperada, compórtate y no nos avergüences –sentencio Elroy, para después subirse al auto acompañado de Archie y Annie

-cuídate Gatita, no quiero que seas tu la próxima enferma –dijo Archie mientras le daba un profundo abrazo

-si Candy, y dile a Julieth que la próxima vez que la vea tocaremos juntas –se despidió Annie también con un fuerte abrazo

Los dos chicos subieron al auto y desde la entrada Candy pudo ver como el auto se alejaba

*****

-puedo saber ¿Por qué no se me informo del cumpleaños de Candice –pregunto de forma fría Elroy

-bue…no es que Candy suele festejar de manera discreta –dijo tímidamente Annie

-esa fecha no es el verdadero cumpleaños de Candy –dijo algo melancólico Archie –Antoni decidió que el día ideal para el cumpleaños de Candy, seria el mismo día en que sus rosas florecían –termino de aclarar, creando un triste silencio, Archie estaba consienten de lo que la mención de Antoni lograba en la tía abuela Elroy

-ya veo…aun así, se me debió informar…ya no hay remedio solo queda empezar a preparar la fiesta

*****

Lisandru se paseaba por su habitación y es que sus ojos se negaban a dormir, al cerrarlos lo único que podían ver era la imagen de una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes. Una sonrisa se fugo de sus labios al momento en que su mente recordó su aspecto después del partido de Beis, a el no le había molesta en lo mas mínimo que estuviera sucia o si lo que había hecho rea apropiado o no, sus ojos solo se habían fijado en el rojizo color de sus mejillas, en lo brillantes que lucían sus ojos y en general de lo bella que era…En pocas palabras la cercanía de la rubia comenzaba a preocuparle.

Con el rostro desencajado y el seño fruncido, se miro al espejo, tratando de reconocerse

-tengo que encontrar una forma de para con todo esto –se dijo y salió de su habitación de forma muy impetuosa

*********************************************************************

Holaaa!!! Lamento la tardanza, enserio lo siento, pero sufrí un accidente en mi mano (larga historia) y eso me retrasó mucho, no saben como se me junto el trabajo. Pero bueno aquí tienen, es pero que les guste. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, se les agradecerá. Por cierto gracias por sus comentarios hasta el siguiente cap. (enserio aun no se como titularlo jajaja)

Pd: espero no haber metido la pata narrando el partido de beis, no se mucho sobre ese deporte, pero lo puse por que me encanta esa escena en Crepúsculo cuando los Cullen juegan beis jajajjaaj


	7. Conociendo a Lisandru Marshall

"La señorita Bingley prestaba más atención a la lectura de Darcy que a la suya propia. No paraba de hacerle preguntas o mirar la página que él tenía delante. Sin embargo, no consiguió sacarle ninguna conversación; se limitaba a contestar y seguía leyendo…"

**********************

**Capitulo VI**

**Conociendo a Lisandru Marshall **

La noche estaba por abdicar a su reinado y el cielo comenzaba a tomar ese extraño tono azulado que le daba los primeros momentos de vida al día, pero aun así Lisandru no dormía, su mente y su cuerpo se encontraban enfocados en un solo proyecto.

Sus manos movían con agilidad el pincel, plasmando con gran habilidad, lo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en su más profundo deseo. Algunas leves gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente, pero no parecía importarle, solo podía verla a ella, su mirada desafiante, que sin saber por que, parecían incitarlo mas, su cabellera rubia, su piel blanca y su figura perfecta, esa figura que ansiaba envolver en sus brazos y nunca dejar ir…Si…era solo así como podía volver realidad su deseo, por medio de una pintura, una pintura que revelaba su mas grande deseo.

*****

La melodía se expandía por toda la habitación dejando impresionados a casi todos los ocupantes que escuchaban extasiados

-no sabia que el joven Hamilton tocara tan bien el violín –dijo en un murmullo Elisa, quien había ido de "visita" junto con Neal

-…-Lisandru no respondió nada y se limito a continuar mirando con indiferencia a su amigo, para el resultaba normal escucharlo, aunque interiormente admitía lo mucho que le relajaba oírlo tocar

La melodía finalizo, permitiendo a los presentes agradecer por medio de aplausos y presagiando que pronto, en la habitación se presentarían más espectadores.

Tock Tock

-adelante

-Candy!!!...Yulieth!!!! –Dijo muy animado Charles, al ver entrar a sus amigas –no saben el gusto que me da verlas –emocionado se dirigió a ellas y las tomo a ambas de las manos -me sentía algo abandonado sin su compañía –continuo mientras las guiaba a los asientos que quedaban disponibles

-al ver a la señorita Marshall puedo notar que pronto ya no habrá necesidad de tu presencia aquí –dijo Elisa sin ocultar el agrado por esa idea

-señorita Leagan…le ruego que no recuerde ese desafortunado asunto –dijo Charles haciendo un cómico puchero en el rostros y ocasionando que una leve risita se fugara de los labios de Candy, cosa que a Elisa no paso desapercibida

-puedo notar que usted y Candy se han convertido en muy cercanos…imagino que han tenido innumerables oportunidades para tener largas y solitarias platicas –completo con malicia haciendo énfasis en largas y solitarias

-mmm…me temo que se equivoca señorita Leagan, desafortunadamente no hemos tenido tantas oportunidades para platicar, la señorita Andrey es una enfermera inigualable y ha estado al pendiente todo el tiempo de su querida paciente –dijo dedicándole una tierna mirada a Julieth –pero puedo asegurarle que en las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido, han sido de las mas placenteras e inigualables.

-veo que tiene usted un muy buen concepto de Candy

-claro!!! –dijo como si eso no se cuestionara –para mi la señorita Andrey es un ser muy bello, inteligente, gracioso y sobre todo muy interesante. –admitió dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que solo Charles podía brindar

Candy sintió como un leve calor comenzó a subir por su rostro y sin control un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas

-debería cuidar mas sus palabras Hamilton –dijo inesperadamente Neal –creo que acaba de apenar a Candice

La molestia se veía reflejada en su rostro; esa molestia y hermetismo que caracterizaban a Neal desde el momento en que se entero que el propio Willian Andrey nunca permitiría su boda con Candy

Candy lo miro asombrada, hacia ya algún tiempo que ni siquiera lo había escuchado hablar y era algo que no extrañaba, pero su comentario le había hecho pensar si el agrado que sentía por Charles era tan obvio

-Neal tiene razón –dijo la voz fría de Lisandru –modera tus comentarios –"por que diablos tiene que ser tan obvio y directo" –pensó algo envidioso

Candy no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, pero su arrepentimiento fue inmenso e inmediato en el momento en que sus ojos chocaron y pudo notar la profundidad con la que él la miraba…como tratando de descubrir algo en ella y por primera vez sucumbió, bajo la vista, trago en seco y se mordió el labio inferior

-vamos, no entiendo el problema –dijo Charles tumbándose pesadamente en un sillón cercano a Julieth –solo digo la verdad

-yo tampoco le encuentro dificultad –dijo feliz Elisa mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasear dando la imagen de curiosear por el salón. Aunque para Candy el objetivo era claro: deslumbrar a Lisandru. Y es que era algo fácil de deducir, trataba de lucir su figura con pasos elegantes y airosos. Pero para su desgracia y para regocijo de Candy Lisandru, demostraba ningún interés, lo que ocasiono la desesperación de Elisa, a tal grado que decidió realizar una jugada que por su extrañeza, estaba segura que llamaría la atención del pelirrojo

–Candy, por que no me acompañas y das una vuelta por el salón. Te vendrá muy bien un cambio de posición

Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Elisa estaba siendo amable con ella -"debe ser una trampa" –pensó –"debería negarme"

-vamos Candy es solo una ronda por el salón

-"ya que mas da" –pensó la rubia poniéndose de pie y Elisa consiguió lo que quería; Lisandru levanto la vista. Y es que desde el inicio había notado la nada buena relación entre esas dos chicas, por lo que el hecho de verlas caminando juntas resultaba una curiosa novedad

-Lisandru, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –pregunto Elisa

-"ya salió el peine" –pensó Candy

-no gracias, me temo que debo negarme no deseo interferir en sus motivos para pasear

-Dime Candy entiendes lo que Lisandru quiere decir?

-para nada, pero lo mas seguro es que intenta desairarnos…lo mejor es no preguntar nada

Las palabras de Candy no tuvieron importancia para Elisa

-Lisandru…Candy y yo quisiéramos saber a que se refiere, si no le importa

-"YO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" –pensó la rubia no quería darle la impresión al pelirrojo de que se preocupaba por sus comentarios

-Por supuesto que no –respondió dispuesto a explicar –lo mas probable es que tengan dos motivos por lo que decidan pasar su tiempo en un caminata así: o tienen alguna confidencia secreta o saben que paseando lucen mejor sus figuras; si es por lo primero, al ir con ustedes no haría más que perjudicarlas; y si es por lo segundo, las puedo admirar mucho mejor sentado junto al fuego.

-Lisandru!!! –Dijo complacida Elisa –que poco caballero, afirmar de esa forma tu admiración… ¿Qué dices Candy? ¿Cómo podríamos castigarlo?

-muy fácil…la burla. Ríase de alguno de sus defectos, siendo tan amiga suya, le conocerá varios

-no creo que eso sea posible, hasta ahora no le conozco defectos –dijo buscando la complacencia de Lisandru

–¡No podemos reírnos del Joven Marshall! –Exclamó Candy– Es extraño, y espero que siga siendo extraño, no me gustaría tener muchos conocidos así. Me encanta reírme.

-para las personas que solo piensan en reírse, incluso las personas sabias pueden parecerle ridículas –se defendió el pelirrojo, para el beneplácito de Elisa, quien deseaba con toda el alma dejar mal a Candy

-tiene usted toda la razón, por lo que me alegra no estar entre esas personas que se burlan de lo sabio, dios me libre de ridiculizar la sabiduría. Pero por otra parte no puede negarme que es divertido burlarse de las insensateces, las tonterías, los caprichos, la vanidad y el orgullo, cosas de las que supongo usted carece

-El orgullo?...no veo porque deba ser un defecto, claro siempre y cuanto este fundamentado en alguna proeza o habilidad superior, como la inteligencia.

Candy observo y lo miro divertida

-y bien Candy que piensas de Lisandru? –pregunto repentinamente Julieth con visible curiosidad en su rostro

-su hermano, querida Julieth, no tiene defectos, tu misma lo has escuchado

–No –intervino Lisandru– nunca quise decir eso, poseo muchos defectos. Por ejemplo no soy capaz de responder de mi carácter, soy demasiado intransigente, recuerdo por largo tiempo las ofensas que me hacen y mis sentimientos son difíciles de cambiar. En resumen soy rencoroso y cuando alguien me defrauda, lo hacer para siempre

-eso si que es un defecto…pero esta a salvo… me resulta difícil reírme de él

-y tu Candy? –pregunto divertido Charles –que defecto posees?

-mmm que le parece, interpretar mal a todo el mundo intencionadamente –respondió hábilmente Lisandru

-por que no cambiamos de tema? hablando de los defectos todos salimos perdiendo –propuso Elisa cansada de no intervenir en la platica y de provocar el interés de Lisandru por Candy

Nadie objeto y La velada continúo.

*****

Julieth y Charles se dedicaron a platicar animadamente y aunque al principio Candy participaba en la platica, poco a poco se fue limitando a observar complacida todas las atenciones que Charles tenia para Julieth la primera media hora se la paso avivando el fuego para que no notase el cambio de temperatura de una habitación a otra, además de que le rogaba constantemente que se pusiera del lado de la chimenea, lejos de la puerta y así ambos se enfrascaron en una amena platica.

A Candy no le molesto en lo absoluto ese hecho, al contrario le parecía encantadora la forma en cómo Charles se preocupaba por Julieth, así que decidió que lo mejor seria dedicar su atención a un libro cercano a ella. Pero nunca imagino lo difícil que seria esa tarea, pues era casi imposible no prestar atención a la forma en cómo Elisa acosaba constantemente a Lisandru. Elisa había llegado al grado de abandonar el juego de cartas que tenia con Neal y centrar su atención en la carta que Lisandru escribía con mucha dedicación, le daba constantes elogios a su caligrafía, la simetría de sus reglones o a la extensión de la carta, pero lo que mas divertía a Candy era indiferencia en con que eran recibidos dichos elogios

-¡sabe conozco a la señorita Willson y estoy segura que se sentirá muy contenta de recibir su carta! –dijo con fingida simpatía

-… -Lisandru no contesto

-me impresiona la rapidez con la que escribe

-se equivoca escribo muy despacio

–¡Cuántas cartas tendrá ocasión de escribir al cabo del año! Incluidas cartas de negocios. ¡Cómo las detesto!

–Es una suerte, pues, que sea yo y no usted, el que tenga que escribirlas.

–Le ruego que le diga a la señorita Willson que deseo mucho verla.

–Ya se lo he dicho una vez

–Me temo que su pluma ya no pinta bien. Déjeme que le de la mía,

–Gracias, pero tengo muchas otras, no se preocupe.

–¿Cómo puede lograr una escritura tan uniforme?

-…- Lisandru no hizo ningún comentario.

–Dígale también que me alegro de saber que ha hecho muchos progresos con el piano; y lamento infinitamente que su salud esté tan desmejorada –dijo con fingida preocupación.

–Temo que aplazaré sus peticiones para la siguiente carta. En esta ya no tengo espacio para más.

– ¡Oh!, no tiene importancia. Pero, ¿siempre le escribe cartas tan largas y encantadoras?

–Generalmente son largas; pero si son encantadoras o no, no soy yo quien debe juzgarlo.

–Para mí es como una norma, cuando una persona escribe cartas tan largas con tanta facilidad no puede escribir mal.

–Ese cumplido no vale para Lisandru –interrumpió su Charles– porque no escribe con facilidad. Estudia demasiado las palabras. Siempre busca palabras complicadas de más de cuatro sílabas, ¿no es así, Lisandru?

–Mi estilo es muy distinto al tuyo, al menos yo no escribo sin sentido, no me como la mitad de las palabras y emborrono el resto –dijo el pelirrojo en defensa

–cuando escribo trato de expresar no solo las ideas , sino también los sentimientos, así que, las ideas me vienen tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de expresarlas; de manera que, a veces, mis cartas no comunican ninguna idea al que las recibe. Aun que considero que mis sentimientos son percibidos –concluyo Charles muy contento con su respuesta

–Siendo tan humilde…no veo nada que se te pueda reclamar –dijo Candy interviniendo en la platica y defendiendo a Charles

-¡Va!... nada es tan falso que la humildad. Casi siempre no es otra cosa que falta de opinión, y a veces es una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse –contesto visiblemente molesto el pelirrojo –"por que siempre tiene que defenderlo" -pensó

–¿Y cuál de esos dos calificativos aplicas a mi reciente acto de modestia? –pregunto divertido Charles

–Una forma indirecta de vanagloriarse; porque tú, en realidad, estás orgulloso de tus defectos como escritor, puesto que los atribuyes a tu rapidez de pensamientos, la facilidad para expresar tus sentimientos y a un descuido en la ejecución, cosa que consideras, si no muy estimable, al menos muy interesante. Siempre se aprecia mucho el poder de hacer cualquier cosa con rapidez, y no se presta atención a la imperfección con la que se hace, ¿qué tiene de elogiable hacer las cosas con rapidez si precipitadamente se dejan asuntos sin resolver, lo que no puede ser beneficioso para ti ni para nadie? Y peor aun ¿Cómo puede ser elogiable que una persona se deje llevar por los sentimientos?

––¡No! ––Exclamó Charles –veras…estoy convencido de que lo que opino de mi mismo es verdadero y no solo lo digo para presumir delante de las damas –dijo Charles dándole al clavo a lo que en verdad Lisandru opinaba.

-creo en las palabras de Charles –intervino de nuevo Candy –pero lo que en verdad llama mi atención es el hecho de que al parecer, el joven Marshall, da la falsa impresión de nunca permitir que las emociones influyan en sus decisiones. Pero me pregunto cambiaria algunas de sus decisiones si un amigo al que respete, quiera y aprecie se lo pidiera?... ¿se negaría a complacer el deseo de su amigo sin esperar las razones?

-mmm su observación es muy cierta, creo que en un caso así seria importante dejar en claro que tan importante es la petición y cuanto aprecio se tiene por el amigo

–Perfectamente –dijo Charles con un tono notoriamente juguetón –fijémonos en todos los detalles sin olvidarnos de comparar estatura y tamaño; porque eso, mi querida Candy, es realmente importante en la discusión. Le aseguro que si Lisandru no fuera tan alto comparado conmigo, no le tendría ni la mitad del respeto que le tengo. Confieso que no hay nada más imponente y atemorizante que Lisandru en determinadas ocasiones y en determinados lugares, especialmente en las mañanas cuando es obligado a despertar –dijo poniéndose hábilmente de pie y tratando de imitar el rostro inexpresivo y la fría mirada de Lisandru

Lisandru sonrió; pero Candy se dio cuenta de que se había ofendido bastante y contuvo la risa.

–Conozco muy bien tus tácticas –dijo el pelirrojo a Charles––. No te gustan las discusiones y quieres concluir con esta.

–Quizá. Las discusiones se parecen demasiado a las disputas. Y las detesto, así que si tú y Candy posponen sus comentarios para cuando no este presente, lo agradeceré, además así podrán hablar a mis espaldas –concluyo con una amplia sonrisa

-por mi no hay problema –dijo Candy –y creo que el joven Marshall debería terminar su maravillosa carta –concluyo haciendo énfasis sarcástico en maravillosa, lo que ocasiono las leves risas de Charles y Julieth

Después de algunos minutos Lisandru logro terminar con lo que le pareció, fue la carta mas larga que había escrito en su vida, y no solo por las interminables interrupciones de Elisa, si no por que la presencia de una rubia era una incitación a la distracción, así que para relajarse de la presión que le provocaba la rubia decidió recurrir a su principal fuente de desahogo…su hermana

-Julieth…dime te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para complacerme con una melodía?

-oh si por favor!!! –secundo la petición Charles –yo te acompañare con mi violin!!!!

Julieth sonrió hacia nadie en particular y asintió

Pronto la música empezó a escucharse, tan cálida y agradable que dejaba claro la magnifica sincronía que Charles y Julieth poseían, sincronización que dejo abrumada a Candy, pero lo suficientemente lucida como para darse cuenta que era observada con gran detalle por unos impresionantes y escrupulosos ojos azules.

- "Dios que manera de mirar!!!!...¿por que me ve a si? De seguro me juzga y me desaprueba. En verdad… ¿Qué pensara de mi?...de seguro le parezco odiosa…pero no me importa" –pensó sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él

-"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?…de pensar en ella?...de querer… -Lisandru no pudo terminar con su pensamientos, pues el impulso de tenerla cerca sobrepaso su inconsciencia, se puso de pie y con esa altivez que tanto lo caracterizaba se dirigió a ella.

–¿Le apetecería, señorita Andrey, aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar?

Candy sonrió ante la invitación, pero no contesto ocasionando el asombro y la impaciencia en Lisandru

–¿Le apetecería, señorita Andrey, aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar? –repitió con algo de duda la pregunta

–¡Oh!, ya había oído la pregunta. Estaba…mmm… meditando la respuesta. –dijo ella con una sonrisa tratando de parecer lo mas relajada posible -Sé que usted querría que contestase que sí, y así habría tenido el placer de criticar mi forma de bailar; por lo que he decidido evitarle el desaire y responderle que no deseo bailar en absoluto, y ahora menosprécieme si se atreve –concluyo Candy, muy complacida con su respuesta, pero lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba en absoluto

––No me atrevo, se lo aseguro –respondió el pelirrojo, sin una pisca de enfado y con una sincera sonrisa

Candy lo miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, y era un espectáculo impactante, su rostro cambiaba completamente a tal grado que Candy creyó estar viendo a otra persona y no pudo mas que verle sorprendida y asombrada.

Por su parte Lisandru no estaba para nada enfadado, al contrario, se encontraba realmente divertido con la cara de incredulidad que poseía Candy en ese momento y es que la rubia era poseedora de una dulzura que era perceptible incluso cuando trataba ser maliciosa, con cualquier otra persona se hubiera ofendido, pero con ella era algo imposible. Definitivamente Lisandru nunca había estado tan ensimismado con una chica como lo estaba con ella. Creía realmente que si no fuera por la inferioridad de su pasado, se vería en peligro.

Elisa vio y escucho lo suficiente como para desencajar el rostro y ponerse celosa, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que alguien como Lisandru prefiriera bailar con una huérfana,

-¿Por qué ella?!!!!! Maldita huérfana!, pero ya me las pagaras, a Lisandru no podrás quitármelo –pensó decidida

*****

-espero –Le dijo al pelirrojo mientras se despedía de él después de la velada – sinceramente que cuando su alianza con Candy ocurra, este feliz de que ella traiga consigo a los huérfanos del hogar de Ponny, o tal vez su felicidad no este completa hasta acarrear a esta mansión a cuanto mendigo o enfermo pordiosero encuentre…claro como acto de misericordia –Elisa, inteligente como siempre, intentaba provocar a Lisandru para que se decepcionase de Candy, hablándole de su supuesto matrimonio con ella y de la felicidad que le traería

––¿Tiene alguna recomendación mas?

––¡Oh, sí! Deje que los retratos de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, sean colgados en la galería de la Mansion. Póngalos al lado de su respetable familia, estoy segura de que eso la hará inmensamente feliz, solo que en cuanto al retrato de su Candice, no debe permitir que se lo hagan, porque ¿qué pintor podría hacer justicia a sus hermosos ojos?

–Desde luego, seria una tarea imposible captar su expresión, pero el color, la forma y sus bonitas pestañas podrían ser reproducidos. –extrañamente los comentarios mal intencionados de Elisa le habían molestado, no le había agrado en absoluto su tono despectivo y sus modos, pero por conveniencia prefirió parecer indiferente y despedirla con fría gentileza.

Para él algo había quedado muy claro: su conducta durante el último día de Candy en la mansión, era decisivo. Debía tener un especial cuidado en no mostrar ninguna señal que pudiera indicar que Candy influenciaba en su felicidad. Era imperativo, debía quitársela de la cabeza. Aunque su corazón le dijera que eso era una misión imposible

******

Fin del cap 6

************************************************************

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo…no tengo escusa…bueno si exámenes y vacaciones jajajaja pero bueno ya estoy de regreso.

Se que este cap me kedo algo corto pero decidí no aumentarle mas, por que el siguiente cap perdería algo de forma, así que decidí dejarlo así, bueno espero que les guste. También se que no sucede mucho que digamos, pero trate de reflejar una de mis partes favoritas de la novela…las muy bien disimuladas discusiones entre Darcy y Lizzy. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sin mas me despido hasta el próximo cap. Ha lo olvidaba gracias por los comentarios, como siempre se les agradece un buen!!!!!!!

PD: jajaja un adelanto, en el siguiente cap:

Aparecerá un nuevo personaje que revelara información importante sobre nuestro querido Lisandru. Bueno ahora si bye!!!!


	8. Conociendo a Dorian Carlton

Capitulo VII

*********************************************************************

"El señor Wickham era el hombre afortunado al que se tornaban casi todos los ojos femeninos; y Elizabeth fue la mujer afortunada a cuyo lado decidió él tomar asiento…"

*****

**Conociendo a Dorian Carlton**

*********

-auch!!–grito Candy frunciendo el seño y con toda la razón, con esa era la decima vez que el modisto le pinchaba desde que había empezado a tomarle las medidas para adaptarle el vestido a la perfección

-oh lo siento mucho señorita, -se disculpo el modisto

-Candice!!! Mantente quieta o Jean no podrá terminar nunca

-lo siento es solo que el corsé me incomoda –dijo moviéndose un poco para disminuir la leve asfixia que le ocasionaba el corsé

-vamos Candy no te quejes, no ves que es la ultima moda –dijo Annie, que a diferencia de Candy estaba gozando enormemente su participación en los arreglos de la fiesta

-no sabia que estaba de moda no respirar -protesto

-Candice!!!!

Candy suspiro y por enésima vez puso todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse quieta, pero no era una tarea fácil, especialmente por que ya estaba harta, desde su regreso a la mansión Andrey, la tía abuela no había hecho otra cosa que concentrarse en los preparativos de la fiesta, la comida, la decoración, los músicos, las invitaciones, aun no entendía como el doctor Ken consideraba todo esto como una "terapia".

*****Flash back*****

-bienvenida, señorita Candice…ya la extrañábamos –le dio la bienvenida de manera ceremoniosa el mayordomo mientras le sostenía su sombrero y Archie le daba las maletas de Candy

-gracias…no sabes lo mucho que los es…tra…ñe –concluyo con esfuerzo la fase tras ver como la casa estaba repleta de trabajadores que por alguna extraña razón perseguían a la tía abuela Elroy que daba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra

-Candice…que bueno que llegaste –dijo tomando un pequeño trozo de tela de las manos de un trabajador, se dirigió a ella y lo coloco cerca de su rostro –mmm… si en definitivo, quiero que los manteles sean de este color, combinan con sus ojos

-señora Elroy…que es esto –dijo Candy viendo de reojo a Archie quien simplemente le dedico una sonrisa resignada

-como que, que es esto, acaso ya olvidaste tu cumpleaños?

-no pero…no cree que esto es demasiado?, además usted aun esta en recuperación, no debería esforzarse tanto...sabe de esto el doctor Ken?

-claro…y lo tomo cono una terapia –dijo la anciana con total normalidad, para después voltearse y discutir con uno de los trabajadores

-¿Cómo que terapia? –pregunto la rubia esperando una muy buena explicación

-veras Candy -intervino Archie –al principio el doctor Ken pensó que era mala idea que la tía abuela quisiera organizar personalmente seméjate fiesta

-claro!!!!

-pero –prosiguió el chico –después se dio cuenta que la actitud de la tía abuela era distinta, se encontraba mas animada, de mejor humor, en pocas palabras…mmm…feliz. Así que concluyo que eso era provechoso para su salud y la dejo continuar

-pues no estoy muy de acuerdo –y mirando a los trabajadores continuo –enserio ella ha hecho todo esto sola?

-ha claro que no, Annie y yo también hemos ayudado –le respondió con una sonrisa –escucha Candy TODOS queremos que tengas un cumpleaños inigualable…te lo mereces

-pero no es necesario todo esto

-vamos gatita…mira a la tía abuela, luce emocionada, dale este gusto y date este gusto si? –le rogo con la mirada

Candy suspiro –supongo que esta bien –dijo resignada

*****fin del flash Back*****

-muy bien señorita eso es todo –dijo por fin Jean –la mucama le ayudara a quitarse el vestido

-Jean, espero que los vestidos estén listos la fecha acordada

-ho claro madame, por eso no se preocupe

*****

-haaa por fin!!!! –dijo Candy extendiendo los brazos, al salir de local del modisto y es que para ella había sido una real tortura de dos horas

-vamos Candy no exageres no ha sido tan malo

-Candice, tú y Annie pueden quedarse un rato mas en la ciudad, mandare a alguien por ustedes después

-pero no necesitara nuestra presencia?

-No –dijo simplemente y seguida por el chofer se alejo de las chicas, sin permitirles decir algo

-pero… -Candy había quedado consternada ante el total abandono de la tía abuela, la había acosado constantemente para que la acompañara a realizar todos los preparativos y ahora de pronto la dejaba sola en la ciudad

-bueno Candy… al parecer tendremos el resto del día para nosotras –dijo Annie con gran placer y tomándola del brazo la obligo a empezar con su recorrido, sin dejar que la rubia protestara

*****

-mira Candy un carrusel… ¿no es hermoso?...hace tanto que no me subo a uno –dijo muy emocionada,

Candy observo el carrusel y un sinfín de recuerdos aglomeraron su mente, mientras que un brillo de melancolía y añoranza se metía en sus ojos y sus labios dibujaban una leve sonrisa

-Candy…te sucede algo? –Pregunto su amiga al notar el cambio en el rostro de su mejor amiga –de pronto pareces triste

-poco antes de que Antoni muriera…el y yo estuvimos aquí y montamos el carrusel, comimos hot dogs…puedes creer que él jamás había comido un hot dog? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa –ese día ha sido un de los mejores en mi vida –dijo con una visible melancolía

-Candy –dijo por lo bajo Annie

-vamos Annie no pongas esa cara…las cosas pasan, además no sabes lo reconfortante que es recordar tan bellos momentos –dijo cambiando a una amplia sonrisa.

Ambas chicas continuaron con su recorrido, visitaron diferentes tiendas. Compraron algodones de azúcar, disfrutando al máximo de su compañía y su plática

-y a todo esto Candy ni siquiera me haz contado ¿Cómo te fue en la mansión de los Marshall?

-mmm…pues no hay mucho que contar

-vamos Candy…no me digas que no fue interesante pasar el tiempo en compañía de dos jóvenes como Charles y Lisandru?

-no se a que te refieres –dijo tratando de mostrar toda su indiferencia

-bueno pues te lo dejare muy claro…primero tenemos a Charles, que es en resumen un encanto, lindo simpático, agradable y muy atractivo, sin olvidar que pertenece a una buena familia. Por otra parte tenemos a Lisandru, con ese espíritu elegante y distinguido… dios!! Que chico, con verlo impresiona y esa forma como suele mirar, aun no entiendo como puedes soportarlo, tratar de mirarlo a los ojos es un reto divino, es en resumen aterradoramente atrayente

-Dios Annie como puedes decir eso? –Dijo realmente asombrada por el ímpetu de su amiga, -pensé que solo tenías ojos para Archie

-mmm…no; te equivocas, mi corazón es completamente de Archie –dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, -pero mis ojos suelen desviarse un poco de vez en cuando –concluyo con una sonrisa –entonces me contaras o no?

Candy suspiro y comenzó ha hablar resignada

-Como bien sabes Annie, mi labor en la mansión Marshall fue cuidar de Julieth y eso hice, aunque claro tengo que admitir que conviví con Charles y Lisandru e incluso me vi obligada a aguantar a Elisa…

-cómo Elisa, se atrevió a ir?

-cuando haz visto que algo detenga a Elisa? –pregunto con sarcasmo

-si que esta interesada en Lisandru!!

-si y en verdad hacen una pareja ENCANTADORA!!!...son tal para cual, los dos merecen estar juntos, lo único que lamento es que los pobres de Julieth y Charles tendrá que aguantarla…ya me imagino a sus hijitos todos odiositos y molestositos –dijo Candy con una mueca de total desagrado

-jajajaja…por lo visto Lisandru no es de tu agrado… tan mal te trato?

A la memoria de Candy vinieron los recuerdos de la semana pasada y medito un poco en silencio antes de contestar esa pregunta

-pues técnicamente no, no me trato mal, siempre fue…educado, pero frio como un tempano de hielo, en especial el ultimo día, puedes creer que apenas me dirigió diez palabras en todo el domingo y, a pesar de que nos dejaron solos durante media hora, se metió de lleno en su libro y ni siquiera me miró. Se porto realmente odioso –finalizo la rubia y para diversión de Annie su seño se frunció

-CANDY…ANNIE!!!!!

Ambas chicas voltearon al escuchar sus nombres

-Archie!!!

Archie se dirigía muy feliz al encuentro de las chicas, pero no iba solo, un joven lo acompañaba y la atención de ambas chicas fue al instante captada por él, no lo habían visto antes, pero poseía todo el aspecto de un caballero, y su porte y presencia las había dejado deslumbradas.

-Candy Annie, me alegra encontrarlas, la tía abuela me dijo que estarían aquí –explico Archie, pero las chicas no le prestaron atención, sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados admirando al extraño joven que lo acompañaba

-mmm "creo saber que pasa" –pensó un poco celoso Archie –Queridas…me encantaría presentarles a Dorian Carlton, Dorian trabaja para nosotros por recomendación de los Leagan, y actualmente nos ayuda con una negociación familiar –explico Archie resignado por el efecto que Dorian causaba en sus dos damas favoritas

-Dorian, ellas son Annie Britter y mi prima Candice White Andrey

-mucho gusto –dijo con una melodiosa y atrayente voz el chico y sin mas beso la mano de Annie y después la de Candy

Candy estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con chicos atractivos,(en resumen casi TODOS los que salen en la serie jajajaja…suertuda mmm) así que no era deslumbrada tan facialmente, pero este chico era simplemente un adonis, sus grisáceos ojos eran intensos y agradables a la vista, su fino rostro carecía de imperfecciones y su piel era realmente incitante al tacto y todo su encanto era completado por una cabellera rubia lo suficientemente rebelde para verse realmente encantadora, además gozaba de una altura y músculos suficientes como para verse realmente masculino; en resumen aquel caballero era una mezcla perfecta de belleza y masculinidad que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier chica que lo mirara.

-por fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la famosa señorita Andrey –dijo Dorian con una sugerente sonrisa dedicada a Candy –aunque tengo que ser sincero...la imaginaba diferente

-así?...y como se imagino a nuestra querida Candy –pregunto muy interesada Annie

-bueno –se rasco la cabeza el chico, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas –para ser sincero, pensé que se trataba de una niña pequeña

-jajajaj y que le dio esa idea? –la curiosidad de Annie había aumentado

-vera señorita Britter, cuando Mr Willian habla de la señorita Candice, siempre dice que es una adorable y risueña criatura que disfruta de los juegos al aire libre, la compañía de los animales y de trepar arboles; comprenderá mi lady, que mi confusión es justificada

Un fuerte calor comenzó a sofocar levemente a Candy mientras maldecía por lo bajo a Albert, y escuchaba apenada las risas de Archie y Annie

-tienes que admitir que la descripción de Albert es muy exacta -comento complacida Annie ante la frustración de Candy

-ho no, no me mal entienda no critico los gustos de la señorita al contrario los alabo, es difícil encontrar personas que disfruten tanto, de los placeres que la naturaleza nos brinda, simplemente me parece encantador –Candy sonrió ante el comentario de Dorian

*****

Los cuatro chicos recorrían la ciudad Annie iba del brazo de Archie y se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que Candy y Dorian gozaran de una platica con suficiente privacidad

-ya veo entonces Mr Willian te adopto…mmm ya decía yo que era demasiado joven para tener una hija tan crecidita

Sin saber exactamente por que Candy soltó una audible risita, clara y sincera. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de aquel chico, sus comentarios eran claros y libres de formalismos, le hablaba como si la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás y esa confianza realmente le gustaba a Candy

-Ahora se como suenan las risas de los ángeles

Candy se sobresalto por el comentario y busco rápidamente su origen

-Charles!!!! –un auto se había detenido al lado de ellos, y charles bajo acompañado de un orgulloso pelirrojo

Los seis chicos se reunieron y los saludos comenzaron pero solo Charles hablo abiertamente, mientras Lisandru se limito a saludar con una simple inclinación, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no caer en la tentación de mirar a Candy, y lo último que hizo fue fijarse bien en su acompañante

-que descortés lo olvide… -interrumpió Archie, --Hamilton, Marshall, déjenme presentarles a Dorian Carlton

Ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar ese nombre y fue entonces que dirigieron su atención al chico que hasta ese momento había hecho todo lo posible por no ser percibido. Candy se sorprendió del efecto de dicho encuentro, Charles sin duda se veía desconcertado, pero los más afectados eran Lisandru y Dorian. Lisandru frunció el seño de inmediato y su rostro se torno rojo, sus ojos desprendieron a un nivel sorprendente ese brillo que indicaba que su nivel de furia era insano y apretó sus puños instintivamente.

Por otra parte Dorian, palideció, se veía afectado y su ímpetu desapareció, con algo de esfuerzo correspondió la presentación con al una leve y dudosa inclinación y permaneció en silencio

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" –Pensó Candy llena de curiosidad –"se conocen…eso es seguro, pero porque su reacción?"

-me temo que ya debemos irnos –dijo inesperadamente Charles, consiente de la incomodidad de su amigo –aun nos queda cosas por hacer.

Ambos chicos se subieron al auto y sin más se alejaron, dejando a todos algo desconcertados, en especial a Candy.

*****

Después de la partida de los dos chicos, las cosas parecieron retomar su curso, Dorian recupero su espíritu y para placer de Candy continuo caminando a su lado, con la misma confianza como lo hacia antes de la llegada de Charles y Lisandru. Dorian retomo la platica hablando de los tópicos mas comunes y triviales, pero a Candy eso no le desagrado, al contrario, se dio cuenta de que los temas mas comunes pueden resultar interesantes si se tratan con destreza. Sin embargo y a pesar de que Candy estaba disfrutando la animada platica con Dorian, lo que en verdad deseaba escuchar era la historia de su relación con Lisandru, por que si de algo podía estar segura era que esa relación existía. Aun así y asiendo uso de toda su voluntad no pregunto y ni siquiera se atrevió a mencionar el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Dime Candy…la casa de los Marshall esta muy lejos de aquí –

-no mucho en auto se llega en aproximadamente media hora –dijo una sorprendida Candy por la repentina pregunta, mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaron su velocidad, advirtiéndole que pronto su curiosidad seria satisfecha

-y dígame lleva mucho tiempo aquí el joven Marshall?

-creo que poco mas de un mes –contesto y con ansia de que el tema continuara añadió –según se la mansión Marshall estuvo desocupada mucho tiempo y casi quedo en ruinas, pero ahora luce magnifica

-es de suponer –continúo Dorian –los Marshall son una importante familia, poseen tierras en casi todo el mundo, así que remodelar una casa es algo insignificante para ellos y eso nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, después de todo los conozco desde mi tierna infancia

Candy quedo sorprendida ante tal revelación y su curiosidad simplemente aumento

-te sorprende mi revelación, pude notar que se percato de la frialdad de nuestro encuentro…Dígame ¿conoce usted mucho a Mr Marshall?

-me temo que mas de lo que me gustaría…me vi en la necesidad de pasar una semana completa en su casa y a mi parecer es en verdad antipático y orgulloso –explico con verdadera sinceridad

Dorian sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Candy y continúo hablando

-no soy precisamente el mas adecuado para decir si es antipático o no, vera…lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado bien como para poder ser un juez justo, y temo que sea reprendida si sus primos escuchan la opinión que tienes sobre una persona del rango de Lisandru –dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva Dorian

-por eso no te preocupes nunca he sentido miedo de decir lo que pienso, además Mr Marshall no ha causado una muy buena impresión que digamos, se ha mostrado realmente orgulloso y dudo que mis primos difieran mucho de mi opinión –aclaro la rubia

-no seria sincero si dijera que lo siento, pero tengo que admitir que si me sorprende, la gente suele cegarse ante la fortuna e importancia, o simplemente le temen. En fin en innumerables ocasiones terminan viéndolo sólo como a él se le antoja que le vean.

-puedo asegurarle que ese no es mi caso –dijo una segura Candy –aunque lo conozco muy poco. No me cabe duda de que se trata de una persona nada buena

La mirada de Dorian de pronto se torno lejana y levemente asustada y entonces pensó en voz alta –Acaso pensara quedarse en Lakewood por mucho tiempo?

-no tengo idea, pero no he escuchado de que quiera irse…espero que su presencia no altere su estancia aquí o si? –pregunto muy interesada Candy

-por supuesto que no –dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz y después continuo con un tono mas clamado –nunca abandonaría mi deber y mucho menos por culpa de Mr Marshall, es cierto que me causa tristeza el verle, pero en realidad solo tengo una razón para evitarle y no me avergüenza decirla: pesar por un mal trato e injusticia

Candy lo miro sorprendida, pero atenta para escuchar lo que proseguía del relato

-mi padre fue un honesto hombre que sirvió casi toda su vida a los Marshall, el se encargo con esmero y honradez de gran numero de sus negocios, fue el hombre de confianza del antiguo señor Marshall y se gano todo su respeto, por lo que le permitió formar parte de algunos de sus negocios y así asegurarnos a mi madre y a mi un futuro, sino lleno de riquezas, al menos si digno y lo suficientemente holgado. Al recordar al antiguo señor Marshall no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que sentir respeto, añoranza y agradecimiento; el me apreciaba y dejo dispuesto que en caso de que mi padre faltara seria yo quien ocuparía su lugar

-eso fue muy noble de su parte –comento algo conmovida la rubia

-si, así es y es por eso que estudie leyes con mucho ahincó, para no decepcionar ni a él ni a mi padre. Pero lamentablemente a la muerte del antiguo señor Marshall todo cambio, mi padre fue destituido de su puesto y perdió importantes negocios, mi familia cayo en la ruina, y obviamente a mi no se me permitió ocupar el lugar de mi padre. Todo por lo que mi padre había trabajado se perdió.

-¡Dios! –Exclamo una realmente preocupada Candy –pero ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿No dieron ninguna explicación?

-si la dieron, a mi no se me informo. Solo puedo recordar el rostro frio y orgulloso de Lisandru informándonos a mi padre y a mi de nuestra desgracia…puede imaginar lo devastado que quedo mi padre? Y mi madre?

Candy lo miro con preocupación, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, no sabia como consolarlo

-afortunadamente no sufrieron por mucho tiempo más

-pero como?!!

-mi madre murió a los pocos meses, devastada por el dolor y la desesperanza…mi padre lucho un poco mas, pero aun así dios lo llamo después de dos años de larga lucha…desgastado y humillado, por aquellos a los que sirvió fielmente

Candy sentía que el corazón se le oprimía, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero se aguanto al observar el rostro sereno y resignado de Dorian,

-Crees que Lisandru tubo algo que ver con todo eso? –pregunto dejándose llevar por el impulso

-no me agrada pensar mal de la gente y mucho menos del hijo del hombre al que admire, pero se que a Lisandru, no le agrado, a pesar que crecimos juntos y de niños fuimos muy buenos amigos, al ir creciendo él cambio y poco a poco se convirtió en el hombre orgulloso que ahora es, por mi parte siempre he tenido un carácter impetuoso y un temperamento ardiente, y aunque me avergüence decirlo en algunas ocasiones le enfrente, claro, con merecidas razones. Pero después de eso, no recuerdo ninguna otra cosa de la cual se me pueda acusar. En resumen los dos somos muy diferentes y el me odia –concluyo el chico.

-¡que manera tan…tan…vergonzosa de actuar –dijo una indignada Candy –merece que todo el mundo se entere de lo que hizo

-algún día será desenmascarado, pero no será por mi…después de todo no tengo pruebas contra el, sin mencionar que mientras el recuerdo de su padre ronde mi memoria, nunca podre desacreditarlo, seria un duro golpe a la memoria de tan intachable hombre

Candy no podía sentir otra cosa más que admiración y al observarlo en ese momento le pareció realmente atractivo.

-me resulta absurda su forma de actuar…que pudo haberlo llevado a actuar de forma tan cruel?

-los celos y el orgullo son fuente de numerosos males, y al parecer el orgullo de Lisandru no tolero que su padre me apreciara tanto, desde niño fui testigo de sus celos, pero nunca imagine que le llevaran a semejante acto…en fin las cosas ya pasaron y ya nada se puede hacer –dijo con pesar el chico

Ambos chicos continuaron en silencio con su caminata, pero después de unos momentos Candy no pudo evitar comentar algo más:

-no puedo creer todo lo que ha sufrido…cómo pudo tratarte a ti y tu familia así?...es abominable!!. Su orgullo debió de impulsarlo a ser justo, pero en lugar de eso se comporto tan ruin…que tipo!

Dorian siguió en silencio y Candy continuo hablando

-lo que mas me sorprende es que ni Charles, ni Julieth o lady Isabella hayan hecho algo para ayudarte, no logro entenderlo, estoy segura que ellos son seres nobles

-tengo gratos recuerdo de Charles y de Julieth, los dos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, se portaron como hermanos reales para mí. Pero desgraciadamente Lisandru siempre ha influenciado mucho en ellos, solo dios sabe la sarta de mentiras que les ha hecho creer sobre mi, me duele mucho no poder convivir con ellos…aunque estoy seguro de que algún día sabrán la verdad…mientras tanto no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que esperar. En cuanto a Lady Isabella, desafortunadamente, nunca le agrade mucho, no supe jamás porque se comportaba así conmigo, aunque supongo que era para proteger a su querido nieto –dijo el joven con una expresión de sinceridad en el rostro –

Ambos chicos continuaron en silencio hasta que Dorian decidió comentar algo más

-hay algo que si me preocupa sobre todo este tema

-que es eso?

-que el orgullo lleve a Lisandru a repetir su hazaña con alguien más –comentó muy serio

-seria capaz?!!

-mi corazón espera que no, pero uno nunca sabe, después de todo el tiene el poder para hacerlo, sin mencionar que su fortuna aumentara enormemente después de su matrimonio

-Matrimonio?

-cómo? No lo sabe? –Candy negó con la cabeza –los Willson son una impórtate familia, famosos por poseer importantes tierras en América de sur, y según se es una familia muy unida a los Marshall, al grado que han planeado una alianza matrimonial por muchos años y lo mas seguro es que sean Lisandru y la señorita Caroline Willson los que cumplan dicho plan

Candy, hizo memoria y puedo recordar que Lisandru escribía para una señorita Wilson

-ahora que recuerdo durante mi estancia en la mansión Marshall vi, en una ocasión que Lisandru escribía una carta para dicha señorita

-si son muy unidos –dijo con algo de fastidio

-y usted conoce a esa señorita –el chico asintió con la cabeza – ¿Cómo es?

-igual de orgullosa que Lisandru y demasiado enfermiza, pero no la culpo después de todo tener una abuela como la que tiene debe ser abrumador –Dorian leyó la curiosidad en rostro de Candy así que continuo –la educación de la señorita Willson ha sido muy influenciada por su abuela Antonette Willson, una mujer déspota y orgullosa, a la cual solo parece importarle los apellidos y los rangos. Esa señora y Lady Isabella son muy amigas así que puede imaginar que el matrimonio es algo casi seguro

Una leve sonrisa se escapo de los labios de la rubia

-sonríes?

-es que se de alguien que sufrirá mucho al ver casada a esa pareja –dijo Candy pensando en Elisa

-Hey!!! Candy!!!...creo que ya es hora de volver –interrumpió de pronto Archie mientras él y Annie se aceraban –la tía abuela me pidió que regresáramos antes de la cena

-bueno en ese caso me despido –dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia para Candy y Annie

-no viene con nosotros? –pregunto interesada Annie

-ho no!... aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí, antes de regresar a la casa de los Leagan

-con los Leagan?

-si Mr Leagan me permitió quedarme en su casa mientras le ayudo en algunos negocios –dijo con una sonrisa y continuo –bueno señoritas, Archie, fue un día encantador, espero poder repetirlo pronto

Candy le sonrió complacida, para ella no cabía duda, Dorian Carlton, era un ser realmente noble y sincero, digno de toda confianza.

*****

-no puedo creer lo que dices Candy!!! –dijo una sorprendida Annie tras escuchar todo de lo que recientemente se había enterado Candy (que chimosita!!! Jajajaj)

-estas segura de lo que dices Candy –intervino también Archie apartando los ojos del camino de regreso a la mansión Andrey, y mirando por el retrovisor a Candy

-creen que Dorian pudo haber inventado semejante cosa? –pregunto indignada Candy

-no, pero…lo que dices es muy serio –comento Annie –a lo mejor se trata de un mal entendido entre ellos, o alguien les puso una trampa

-no lo creo Annie –sentencio una segura Candy

-pobre Dorian y encima de todo, tiene que soportar a Elisa y Neal…según se no lo tratan nada bien.

-¿Cómo?! Me sorprende que Elisa no haya mostrado interés un joven tan atractivo como Dorian –comento Annie

-a mi no…Elisa solo se interesa en un caballero cuando posee suficientes propiedades y títulos, no cero que muestre interés alguno en un joven que esta luchando con sus propias manos por salir adelante –comento muy convencida Candy

-en eso tienes razón –confirmo Archie.

*****

Fin del Cap VI

*********************************************************************

Holaa!!! Espero que este cap les haya gustado, no se por que pero escribir este cap si que me canso jajajaj pero aki lo tienen.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, (calemoon Thania Annilina Jenny Potter Granger Enserio gracias!!!!!!!!!!!) Espero que sigan leyendo y díganme que les pareció por fa!!!!

Aclaraciones y comentarios:

Dorian, tome ese nombre de la novela el retrato de Dorian Gray, otra historia que es de mis favoritas se las recomiendo si no la han leído.

Ha y les recomiendo la serie Lost en Austen…se moren de la risa, no hay mejor forma de describirla que como una "desadaptación de orgullo y prejuicio", realmente buena, se las recomiendo

¿Por qué Lisandru es pelirrojo?...simple me encantan los pelirrojos, en todas las series, animes o novelas es lo mismo, si hay un pelirrojo, ya estuvo que muero por él…jajajaja… (solo lo quería decir XD!!!)


	9. Solo por esta vez bailare contigo

Capitulo VIII

*********************************************************************

"Elizabeth cada vez se ponía más colorada por la vergüenza y el disgusto que estaba pasando. No podía dejar de mirar a Darcy con frecuencia, aunque cada mirada la convencía más de lo que se estaba temiendo. Darcy rara vez fijaba sus ojos en la madre, pero Elizabeth no dudaba de que su atención estaba pendiente de lo que decían. La expresión de su cara iba gradualmente del desprecio y la indignación a una imperturbable seriedad…"

*****

**Solo por esta vez bailare contigo **

*********

-Lamento no haberte escrito alguna carta Candy –se disculpo Albert mientras Candy y él admiraban el atardecer desde el balcón de la habitación, para pesar de la tía abuela, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de intimidad, después de todo habían vivido juntos por un tiempo.

-soy yo la que debería disculparse por que la tía abuela te haya hecho venir hasta aquí y abandonar tus negocios –dijo con sinceridad la rubia

-vamos Candy que dices… si tu cumpleaños era la cita mas importante que estaba escrita en mi agenda –bromeo el rubio

Hacia tan solo unas cuantas horas que Albert había llegado y Candy estaba completamente agradecida por ello, la presencia del rubio la relajaba y eso era justo lo que necesitaba, relajarse, en especial por toda la presión que sentía por la fiesta

-Señorita –llamo una mucama desde la puerta, -otro obsequio ha llegado

-ponlo con los demás –dijo Candy con indiferencia, mientras señalaba una torre cajas finamente forradas que ocupaban un poco mas de la cuarta parte de su habitación.

Albert la miro con resignación, no había duda su pequeña, era en verdad muy singular y eso era precisamente lo que lo hacia quererla tanto. Candy no era como las señoritas, que desde su nombramiento como cabeza de los Andrey lo seguían y acosaban, esas señoritas que seguramente ya hubieran destrozado las envolturas y exhibirían con orgullo sus regalos. No, ha ella no le importaban, ni le interesaban la cantidad o lo costosos que podían ser los obsequios, es mas Albert podría jurar que se sentía incomoda recibiéndolos

-veamos que tenemos por aquí –dijo Albert acercándose a la torre de cajas y tomando una al azar

-pero Albert que haces?

-curioseo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras rompía la envoltura –ho un perfume…ha!!! Esencia de rosas… -dijo aspirando la aroma para después tomar otra caja –mmm veamos que mas?

Candy se acerco un poco mas interesada

-peinetas de plata...mmm muy elegante –concluyo el rubio mientras admiraba un hermoso juego de peinetas en forma de mariposas

-que tal este –dijo Candy señalando uno

Albert lo tomo, lo abrió y poco a poco lo fue descubriendo

Candy y Albert lo vieron asombrado

-soy yo!!! –dijo sorprendida viendo el cuadro que ante sus ojos Albert acababa de revelar

-y de que forma –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

-no se de que ha…blas Albert –dijo la rubia aun admirada por el cuadro

-pues parece que tienes un admirador secreto Candy –dijo alejando el cuadro con sus manos, para admirarlo mejor

-de donde sacas esa idea loca Albert? –pregunto sonrojada

-vamos Candy dime que vez? –dijo exhibiendo el cuadro para la rubia

-pues… a mi usando una especie de traje griego, en un claro de luna rodeado de arboles –dijo la chica tratando de resumir el cuadro

-vamos Candy eso es todo? –dijo Albert con insistencia mientras sonreía ampliamente

-pues si, no se que mas quieres que vea?

-veamos, -dijo Albert para comenzar a evaluar el cuadro –es bueno, quien sea que lo hizo, en verdad tiene talento…y esta…profunda…loca… y completamente enamorado de ti

-Albert!!...por dios como dices eso –se quejo la rubia completamente sonrojada

-no lo entiendes?... el te ve así, como un una hermosa ninfa, un ser mágico, el te idealiza, esta enamorado de ti –concluyo

-pu…dieron copiar mi imagen de alguna foto o que tal si lo dibujo una chica…tengo entendido que son las chicas las que regularmente poseen mas talento con el pincel

-primero, no hay muchas fotos tuyas, Candy; segundo para darle este calor a la imagen de alguien necesitas pensar mucho en ella, tercero, no tiene tarjeta, y cuarto si una chica te ve así resultaría extraño; que así que en resumen: tienes un admirador secreto.

Candy se quedo observando el cuadro, viéndose a si misma y preguntándose que tan cierto podía ser lo que Albert decía. Tenía que admitir que sentía algo especial al admirar ese cuadro, como si un mensaje tratara de llegar a ella, pero no podía descifrarlo

-para nada Albert, para mi es solo un cuadro –finalizo, tratando de parecer segura

-como sea, el punto es que el que haya mandado este cuadro…me ha derrotado

-¿Qué?

-si por que ni comparación con el mío –dijo sacando un pequeño estuche de su saco y dándoselo a la rubia

Candy tomo con cuidado el estuche y lo abrió con lentitud

-dios!! Albert son hermosos –dijo mientras miraba impresionada dos hermosos aretes de esmeraldas –pero…

-oh Candy no empieces…sabes lo difícil que fue decidir que regalarte

-si pero es demasiado

-no me interesa!!! –dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación para que Candy no pudiera seguirse negando

*****

El día por fin había llegado y la caída lenta del sol señalaba que pronto la fiesta comenzaría. Poco a poco los coches empezaron a llegar y de ellos descendía hermosas mujeres enfundadas en lujosas ropas y tomadas del brazo de algún caballero elegante.

-luce magnifica señorita –dijo una mucama mientras acomodaba el broche con el símbolo de la familia Andrey –estoy segura que muchos caballeros quedaran impactados

Candy no presto mucha atención a los que la mucama decía, y se limito a bostezar,

-"ni siquiera ha empezado y ya estoy bostezando" –en verdad estaba cansada, la habían despertado desde temprano y había acompañado a la tía abuela a culminar algunos detalles, y después la habían obligado a tomar un exhaustivo tratamiento de belleza, que incluía masajes, un "relajante" baño de tina con esencias especiales, así como un tratamiento para el cabello, que según el estilista era lo ultimo de belleza en parís. Pero extrañamente en vez de sentirse relajada y descansada después de semejante tratamiento, Candy solo podía sentirse cansada, nerviosa e intranquila.

-Candy! –llamo Albert desde la puerta

-pasa…ya hemos terminado –dijo y Albert entro

-Wow!!!!...Candy siempre he pensado que eres bella, pero hoy te llevas las palmas, estoy seguro que tu admirador quedara completamente hipnotizado contigo

-ya deja de decir eso Albert…desde que ese cuadro apareció, no has hecho otra cosa más que recordármelo –se quejo la chica, ante un atractivo Albert que portaba orgulloso un traje de gala

-parece que los nervios te han puesto de mal humor…tranquila, esta fiesta es para que disfrutes no para hacerte sufrir…pareciera que nunca hubieras estado en una

-si, pero hoy estaré bajo la mira de todos…y si hago algo mal, y si me tropiezo, y si rompo algo y si…

-una mana de pingüinos entran volando en el salón y te raptan –dijo con un fingido rostro preocupado que cambio inmediatamente a uno burlón

-Albert!!!, hablo enserio

-Candy todo saldrá bien, puedo jurártelo, además aunque hoy cometieres un millón de errores nadie se atrevería a reprochártelos, no luciendo como luces hoy, -dijo con una sonrisa protectora y extendió su brazo para que la chica se acercara –ahora es hora de bajar –culmino

Candy suspiro resignada y acepto el brazo de Albert y juntos salieron de la habitación.

*****

La familia Marshall llevaba apenas unos minutos en la fiesta, eran saludados constantemente y muchos intentaban acercarse lo suficiente para comenzar una conversación.

-aun no aparece Candy?, -pregunto una ansiosa Julieth

-no querida aun no…pero no te preocupes, por que apenas aparezca, te narrare todo con lujo de detalle –le prometió Charles a la invidente

Lisandru aparento tomar la emoción de su hermana con indiferencia, pero la verdad es que su ser encerraba una emoción a un mas grande que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por salir…todo su ser se concentraba en una sola cosa: a que horas aparecería?!!!

*****

Un silencio generalizado se creo, y todas las miradas se centraron en la cima de las escaleras, la visión que surgía les parecía simplemente impresionante.

De pie en lo alto de las escaleras se podía observan a Candy que se sujetaba del brazo de Albert. Un aplauso general se comenzó a escuchar y ambos rubios comenzaron a bajar los escalones poco a poco, seguidos por la tía abuela y Archie.

Lisandru no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente le parecía imposible y por reflejo sus labios se entreabrieron, quedando atrapado entre la belleza de unos ojos verdes

-acaso esta loca…como se atreve a salir así…que no sabe el efecto que causa –pensó mientras que como único pensamiento coherente estaba el hecho de que muchos otros hombres también estaban notando todos los encantos de la rubia y eso lo enfurecía.

-dime Charles…¿Cómo se ve Candy? –pregunto muy emocionada Julieth

-como una diosa –dijo muy convencido Charles y consiguiendo una limitada cantidad de atención de parte de los oídos de Lisandru (la otra gran parte de su atención seguía en Candy)

-¿Cómo es su vestido, se ve bien su cabello…como lucen sus ojos? –urgió la pelirroja para saber más

-su vestido es muy bonito y le queda muy bien, su cabello esta recogido de un lado y adornado por rosas naturales. Sus ojos luces brillantes y llenos de vida…como dos esmeraldas

Lisandru no sabia de que estar mas molesto, si de que Charles, le narrara con tanto animo a Julieth o de la gran cantidad de detalles que había omitido

-"¿Cómo puede decir que su vestido le queda bien?...si simplemente le sienta perfecto" –Lisandru se centro en su atuendo, un hermoso y largo vestido negro decorado con hermosos detalles color rosa palo, que a diferencia de los vestidos de muchas de las damas de la fiesta, no era estorboso ni extremadamente ancho, se ceñía a su figura, marcando con elegancia y sin vulgaridad su silueta.

-su cabello…están brillante, parece hebras de oro, ¡como quisiera olerlo, seguramente huele a rosas! –pensó mientras que moría de ganas de acercársele y quitarle el tocado natural para que sus risos cayeran completamente.

-su rostro…es un ángel –pensó fijándose en los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia, su maquillaje apenas era notorio, pero así estaba bien, ella no necesita de el para lucir hermosa, -sus labios!! –su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras usaba toda su cordura para no salir corriendo, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse, aunque sabia de antemano que seria un beso eterno, pues nunca se cansaría.

-nos sentimos honrados en contar son su presencia, en especial durante este día tan especial en que festejamos a nuestra querida Candy, -dijo Albert ceremoniosamente a los presentes y con la cabeza le indico a Candy que dijera algo mas

-les agradezco infinitamente el que estén aquí –dijo y sonrió a todos lo que ocasiono otra lluvia de aplausos.

-no cree que Candy lo ha hecho excelente? –pregunto discretamente Archie a la tía abuela

-tengo que admitir que ha encajado mejor de lo que pensaba –concluyo la tía abuela sintiendo un golpe de orgullo en su pecho, por la aceptación de los invitados.

*****

La fiesta transcurría de manera agradable, y como era lógico, por ser la festejada, Candy era el centro de atención, siendo constantemente felicitada, y solicitada en las diversas conversaciones.

-Candy, muchas felicidades –dijo Julieth que tímidamente se acerco guiada de Charles y Lisandru

-oh Julieth muchas gracias -dijo Candy con una magnifica sonrisa

-señorita Andrey... al verla bajando de las escaleras me he quedado sin palabras, así que solo puedo decirle que estoy a sus pies, -dijo Charles en un tono y con una mirada que hizo que Candy se pusiera roja y que muchos de los presentes comenzaran a murmurar.

Lisandru por puro reflejo se tenso, detestaba que su amigo se comportara así, por que tenia que hacer tan notorio su gusto por Candy?

-Lisandru no vas a felicitar a Candy? –pregunto repentinamente Charles y causando el desconcierto de Lisandru, quien voltio a ver a Charles que, misteriosamente, lo miraba algo burlón

-claro…muchas felicidades señorita Andrey –dijo con total formalidad y frialdad

Candy trago en seco mientras lo observaba –mu…chas gracias –dijo débilmente.

Tenia que admitir que se veía especialmente atractivo, su cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás dejaba admirar la belleza de sus facciones, sus ojos azules, con ese brillo altanero y orgulloso, parecían más penetrantes que nunca y su porte era ensalzado al portar un traje negro de indudable calidad.

-vaya enserio estoy celoso –dijo con jovialidad Albert, que ágilmente se había colado entre el grupo –no estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi protegida tan solicitada…me temo que la próxima vez lo pensare mejor antes de hacer una fiesta en su honor

-Albert! No digas esas cosas –dijo apenada Candy causando la risa de los involucrados en la platica.

-bueno señorita le perdono, pero le exijo lo ya establecido

-ah?

-el primer baile –le recordó al oído y acercándose mucho a ella, lo que otra vez ocasiono murmullos por parte de los presentes y que la tención de Lisandru aumentara mas.

Albert dio las indicaciones necesarias y el baile comenzó. Candy y el se dirigieron al centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar llamando poderosamente la atención de todos los presentes

*****

-"me preocupa…por que no lo he visto en toda la fiesta…será que mi invitación no le llego?...no puede ser si yo en persona se la envié" –pensaba la rubia mientras bailaba con Albert-

-piensas en él verdad?

-si…a…a no! –dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente

-dime Candy para quien era la invitación que enviaste personalmente

Candy trago en seco y estuvo a unto de tropezarse –no se a que te refieres Albert

-vamos no me subestimes Candy, aunque si no quieres decirme le pediré al mensajero que me lo diga…crees que se niegue?

-desde cuando eres tan malicioso…ahora si pareces pariente de los Leagan –dijo completamente sonrojada y ocasionando una risotada por parte de Albert

*****

-Lucen muy bien juntos no creen? –dijo maliciosamente Elisa, que de improvisto se había unido al grupo donde se encontraban Lisandru y compañía.

-oh si lucen encantadores ambos son muy atractivos y simpáticos –dijo una de las señoras incluidas en el grupo

-si claro que si –continuo Elisa con su mismo tono malicioso –no cabe duda que la tía abuela Elroy ha hecho un excelente trabajo con Candy…bueno es lo que se esperaba, después de de todo Candy seguramente terminara casándose con Albert

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y un pelirrojo en especial apretó con fuerza sus puños casi hasta hacerse daño.

-vamos Julieth acompáñame a tomar algo –dijo inesperadamente Charles y visiblemente disgustado, a lo que la chica respondió con una afirmación y ambos se alejaron del grupo

-"no quiso escuchar" –pensó Lisandru

-pero linda…que dices si Candy es la protegida de Albert…se supone que son como padre e hija –dijo asombrada la señora, pero con un tono de completa curiosidad por continuar el tema

-vamos véanlos, no parecen justamente un padre y su hija –dijo y los presentes se fijaron mejor en ellos

Lisandru los observo mejor, poniendo atención en sus movimientos y gestos. Dios como deseaba saber leer los labios!!!.

Albert parecía preguntarle algo y Candy contesto algo nerviosa, Albert le dijo algo nuevamente, aparentemente algo perturbador, seguramente un alago; pues Candy por poco se tropieza y se sonrojo completamente. Ella de nuevo le respondió y el la miro de manera ¿seductora?. Candy pareció mucho mas apenada que nunca, posiblemente por el efecto de su mirada pero aun así respondió ocasionando una risotada abierta de Albert…definitivamente aquella escena parecía un cortejo

-bueno si definitivamente no parecen una padre y una hija, pero aun así ella es su pupila, no lo puedo creer!!

-pues si es difícil de creer, tampoco lo creía en un principio, en especial por el desafortunado origen de Candy; pero después de lo de mi querido hermano ya no tengo dudas

-te refieres a la cancelación del compromiso –intervino otra mujer

-o claro…después de la cancelación mi pobre hermano no ha sido el mismo y no saben como me duele

-a que te refieres? –pregunto de pronto Lisandru y Elisa sonrió, sabiendo que había conseguido su atención

-bueno es que Candy y mi hermano estuvieron comprometidos hace algún tiempo –las palabras Candy mi hermano y comprometidos resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Lisandru

*****

-aunque no te lo mereces, te lo diré solo por que te quiero mucho Candy –dijo un burlón Albert

-ah?

-el no pudo venir, el deber le llamo y sin remedio se vio obligado a viajar, pero afirmo sentirse totalmente alagado por la invitación, me dijo además, que se sentía en deuda y que esperaba pagarla mas delante de alguna forma

Candy miro asombrada a Albert, -Albert tu sabias!!

-me entere por casualidad –dijo un poco mas serio, como reclamándole a la chica que no le informara su interés por el caballero

-te molesta? –pregunto Candy algo temerosa

-claro que no linda, esta es tu fiesta y estabas en tu derecho de invitar a quien quisieras…es solo que, te pido que tengas cuidado a veces las personas pueden llegar a decepcionarnos

-tienes algo en contra de Dorian? –pregunto interesada Candy

-no…pero tampoco lo conozco lo suficiente para confiar plenamente en el…sin mencionar que cuando le pregunte si pintaba me dijo que no.

Candy guardo silencio, pensando en que la advertencia de Albert se escuchaba realmente exagerad y lamentándose por no poder contar con la presencia del chico

*****

–ellos en verdad se querían…no saben toda la devoción con que mi hermano la trataba, y ella no le era indiferente. –dijo Elisa continuando con su relato –Así que como era de esperarse decidieron comprometerse. Ya podrán imaginarse la felicidad de mis padres y la mía, después de todo si mi hermano era feliz yo también (jajajaja creo que aquí si me mande jajajaj!!! Me dieron ganas de vomitar).

-y entonces que paso –urgió una señora de vestido rojo

-al principio todo marchaba bien incluso se contaba con el apoyo de la tía abuela para dicho compromiso, pero fue entonces que Mr William se entero y entonces empezaron las desgracias para mi pobre hermano…justo después de que el anuncio del compromiso se pusiera en los periódicos, Mr William se presento en la casa, junto con Candy, estaba realmente molesto, se negaba completamente al compromiso, argumentaba que Candy no le correspondía a Neal y no se cuanta cosa mas

-y Candy que hizo?

-pues no dijo nada, y mi pobre hermano término con el corazón destrozado-

-que desfachatez, como puedo actuar así Candy

-no la culpo…después de todo ¿Cómo podría ir en contra de la persona que la ha protegido y le ha dado tanto? Le debía obediencia y gratitud –dijo hábilmente Elisa sabiendo que no le convenía mostrar su repulsión por Candy.

-nunca imagine de William….tan recto que parece

-mmm opino que mas bien actuó con inteligencia, tal vez considero difícil encontrar una esposa lo suficientemente buena para el, así que mejor se construyo una de la nada, le dio educación, la mejor educación de Inglaterra e incluso libertad…la formo tal como un ceramista aun jarrón… a su gusto –concluyo Elisa contenta con su comparación –además Candy es realmente muy lista, ha sabido ganarse a la gente mas importante de la sociedad de Lakewood, e incluso a la tia abuela Elroy, que antes era mas intransigente con ella.

-espera un momento…entonces Candy no esta enamorada de Mr William?

-mmm una de las cosas que nunca me agradaron de Candy fue el hecho de que se enamorara con tanta facilidad…así que creo que a estas alturas ya debe sentirse atraída por Mr William…en especial con lo encantador que es

Nadie objeto lo dicho y todos se limitaron a manifestar su desacuerdo con la conducta de ambos rubios y su simpatía por Neal.

*****

La música paro, haciendo referencia a que el primer vals había finalizado y de fondo se escucho los aplausos de los invitados,

-espero que me permita el siguiente vals, no sabe cuanto he esperado por el

-Charles!! –se sorprendió Candy

-oh por supuesto –dijo Albert sonriente y ya casi acostumbrado por el efecto que causaba su protegida –pero me gustaría que me respondiera antes una pregunta

-ha?...bue…no …diga –dijo algo extrañado Charles

-usted pinta?

-mmm…no…no señor no, dios no me doto con ese don

-Albert!!!...ya deja eso –dijo Candy notando las claras intenciones de su protector, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la mano de Charles que aun tenia extendida, para después comenzar a bailar.

*****

El mundo pareció apartase para Lisandru y solo se enfoco en los dos rubios que bailaban animadamente, un frio extraño se mezclaba con su sangre; un dolor agudo se arremolinaba en su pecho ese dolor que siempre sentía cuando veía a la rubia acompañada de algún caballero…extrañamente un deseo opacaba todos sus celos...

-"aunque sea solo un baile con ella" -penso

-es una verdadera lastima ¿no crees? –interrumpió Elisa

-de que hablas?

-Charles…creo que el igual noto los "maravillosos" ojos de Candy –dijo haciendo referencia a los rubios –me pregunto cuantos caballeros mas tendrán el verde como color favorito…yo que tu me preocuparía de que tu amigo no saliera lastimado

-con tu permiso –se disculpo secamente, simplemente no podía seguir escuchando a Elisa

*****

-dime Candy Albert y tu son muy unidos? –preguntó el rubio tanteando el terreno

-si claro…Albert para mi es mas que mi protector y tutor

-así? –una sonrisa melancólica se fugo de los labios del chico –que exactamente es para ti?

-es mi hermano, mi padre, mi amigo…mi familia. El ser que siempre estará conmigo y me brindara su apoyo.

Charles se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, analizando las palabras de Candy; después la miro a los ojos y sonrió…para el las dudas se habían disipado

*****

Candy se sentó de golpe justo a lado de Annie, realmente estaba exhausta, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había sido requerida para los bailes, ni con cuantos caballeros había charlado por incitación de la tía abuela, solo deseaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse

-en toda la velada no he visto a Mr. Carlton pensé que le habías enviado una invitación –pregunto curiosa Annie

-se la envié, pero no vino, el deber le llamo –dijo decepcionada

-crees que cierto caballero pelirrojo también haya influenciado en la ausencia de Mr Carlton?

-claro que no Annie!!!...Dorian no es un cobarde,

Annie dejo escapar una pequeña risita –no hay duda que esto va ser muy difícil para ti

-de que hablas Annie?

-de elegir…mmm…el bello…el dulce…o…el orgulloso.

-que tonterías dices Annie

-**me permitiría la siguiente pieza? –**Pregunto con seriedad un pelirrojo –"si me dice que no me muero"

**-si –**dijo quedamente Candy, para su sorpresa y para la de él 

Después de una leve reverencia con la cabeza Lisandru se fue dejando a Candy casi al borde de un ataque

-que diablos acabo de hacer –se quejo –me cogió tan de sorpresa que respondí sin pensar

-vamos Candy no creo que sea tan malo…a lo mejor bailar con él resulta mágico

-no lo creo –concluyo con pesar

*****

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, Lisandru se acerco de nuevo a Candy causando que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

-vamos Candy…se inteligente…no creo que ganarse la antipatía de Mr Marshall sea lo mejor –le dijo por lo bajo Annie, antes que se pusiera de pie y acompañara a Lisandru.

Candy ocupo su lugar en la gran pista de baile y entonces fue inevitable mirarlo de frente…¿Cómo, diablos, alguien con una apariencia tan exótica y atrayente podría ser tan odioso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte?

-"me asusta" –pensó aparentemente dándole respuesta a sus preguntas

Lisandru extendió su mano y Candy ya sin remedio la acepto. Candy trago en seco, el simple rose de sus mano había ocasionado en ella una extraña tensión en su cuerpo y que en su estomago pareciera haber unas cien mariposas revoloteando

-"tranquila Candy Control!!!!!!!" –Se pidió mentalmente –"sabes lo ridícula que te verías si te desmallas aquí mismo?"

Para desgracia de Candy Lisandru se acerco mas a ella colocándose, con total delicadeza y firmeza en posición de baile y empezaron a danzar

-"¿Por qué siento que su mano en mi espalda me quema?... ¿Por qué diablos todos nos miran así?...y ¿Por qué tengo que bailar este preciso vals con él? –se pregunto notando las miradas de asombro de los invitados y reconociendo la melodía que en el pasado bailara con Antoni y Terry.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir palabra; hasta que Candy empezó a pensar que el silencio iba a durar hasta el final. Al principio estaba decidida a no romperlo, pero de pronto recordó que el peor castigo para su pareja sería obligarle a hablar,

-es una hermosa melodía

-si, así es –respondió para después quedarse callado

–Ahora le toca a usted decir algo, Mr Marshall. Yo ya he hablado del baile, y usted debería hacer algún comentario sobre las dimensiones del salón y sobre el número de parejas. –dijo Candy después de unos minutos

-le aseguro que diré todo lo que desee escuchar –para sorpresa de Candy le respondió sonriendo

–Muy bien. No está mal esa respuesta por ahora. Quizá poco a poco me convenza de que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos; pero ahora podemos permanecer callados.

–¿Acostumbra usted a hablar mientras baila?... "necesito escuchar por mas tiempo su voz"

–Algunas veces. Es preciso hablar un poco, ¿no cree? Sería extraño estar juntos durante todo un vals sin decir ni una palabra. Pero en atención de algunos, hay que llevar la conversación de modo que no se vean obligados a tener que decir más de lo preciso.

–¿Se refiere a usted misma o lo dice por mí?

–Por los dos –replicó Candy sonriente –aunque los motivos son diferentes en nuestros casos… me considero algo torpe al expresarme así que evito ser motivo de burla y en su caso, considero que espera siempre decir algo que deslumbre a todos los presentes y pase a la posteridad con todo el brillo de un proverbio.

–Estoy seguro de que usted no es así. En cuanto a mí, no sabría decirlo. Usted, sin duda, cree que me ha hecho un fiel retrato.

–No puedo juzgar mi propia obra.

Lisandru no contesto y parecía que ya no abrirían la boca hasta finalizar el baile, pero de pronto hablo

-visita usted a menudo la ciudad?

-solo cuando es necesario -e, incapaz de resistir la tentación, añadió –Cuando nos encontró usted el otro día, acabábamos precisamente de conocer a un nuevo amigo.

El efecto fue instantáneo; el rostro de Lisandru se ensombreció y sus ojos destellaron de furia al grado que Candy opto por no continuar el tema

–Al señor Carlton se le ha concedido de tan gratos modales que ciertamente puede hacer amigos con facilidad. Pero dudo que sea igualmente capaz de conservarlos.

–Por lo visto él ha tenido la desgracia de perder su amistad ––dijo Candy enfáticamente––, de tal forma que sufrirá por ello toda su vida.

Lisandru no contestó pero su mirada mostraba lo deseoso que estaba por cambiar de tema

-le parece si cambiamos de tema?

–no creo que haya otra pareja en el salón que tuviese menos que decirse el uno al otro. No hemos tenido éxito en los temas anteriores, así que no tengo ni idea de qué podemos hablar.

-¿Qué piensa de los libros? –le preguntó él sonriendo.

–¡Los libros! ¡Oh, no! Estoy segura de que no leemos nunca los mismos o, por lo menos, no sacamos las mismas impresiones. –Dijo recordando las lecturas con la tía abuela –para ser sincera, no puedo hablar de libros en un salón de baile. Tengo la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas.

–En estos lugares no piensa nada más que en el presente, ¿verdad? –dijo él con una mirada de duda.

–Sí, siempre –contestó ella sin saber lo que decía, pues se le había ido el pensamiento a otra parte, según demostró al exclamar repentinamente––: Recuerdo haberle oído decir en una ocasión que usted raramente perdonaba; que cuando había concebido un resentimiento, le era imposible perdonarlo. Supongo, que será muy cuidadoso en crear resentimientos...

––Así, es –contestó con voz firme.

–¿Y no se deja cegar alguna vez por los prejuicios? –siguió cuestionando la rubia

–Espero que no.

–Los que no cambian nunca de opinión deben estar muy seguros de sus juicios.

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

–Comprender su carácter, sencillamente –dijo Candy, tratando de encubrir su seriedad –Estoy intentando descifrarlo.

––¿Y a qué conclusiones ha llegado?

–A ninguna ––dijo meneando la cabeza –He oído cosas tan diferentes de usted, que no consigo aclararme.

––Reconozco ––contestó él con gravedad –que hay una gran diversidad de opiniones sobre mí, por lo que me gustaría que no juzgase mi carácter por el momento…por que me temo que no se reflejaría la verdad

–Pero si no lo hago ahora, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad.

-en ese caso no puedo hacer nada al respecto –repuso él fríamente.

No hablaron más y terminando el baile, se separaron en silencio, los dos descontentos, aunque en distinto grado, pues extrañamente Lisandru no podía estar molesto con Candy, lo que hizo que pronto la perdonara y concentrase toda su ira contra otro.

Candy a penas se recuperaba de los efectos de bailar con Lisandru, cuando, sorpresivamente Neal se acerco a Candy con su ya acostumbrado rostro impasible.

-así que la señorita Andrey esta encantada con Carlton –Candy miro de manera despectiva a Neal, pero el siguió con su discurso –Albert ha estado preguntando a mi padre constantemente por el. Pero me supongo que Carlton olvido mencionarte que es hijo de un defraudador que estafo a la familia Marshall… Déjame darte un concejo Candy: no te fíes de lo que Carlton te cuente, porque eso de que los Marshall trataron injustamente a su familia es completamente falso. No conozco los pormenores, pero sé muy bien que Mr Marshall no puede soportar ni oír el nombre de Dorian Carlton, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que un "repentino" menester le impidiera venir.

-tienes algo mas que decir Neal –dijo realmente molesta Candy

-si la verdad, es que te compadezco, debes sentirte realmente decepcionada de tu nuevo favorito; pero en realidad, teniendo en cuenta su origen, no se podía esperar nada mejor.

–Su culpabilidad y su origen parece que son para ti lo mismo –le dijo Candy encolerizada –porque de lo peor que te he oído acusarle es de ser hijo de un administrador sospechosamente acusado, y de eso, puedo asegurárselo, ya me había informado él.

-en ese caso, discúlpeme señorita Andrey –replicó dándose la vuelta realmente enojado

A Candy le tomo unos minutos recuperarse…para ella no cavia duda Lisandru Marshall era realmente un villano, aunque como podría un villano tener un tacto tan cálido y agradable?...

*****

Fin del capitulo VIII

Hoy si me canse es el cap mas largo que he escrito…pero se los debía después del retraso, pero he aquí mis razones.

Verán estudio psicología, y justo acabo de iniciar un proyecto de investigación que será la base de mi tesis…comprenderán la importancia…es por eso que no cuanto con mucho tiempo y por lo que les pido paciencia. Por algo si no deben preocuparse, estoy fielmente convencida de que lograre terminar este fic (lento pero seguro ajajajajaja).

Por otra parte he leído en sus comentarios que desean escenas romanticonas, en esto igual les pido paciencia…no se desesperen que si habrán (y de que manera…Todas están en mi maquiavélica cabecita, listas para ser compartidas)…y prometo ser muy pero muy meticulosa con ellas jajajajajaja.

Bueno sin más me despido, les agradezco sus comentarios y su lectura nos leemos pronto. Bye bye


	10. Regalos y presentaciones

"Elizabeth vio que no había nada que estuviese bajo la atención de esta gran dama que no le ofreciera la ocasión de dictar órdenes a los demás. En los intervalos de su discurso a la señora Collins, dirigió varias preguntas a María y a Elizabeth, pero especialmente a la última."

******

**Capitulo IX**

**_Regalos y presentaciones _**

Nunca antes los pies le habían pesado tanto, ni había sentido tanto cansancio en todo el cuerpo; y eso que había tenido que enfrentarse a una habitación entera de niños. Definitivamente las fiestas sociales no eran para Candy, en especial cuando era ella la festejada. Aun así, camino con pesar el corredor que la llevaba a su habitación. Su agotamiento era tal que abrió la puerta sin notar que la habitación estaba iluminada y alguien la esperaba

-señora Elroy? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-esta es mi casa Candice…puedo estar en donde quiera! –a claro

-por supuesto…es solo que me sorprende verla en mi habitación

-tenia que asegurarme que habían hecho adecuadamente tus maletas, además necesito hablar contigo

-mis maletas? –Candy dirigió su atención al piso y fue cuando noto los dos bultos que se encontraban acomodados justo a lado de su cama

-partirás mañana al medio día –dijo con total indiferencia la anciana

-a donde iré? –dijo la rubia con visible preocupación y con un corazón que comenzaba a inundarse de melancolía

-al hogar de Ponny –aclaro

Candy bajo el rostro con los ojos llenos de un extraño sentimiento de derrota y tristeza –"entiendo todo aquí ha terminado…tengo que regresar" –pensó

-no lo hagas Candice!! –Le ordeno Elroy mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su barbilla obligándola a alzar la mirada –algo que siempre he sabido es que una mirada triste no le sienta a tu rostro –le dijo con rostro serio pero sincero.

-señora Elroy! - Candy la miro sorprendida, y aunque trato de decir algo su garganta se cerró.

La anciana la tomo de la mano y la guio para que ambas se sentaran el la orilla de la cama –Candy…hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo –dijo mientras sorpresivamente suavizaba su rostro y su mirada, por obra segura de un milagro, se volvía mas cálida

-perdón Candy –dijo mirando los ojos de la sobresaltada rubia –gracias a mi la vida se te hizo aun mas difícil…aun sabiéndote inocente me deje llevar por los recuerdos, el orgullo y la intransigencia…es que eres tan parecida a ella…tus ojos con el mismo verde, tu cabello igual de dorado y esa calidez que se desprende de ti…dios! te pareces tanto a ella –termino diciendo soltando algunas lagrimas

-señora Elroy…por favor cálmese…le puede sentar mal –interrumpió preocupada

-no…si no lo digo entonces me sentiré mal por lo que me resta de vida –Candy guardo silencio dejándola continuar

-la hermana de William…mi sobrina…ella era como tu, la primera vez que te vi fue como si un fuerte golpe atacara mi pecho, aun siendo una niña eras como ella. No quería verte, me la recordabas, y su recuerdo me hacia sufrir con la idea de que su joven vida fue arracada. Pero, al parecer el destino quería reprenderme y ante mi pesar te ganaste el corazón de mi familia, al grado de que infinidad de veces hicieron todo lo posible para protegerte. William, Antoni Stear y Archie, todos ellos quedaron encantados contigo, con tu dulzura…y yo misma fui cayendo poco a poco en lo mismo…no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que odiaba que una leve risa se me escapara al enterarme de alguna de tus travesuras, o lo mucho que me recriminaba el sentirme orgullosa de alguno de tus logros. Pero el destino cruel con ambas hizo que la muerte desvaneciera ese acercamiento que me tentaba…Antoni…mi querido Antoni! fue una perdida que me sumió, y a pesar de tu inocencia mi corazón no dudo en convertirte en la culpable y mi amargura se extendió hacia ti. Es ahora Candy que por fin he entendido muchas cosas, tus cuidados, nuestras silenciosas convivencias, tu valentía y tu interés en mi…por fin puedo ver todo esto con claridad y se que en verdad eres una Andrey y mi nieta -Candy pudo sentir una fuerte explosión en el pecho. Es cierto que nunca le había preocupado la aceptación de gente, pero las palabras de la anciana significaban mucho…demasiado, significaban la mágica desaparición de tristes recuerdos y fue por eso que instintivamente sus brazos rodearon a la anciana y el llanto se hizo presente en ambas mujeres hasta que el desahogo fue satisfecho y cedió lugar a la tranquilidad.

-mira Candy esto es para ti –dijo Elroy mientras extendía una pequeña cajita.

Candy la tomo y la abrió lentamente -es muy bello –dijo extendiendo e inspeccionando un hermoso medallón de oro que colgaba de una fina cadena -…pero no es necesario

-oh, por supuesto que si!!...después de todo, todas las mujeres Andrey tiene uno –aclaro la anciana mientras le mostraba el propio. –y como tu eres una Andrey es tu deber cuidarlo y llevarlo siempre contigo

Candy sonrió, mientras observaba el fino obsequio, pero fue entonces que una duda resonó en su mente. Si la tía abuela la había aceptado… ¿Por qué tenia que regresar al hogar de Ponny?... y no es que no quisiera ir, después de todo amaba ese lugar…es solo que no entendía

-no te estoy echando Candy –le aclaro la anciana, que había leído en el rostro de la rubia sus dudas –necesitas pensar para tomar una decisión y que mejor lugar que tu primer hogar…además en estos momentos les sentara muy bien tu presencia

-decisión?...que es lo que debo decidir?

-si deseas quedarte aquí…como residencia permanente –Candy la miro sorprendía y la anciana continuo observando atentamente a Candy leyendo en su rostro algunas preocupaciones –Candy…se que eres un alma inquieta, que gusta de ayudar y trabajar y es por eso que no me interpondré en tus decisiones, solo te pido tu compañía y cuidados

Candy intento hablar, pero fue silenciada por la anciana

-no tienes que responder ahora…disfruta de tu refugio, de tus madres y de tus hermanos y después entonces dime tu respuesta

Candy le sonrió…la verdad es que ya sabia la respuesta

*****

Candy bajo del coche a toda prisa sin siquiera esperar la ayuda del chofer

-Candy!!!!! –pero a pesar que escucho los gritos de los niños, no pudo reaccionar…su mente se centraba en el personal que con gran empeño se esforzaba en la construcción de un nuevo edificio

-me pueden decir que es todo esto?

-como Candy…no sabias? –le cuestiono un niño a lo que la rubia respondió con una simple negación

******

-entonces la tía abuela Elroy las visito? –pregunto con incredulidad, mientras que junto con sus madres tomaba una tasa de té.

-si…te puedes imaginar lo sorprendida que estábamos ese día? –dijo la hermana María

-y que fue lo que les dijo?

-pues nos pidió que le platicáramos de ti…de lo que sabíamos de tu origen, de tu infancia y de las personas que mas amas –aclaro la señorita Ponny

Candy simplemente estaba impresionada…la tía abuela en verdad estaba interesada en ella, y eso la hacia feliz, pero a la vez, y por alguna extraña razón le daba un poco de miedo.

-después de eso nos pidió un recorrido por el hogar de Ponny y que le presentáramos a los niños

-ella pidió eso?!!

-si y por último nos pidió que permitiéramos que la familia Andrey se convirtiera oficialmente el protector del hogar de Ponny… nosotras aceptamos honradas y a los pocos días llegaron una manada entera de trabajadores para la remodelación y ampliación del lugar.

*****

El tiempo en el hogar de Ponny trascurrió de manera tranquila y extrañamente veloz, pues casi todo el tiempo Candy se mantuvo ocupada. Se concentró en prestar su ayuda a sus madres al cuidar y jugar con los niños, así como en prestar sus servicios como enfermera

-Candy Candy!!! –grito muy emocionado un niño –te han venido a visitar Candy corre…corre!! –continuo mientras tiraba de ella

-espera!!! Quienes vinieron? –Candy como única respuesta solo obtuvo que la guiaran hasta un lujoso auto con la insignia de los Andrey

-Candy!!! –le saludo muy animada Annie mientras bajaba ayudada de Archie

-Annie!! Archie!!...Dorian?! –dijo algo incrédula al notar a su mas reciente amigo

-chicos que hacen aquí?

-la tía abuela me manda…Pide tu respuesta –dijo Archie

-además nuestro querido Dorian insistió mucho en venir –aclaro Annie ocasionando el sonrojo de Candy

-no creo que tenga algo de malo el que quiera ver un hermoso rostro o si? –explico Dorian de lo mas tranquilo

Los niños que estaban junto a ella se miraron sorprendidos para después reírse entre ellos haciendo visible su próxima travesura

-Candy tiene novio…Candy tiene novio…Candy tiene novio!!! –empezaron a corear ocasionando que la rubia se pusiera mas roja aun.

-¡Quieren callarse!!!!! Dorian es mi amigo, no mal interpreten!!! –trato de defenderse

-Aja!...y nosotros somos duendes verdes!!!...Candy tiene novio…Candy tiene novio!!! –continuaron para desgracia de la rubia

*****

-Candy…dime de casualidad has recibido alguna carta de parte de Julieth o de Mr Hamilton? –pregunto con precaución Annie mientras ella y Candy observaban el juego de beisbol que Archie y Dorian organizaban con los niños.

-no, hasta ahora no, ¿Por qué?

-entonces, no sabes nada?

-Que debo saber Annie? –la curiosidad había atacado a Candy

-Bueno…veras… -dudo por un momento Annie –Julieth, Lady Isabella y Mr Hamilton partieron de Lakewood hace dos días…Lisandru fue el único que se quedo, porque al parecer aun tiene asuntos que resolver –Candy miro sorprendida a Annie y su corazón se sintió levemente acongojado

-sabes si tardaran mucho en regresar? –pregunto preocupada

-eso es precisamente lo extraño…según lo que les dijeron a sus amistades, no creen regresar en un buen tiempo…si es que regresan.

-bueno estoy segura que tuvieron buenas razones

-su partida esta acompañada de otro rumor –dijo Annie mirando preocupada a Candy, sabia perfectamente que ese rumor probablemente le sentara mal a su hermana de alma.

-Un rumor?...

-dicen que se marcharon para preparar el compromiso de Charles con Julieth…tanto Lady Isabella como Lisandru quieren que se casen lo antes posible.

El rostro de Candy mostro una extraña mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad por la noticia de Annie

-estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?

-es un rumor Candy…pero todos mis conocidos aseguran que es cierto –dijo con el seño fruncido

Candy bajo la mirada de forma desconcertada, sabia del cariño que Charles le profesaba a Julieth pero estaba segura que era eso cariño y no amor. Recordó sus pláticas con Charles, su mirada y su sonrisa, recordó a Julieth y su timidez…extrañamente se sentía un poco herida

*****

-este es un hermoso lugar…debes sentirte muy agradecida de haber crecido aquí –dijo Dorian mientras él y Candy paseaban del brazo por la colina de Ponny

-si el clima es estupendo –respondió Candy, mostrando el poco interés en la plática de Dorian

-por lo visto algo preocupa tu mente…¿no es así?

-¿Cómo?...-dijo reaccionando con lentitud…oh perdóname Dorian, estoy un poco distraída

-lo he notado…-le dijo sin una sobra de molestia por la poca atención de la chica –¿quieres contarme?

-Julieth y Charles se fueron…y dicen que…ellos…se comprometerán pronto…-dijo pausadamente y algo apenada

-escuche de eso…extrañamente la Señorita Leagan parece muy contenta con eso hecho…

-y tu que piensas? ¿Crees que sea verdad?

-si –dijo sin una pisca de duda –es lo que Lisandru y Lady Isabella han estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, así que la verdad no me extraña para nada.

-entonces no es porque ellos se amen?

-eso no lo se…pero al menos se tiene cariño y se conocen desde hace tiempo…hubiera sido peor que obligaran a Julieth a casarse con un desconocido no crees?

-Obligar?! –Candy recordó fugazmente los desagradables sentimientos que vivió cuando fue obligada a comprometerse con Neal y la piel se le puso de punta con tan solo imaginar que la desprotegida Julieth pasara por eso –en eso tienes razón, pero aun así es muy cruel obligarlos sin consideran sus sentimientos y solo por el interés de la fortuna económica… -concluyo.

-desafortunadamente, así es este mundo de ricos y poderosos…y es por eso que me parece sumamente especial encontrarme con alguien como tu… -dijo sonriéndole y ocasionando el sonrojo de Candy, situación que fue notada por sus dos queridas madres que miraban desde lejos, algo no les agradaba de ese joven.

*****

Los días que le quedaban en el hogar de Ponny pasaron de forma veloz y pronto Candy tubo que regresar a la mansión Lakewood, pero eso ya no la incomodaba

-Señorita…por favor baje de ahí!!! -pedía sumamente preocupada una mucama castaña

-vamos, Renata no pasa nada…solo estoy contemplando la vista…es tan hermosa –dijo justificándose

-si Señorita pero puede ser peligroso…además la señora pide su presencia…para atender a los invitados

-Invitados? –pregunto Candy mientras comenzaba a descender

-si, el joven Marshall y un amigo suyo están ya en el recibidor junto con la Señora…

-"Marshall?...por que habrá venido?...un momento…un amigo?...CHARLES!!!!!"

-pero baje con cuidado…podría romperse un hue… -dijo mientras veía bajar a la rubia, pero fue inútil pues Candy cayo pesadamente en el pasto –…so

-se encuentra bien señorita? –Pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie –a su edad no debería treparse a arboles…nunca había visto a una señorita de alta sociedad haciendo eso…

-vamos Renata, no me regañes y date prisa quiero ver a los invitados –urgió la chica

******

-buenos días –saludo Candy mientras irrumpía la solemne platica que se gestaba en la lujosa habitación

Los caballeros se pusieron de pie como marcaba la etiqueta y le saludaron

-"No es Charlie" –pensó con decepción mientras observaba al desconocido joven castaño que acompañaba a Lisandru

-Candice... se puede saber porque estas así? –le reclamo la anciana ante su desalineo

-lo siento…tuve un pequeño accidente en el jardín –comento un poco apenada

-"tan singular como siempre" –pensó Lisandru mientras recorrió con su mirada a la rubia, su rostro se veía sonrojado, por la carrera que pego, su vestido estaba levemente manchado de barro y en su cabello había algunas hojas –"luce como si hubiera estado jugando beisbol" –recordó el pelirrojo mientras su memoria evocaba aquel rápido partido en su casa y sin poderlo evitar una casi imperceptible sonrisa se le coló.

Candy frunció el ceño –"se burla de mi" –pensó al notar la aristocrática, orgullosa y leve sonrisa que al pelirrojo se le había fugado –"no se por que me extraña…debo parecerle de lo mas detestable"

-Candice –interrumpió los pensamientos la tía abuela –el caballero que acompaña al joven Marshall es Frederick Willson amigo intimo de la familia Marshall y por supuesto amigo nuestro–el chico hizo in asentamiento con la cabeza y se acerco para tomar la mano de Candy y besarla.

Candy enrojeció levemente ante el acto, aun no estaba acostumbrada a esa parte de la etiqueta, pero aun así le sonrió de forma amable al chico y así también pudo observarlo mucho mejor. No era tan alto ni tan atractivo como Lisandru y parecía ser mayor, aproximadamente la misma edad de Albert o tal vez un poco más; sus facciones no eran finas, pero sus ojos cafés eran cálidos y su sonrisa era agradable. A Candy le pareció una buena persona.

-es un placer conocerla Señorita, -dijo de forma amable –he escuchado mucho de usted –dijo mirando de reojo a Lisandru y sonriendo ampliamente

-espero que halla escuchado cosas buenas –respondió Candy y frunció el ceño, especulando si Lisandru fue quien había hablado de ella y que había dicho exactamente

-o por supuesto señorita, de alguien como usted solo pueden escucharse cosas apropiadas –Candy sonrió y miro de reojo a Lisandru que sin sorprenderla continuaba con su misma actitud orgullosa e indiferente –Mr Marshall, me alegra ver que se encuentre bien "una mentira piadosa" –pensó –escuche que su familia tubo que partir, ¿Cómo se encuentran? –pregunto tratando de sacar información

-se encuentran bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto Julieth me pidió que la disculpara por no despedirse, pero fuerzas mayores la obligaron a partir –aclaro el pelirrojo

-"claro!!! Un matrimonio obligado" ho dígale por favor que no se preocupe, entiendo –respondió y continuo mirándolo tratando de detectar algo mas en la actitud del chico y causando un leve silencio incomodo

-Candice –interrumpió la anciana, sacando a ambos chicos de sus mundos –El joven Marshall muy amablemente nos invita a una discreta cena en su Mansión en honor a sus invitados los Willson, desafortunadamente, no puedo asistir, ya había aceptado otro compromiso ese día, así que espero que Archie y tu representen a nuestra familia como es debido

-Yo?!! –dijo algo sorprendida, la idea de tener que estar cerca de Lisandru no le parecía nada atractiva.

******

Un suspiro se escucho de la boca de Candy mientras que ella y Archie eran guiadas por el mayordomo de la Mansión Marshall al vestíbulo donde los demás los esperaban

-vamos Candy, no creo que vaya a ser tan malo –trato de tranquilizarla Archie

-es que estar en esta casa sin Charles y Julieth va a ser muy extraño y siento que desagradable –dijo con pesar y resignación

El mayordomo abrió la puerta e hizo el respectivo anuncio mientras le cedía el paso a ambos muchachos, Candy respiro profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación, extrañamente se sentía inquieta y curiosa.

Después de las presentaciones, las pláticas comenzaron, lo que le dio a Candy la suficiente oportunidad para observar con atención a los presentes. Lady Willson era una mujer alta y algo corpulenta, sus facciones en definitiva denotaban una belleza pasada pero a simple vista era notorio sus aires de autosuficiencia y de superioridad, cuando hablaba lo hacia con autoridad denotando siempre que todo lo que decía era importante y que no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria, Candy no pudo evitar recordar a Dorian, y sus observaciones le hicieron comprobar que lady Antonette Willson era exactamente tal como él la había descrito. Por otro lado estaba Frederick, a quien ya conocía y que sin esfuerzos era capas de participar en la plática y mostrar su genuina amabilidad.

Junto a su hermano y presente con aparente esfuerzo, se encontraba una jovencita menuda y pálida hasta casi la transparencia, con una expresión en el rostro que daba la impresión de querer llorar o de haber llorado por mucho9 tiempo, aunque a pesar de la melancolía y apariencia enferma de su rostro, Candy tenia que admitir que poseía cierta belleza, una belleza que al admirarla solo incitaba a la tristeza.

Pero algo que sin dudas llamo poderosamente la atención de Candy, fue el comportamiento de Lisandru, que constantemente expresaba su preocupación por la comodidad de Caroline Willson y hacia todo lo posible para reconfortalarla, y eso extrañamente la incomodaba y le ocasionaba una presión en el estomago

La velada continuo hasta que el mayordomo interrumpió de nuevo para anunciar que la cena estaba lista y todos pasaron al comedor

******

-y dime Candy ya has sido presentada a la sociedad? –pregunto de pronto Lady Antonette, interrumpiendo la cena

-mmm…recuerdo que cuando tenia como 12 fui presentada ante la familia…supongo que ha eso se refiere –respondió no muy segura

-12! –Dijo levemente alarmada -¿Por qué tan joven?

-bueno fue a esa edad cuando anunciaron mi adopción –respondió tranquilamente

-adopción?! –volvió a alarmarse

-si Albe…quiero decir…Mr William Andrey me adopto

-vaya, que buen gesto, supongo que tus padres debieron ser muy buenos amigos de los Andrey o tal ves parientes cercanos

-no…la verdad es que ni siquiera yo los conocí

-¿Cómo?!!!

-de bebe fui abandonada en un orfanato, crecí con otros niños huérfanos en un lugar llamado hogar de Ponny y fui criada por dos magnificas religiosas

-pues cuanto lo siento –dijo de manera fría la anciana –que pena haber crecido sin educación y en semejante ambiente

-"como se atreve" –pensó la rubia frunciendo el ceño –pues la señorita Ponny y la hermana María siempre estuvieron muy pendientes de nuestra educación, no solo nos enseñaban con libros, sino también con el ejemplo, gracias a ellas aprendí valores tan esenciales como el amor, respeto y humildad –refuto orgullosa la rubia

-mmm ya veo –dijo y guardo silencio un rato, pensando su siguiente pregunta – y dime Candy me imagino que ser de pronto la hija adoptiva de William Andrey fue algo drástico y que tu educación debió convertirse mucho…mas…mmm…profunda

Candy no respondió y se limito a observarla de manera interrogante

-Candy fue enviada al colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra –comento Archie quien también se estaba incomodando con los comentarios de la anciana

-mmm ya veo, excelente opción, haber concluido tu educación en un colegio tan prestigiado es un gran avance

Candy sonrió levemente y dijo –la verdad es que abandoné el San Pablo…no me gradué

-¿Qué?!!! –Candy sonrió ampliamente, de forma extraña estaba disfrutando enormemente contrariar a la anciana –y por qué hiz0 eso?

Candy miro de reojo a Archie, quien lucia un poco nervioso por la respuesta de la rubia, y pensó un momento analizando su respuesta, creyendo que seria ir muy lejos admitir que casi fue expulsada y que en realidad se había escapado con la esperanza de reencontrarse con cierto aristócrata.

-quería buscar mi propio camino, y enfrentarme al mundo por mi misma

Lady Willson la observo atónita y después de un momento siguió sus comentarios –y logro encontrar su camino?

-al poco tiempo descubrí lo feliz que me hacia ayudar a los demás y decidí estudiar enfermería, y ahora soy una enfermera graduada –dijo con orgullo y con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Cómo es posible que te lo hayan permitido?!!! –dijo mas exaltada y con visible molestia, causando asombro entre los presentes

-vamos abuela cálmate –intervino Frederick –no veo el motivo de exaltación, la señorita Andrey solo busco su camino, y para eso se necesita ser muy valiente…por lo que propongo un brindis en su honor –afirmo poniéndose de pie e invitando a los demás.

Todos coincidieron con las palabras de Frederick por lo que a Lady Willson no le quedo de otra que participar en el brindis

Candy le sonrió a Frederick de forma agradecida, aunque sabia que la noche era joven y estaba segura que la velada seria muy larga

****Fin del cap 9******

Hola siento la ENORME tardanza, pero para ser sincera la inspiración me abandono T.T, sumado al trabajo, la tesis y la escuela se me hizo imposible, pero weno aquí tienen el cap 9, espero que les guste y a todos los que esperan las escenas románticas les pido que comiencen el redoble de tambores!!!!!! Jijijiji

Un saludo a todos los que comentaron y por fa sigan escribiendo sus opiniones sin mas me despido Bye nos leemos!!!!


	11. Bruscas Verdades

Hola estoy de nuevo por aquí. Me disculpo por la demora pero ya por fin aquí esta el cap 10…y les digo lo que me dijo mi prima Johana (la maldita siempre lee el fic sin mi autorización y antes de tiempo mmmmm…) "la mejor parte fue el final" seguidos por sus mieles de "dime que mas pasa". Pero bueno espero que a ustedes igual les guste y sin mas los dejo con la lectura y por cierto infinitas gracias por los comentarios!!!!

*********

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Bruscas verdades**_

Después del la cena los invitados fueron conducidos nuevamente al salón de la mansión Marshall donde se continuo con la velada para desgracia de Candy que no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación. Lady Willson, parecía solo interesada en platicar con Lisandru y Archie sobre la pobre salud con su nieta, lo que solo aumentaba los detalles de parte del pelirrojo para con la débil chica, mientras que Candy solo podía limitarse a sentarse en silencio de forma inconforme

-mi abuela puede ser algo acaparadora, en especial cuando se trata de Caroline –dijo Frederick, sacando de su trance a la rubia y comenzando con ella una amena platica.

Con la compañía de Frederick la noche cambio drásticamente, Candy podía platicar con él de todo tema, amigos, hobbies, libros, y por supuesto música, su plática transcurría de forma animada y con soltura a tal grado que llamo la atención de los demás presentes, en especial de un pelirrojo que por ratos miraba con consternada curiosidad a la pareja.

-¿se puede saber de que platicas tan animadamente con la señorita Andrey? –pregunto de forma sorpresiva la anciana

-de música abuela –respondió con una sonrisa

-Música!... oh en ese caso insisto en participar en la platica…no creo, que en lo que respecta a música, haya alguien tan versada y con mejor gusto que yo –dijo para después intervenir amplia mente en la platica con comentarios orgullosos y presuntuosos sobre sus muy amplios conocimientos musicales

-señorita Andrey –dijo llamando la atención de la rubia –siendo usted miembro de tan noble familia, supongo que debe estar ampliamente versada en las artes…dígame sabe usted dibujar?

-no para nada –dijo con una sonrisa para después quedarse callada

-toca el piano? –volvió a preguntar

-no para nada

-entonces tocara algún otro instrumento? –dijo de nuevo con cara de asombro por la poca disposición de la rubia

-no…vera…disfruto de escuchar la música…pero definitivamente no soy buena haciéndola –dijo con tono jovial a lo que Frederick y Archie rieron, mientras que el rostro de Lady Willson solo podía mostrar indignación

-le pido que disculpe a mi prima Lady Willson, -intervino Archie –ella es tan modesta que olvido mencionar que en verdad canta muy bien –dijo Archie para tranquilizar a la anciana mujer, pero inmediatamente se gano una mirada acecina por parte de su prima.

-ya veo!! En ese caso por que no interpreta algo para mi señorita Andrey

-creo que mi primo ha exagerado al decir que canto muy bien, la verdad es que mi talento no es sobresaliente, créame no es falsa modestia –dijo tratando de zafarse de las innumerables criticas que seguramente sugerían de su interpretación

-oh vamos señorita Andrey, mi abuela se lo esta pidiendo y yo mismo ansió escucharla…es mas podría acompañarla con el piano

Candy suspiro profundamente, definitivamente no tenia escapatoria, tendría que cantar

Frederick tomo su lugar en el piano, después de ponerse de acuerdo en la música comenzó a tocar y Candy empezó a cantar. La voz de Candy comenzó a llenar el lugar, como siempre segura y agradable. Claro que para el exigente gusto de Lady Willson no significo gran cosa, por lo que a la mitad de la melodía, dejo de prestarle atención para continuar platicando, pero no conto con que Lisandru se alejara de ella con educación y con cautela se acercara al piano para colocarse en una poción que le permitiera ver en toda su gloria el rostro de la rubia.

-"este que se cree acercándose así y viéndome de semejante manera" –pensó Candy al darse cuenta de la actitud de Lisandru –si pretende atemorizarme viniendo a escucharme con tanta seriedad, le advierto que no es fácil intimidarme, –dijo parando de cantar, mientras que Frederick continuaba tocando -es mas podría decir que es cuando actuó mas valientemente.

-para serle sincero no creo que enserio crea que mi intención sea alarmarla ni que su actitud ante el miedo sea siempre como la que acaba de describir –dijo con una sonrisa que puso algo nerviosa a Candy

-siento que su amigo esta tratando de mostrarme como una cobarde, y pienso que es de pésimo gusto el mostrar los defectos de los demás de esa manera…en especial cuando eso me podría inducir a desquitarme y hablar de mas frente a sus conocidos –dijo con seguridad y con una amplia y juguetona sonrisa

-puede usted hablar con total libertad señorita Andrey…no tengo miedo –dijo con sonrisa orgullosa y ojos chispeantes

-si Candy cuéntame… ¿Cómo es mi amigo en ambientes "extraños"? –pidió Frederick

- muy bien le diré, pero prepárese a oír algo muy espantoso. Ha de saber que la primera vez que le vi fue en un baile, -mintió pues mencionar su primer encuentro seria algo incomodo -y en ese baile, ¿qué cree usted que hizo? Pues no bailó más que con una solo señorita, a pesar de escasear los caballeros, y más de una dama se quedó sentada por falta de pareja. Ahora niéguelo señor Marshall

–No tenía el honor de conocer a ninguna de las damas de la reunión, a acepción de la señorita Leagan. –se justifico con una sonrisa

–Cierto, y en un baile nunca hay posibilidad de ser presentado... –sentencio con sarcasmo

–Puede que me habría juzgado mejor –añadió Lisandru– si hubiese solicitado que me presentaran. Pero no sirvo para darme a conocer a extraños. No tengo la habilidad que otros poseen de conversar fácilmente con las personas que jamás he visto. No puedo hacerme a esas conversaciones y fingir que me intereso por sus cosas como se acostumbra.

-para ser enfermera se necesita tener una buena memoria y aprender con rapidez, sin embargo siempre he carecido de tan buenos dones, por lo que en verdad tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder graduarme…no cree usted que también debería esforzarse –repuso Candy

Lisandru sonrió y le dijo –creo que no tengo nada que decir al respecto

Lady Willson les interrumpió de nuevo preguntándoles de qué hablaban. Por lo que Candy prefirió cantar de nuevo.

Lady Willson se acercó y después dijo a Lisandru –La señorita Andrey no canta mal, pero debería practicar… aunque, claro, su gusto no es como el de mi querida Caroline. Por que estoy segura que mi Caroline seria una interprete maravillosa si su salud le se lo permitiese.

Candy escucho el comentario, pero no dijo nada y solo se limito a observar en Lisandru el cordial asentimiento al elogio de la joven, descubriendo en el una especie de comprensión y compasión que nunca antes había notado en él.

Lady Willson continuó haciendo observaciones sobre la manera de cantar de Candy, mezcladas con numerosas instrucciones. Candy las aguantó con toda la paciencia que impone la cortesía, y a petición de los caballeros siguió cantando hasta que el coche regreso a buscarlos.

********

Pegaso trotaba con calma, dejando que Candy disfrutara del paseo y del paisaje, mientras pensaba en todos los sucesos aparentemente insignificantes que en las últimas semanas habían ocurrido.

Lo primero eran las constantes visitas que recibía de parte de Lisandru, que resultaban extrañas a pesar de que en la mayoría de las veces iba acompañado de Frederick, Caroline o de lady Willson. Recordaba una en especial, ese día él se había presentado solo y casualmente la tía abuela no se encontraba, por lo que ella tuvo que ser su anfitriona.

******Flash back *****

-buenos días –saludo con cortesía ocasionando que Lisandru se pusiera de pie según el protocolo –lamento informarle que mi abuela no se encuentra

-si me lo acaban de informar pero aun así quise saludarla…espero que me disculpe por la intromisión –dijo con su clásica solemnidad

-no se preocupe –dijo y ambos tomaron asiento

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación después de las preguntas de rigor; un extraño nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo de Candy y para evitarlo decidió comenzar la platica

-no me ha dicho usted como esta Julieth…espero que el viaje tan repentino no le haya sentado mal –dijo animándose a preguntar lo que tanto ansiaba saber.

-afortunadamente se encuentra bien y su salud a mejorado mucho…ahora se que en verdad es feliz –dijo con cierto aire misterioso, y claramente con algún sentido escondido

-enserio?...me encantaría verla…

-puede visitarla cuando guste, después de todo New York esta tan cerca

-Cerca…-dijo y después rio levemente causando sin notarlo un extraño efecto en Lisandru –ho discúlpeme es solo que Siempre he pensado en New York como un lugar lejano

-a caso le desagrada?

-si…-dijo sin dudar –me trae malos recuerdos –continuó sorprendentemente sincera

-ha entiendo –dijo y después de unos momentos de silencio acerco su asiento a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos continuo –pero debería considerar que tal vez en un futuro New York podría ser su hogar.

Candy lo miro sorprendida, podía notar con claridad como los azules ojos de Lisandru corrían cada rincón de su rostro como detectando cualquier señal, por lo que un extraño calor viajó por su cuerpo y acentuó un color rojizo en sus mejillas

-no entiendo ¿Qué quiere decir?

La respuesta de Lisandru quedo en el aire, pues Annie interrumpió en la habitación

-ho disculpen, no sabia que Candy tenia visitas –se disculpo Annie

-no se preocupe señorita Britter, de todas formas ya tengo que marcharme –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo tempestuosamente de la habitación seguido por el mayordomo.

-Candy ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –pregunto Annie una vez que el pelirrojo abandono por completo la habitación

-no tengo idea –respondió la rubia mientras su mente aun analizaba las palabras del pelirrojo

***** fin del flash back*****

-que habrá querido decir que con eso de New York podría ser mi nuevo hogar –se pregunto- New york…-continuo en casi un suspiro y dejando que recuerdos tristes se presentaran en su memoria

-no Candy –se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de evitar la invasión de sus tristes memorias. Y al parecer le funciono por que su mente se conecto a otros recuerdos,

-sus ojos –dijo mientras su mente le mostraba la imagen de Lisandru montado en su caballo y recorriendo a trote las tierras de los Andrey, una imagen que últimamente era frecuente para ella, pues en infinidad de ocasiones, se lo había encontrado deambulando por los lugares favoritos de la rubia –a caso me estaría siguiendo…no…no Candy. Él no tiene ningún motivo para hacer eso…pero sus ojos…por que siempre me ve así? –pensó mientras el recuerdo de sus ojos se hacia mas fuerte y ocasionaba que un fuerte calor viajara por su cuerpo.

-ya basta Candy deja de pensar en el- dijo tratando que su mente viajara a otra parte y sus pensamientos chocaron con otros hermosos ojos masculinos

-Dorian –el chico le preocupaba…aunque para ser sincera le preocupaban mas sus acciones… su mente no había podido olvidar los rumores que recientemente había escuchado

Ese día había ido a la ciudad para comprar algunos encargos de la tía abuela, y había tenido que hacer una parada en el negocio de la modista, lo que le había permitido escuchar la plática de dos señoritas que hablaban emocionadas

*****Flash back*****

-señorita Andrey…por favor espere un momento mientras envuelvo el traje –le pidió la modista por lo que Candy acepto con una sonrisa y comenzó a recorrer el local mientras veía y tocaba algunas telas en exhibición

-entonces se me acerco, me dio una hermosa rosa y dijo: le tengo tanta lastima a esta rosa…por más que luche no puede ser tan bella como usted

Candy se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada…el alago se le había hecho muy rebuscado

-hayyy que romántico…no cabe duda Teresa eres una suertuda

-si ya se…es que es que el es todo lo que siempre había soñado, es guapo, amable, educado es el hombre perfecto

-lo único malo es que no tenga una buena posición social

-Que dices!!! Si mi Dorian tiene un gran futuro…

-¿¡Dorian!?...estarán hablando del Dorian que conozco –se pregunto mentalmente la rubia mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a las dos chicas que platicaban animadamente

-acaso no sabes el magnifico trabajo que realiza para los Leagan… -comento disipando las dudas de Candy- todo mundo habla maravillas de él…es más, estoy segura que en unos años será un importantísimo hombre de negocios…además con todo lo que acabo de heredar, el que mi futuro marido no sea rico no me preocupa –concluyo la chica

-si tu lo dices –respondió no muy segura la otra jovencita –pero no te preocupa que Elisa Leagan tenga tantas oportunidades de estar con el…ya sabes que como es!

-la verdad no…por alguna extraña razón se odian así que no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo –termino de decir muy confiada la chica.

***** fin del flash back*****

-no entiendo por qué lo que escuche me preocupa…"tal vez porque Dorian te gusta" –le dijo esa vocecita que todos tenemos en la cabeza –no, no es eso –se respondió –es cierto que es un hombre atractivo y amable…a cualquiera le agradaría, pero el no es nada mío y no me duele que así sea, el caso es que, extrañamente, mi causa de preocupación es esa chica que parece tan enamorada de él…

-en que medita con tanto empeño, señorita Andrey –dijo una voz familiar sobresaltando a Candy

-Frederick! –nombró notando al chico que se acercaba a ella montado en un magnifico caballo café

-ho lo siento no quise sobresaltarla…es solo que es extraño ver su rostro tan concentrado –dijo casi burlesco

-ho vamos no se burle…solo pensaba en una amistad…pero ya no tienen importancia…dígame que hace acá.

-busco a mi buen amigo Lisandru…desde que goza de la autorización de la señora Elroy, no hay otra cosa que disfrute mas que recorrer las tierras de los Andrey, y eso es algo extraño ya que los Marshall igual poseen tierras magnificas

-usted y el joven Marshall son muy unidos verdad?

-si…Lisandru es un amigo inigualable…es realmente fiel y leal, es capaz de hacer todo por proteger a los que quiere…y un ejemplo claro es Charles Hamilton

-Charles? –la platica se tornaba interesante para Candy

-si…por lo ultimo que he sabido el buen Charles le debe mucho a Lisandru…aunque para ser sincero no puedo aventurarme a asegurar que lo que escuche haga referencia a Charles…solo hago conjeturas –trato de aclarar rápidamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

-bueno es un asunto que Lisandru no desea que divulgue, pues si llegase a oídos de la dama, resultaría muy desagradable.

-no se preocupe que no lo divulgare –respondió la rubia sintiéndose realmente ansiosa y estando segura que la nueva información hacia referencia al compromiso de Charles

-tenga en cuenta que no estoy muy seguro que se traté de Charles… -Candy asintió con la cabeza y Frederick prosiguió –al parecer lo libro de comenzar una relación que seria muy tormentosa y desagradable…no dijo nombres así que no se quien sea la dama.

-¿no sabe usted las razones que tubo el joven Marshall para entrometerse en el asunto? –pregunto con el rostro serio, pero lleno de interés, algo le decía que ella estaba referida en la historia

-al parecer la dama no era conveniente...

-¿por qué?

-anteriormente la dama ya había tenido numerosas historias amorosas con otros caballeros, compromisos incumplidos y actualmente un importante caballero ya esta haciendo lo posible para ganarse su mano. Evidentemente había grandes posibilidades que Charles sufriera por desamor.

-entonces le propuso que se casara con su hermana y se alejara de la otra chica –dijo la rubia mientras sentía como la furia y la indignación se arremolinaban en su estomago

-bueno los detalles sobre Charles y Julieth no los se, así que de eso no puede decir nada al respecto.

Candy asintió sin decir algo y trago en seco tratando de calmarse…simplemente quería gritar…quería romper algo…quería desahogarse y sacar toda la furia y dolor que extrañamente Lisandru le estaba causando.

-señorita Andrey se siente bien?...no parece tener buen aspecto, mejor la acompaño a su hogar…además el clima esta cambiando rápidamente, parece que pronto lloverá –dijo observando como las nubes se juntaban a gran velocidad.

-Ho no se preocupe… adelántese, yo aun quiero pasear un poco mas

-pero…

-solo daré una vuelta mas…-dijo mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad para evitar al chico

*****

Pegaso había galopado con rapidez por largo tiempo, hasta que exhausto había llegado a un claro del bosque.

Candy descendió de Pegaso con ímpetu y por poco cae, pero no le importo…recupero la postura, dio unos temblorosos pasos y sin previo aviso grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar acompañadas de numerosas gotas de agua que el cielo comenzaba a dejar caer.

La lluvia arrecio así como el llanto de Candy que se sentía terriblemente lastimada, y es que no entendía ¿Qué era lo que la hacia sentir tan mal? ¿Acaso era el hecho de que Lisandru pensara tan mal de ella? Eso no podía ser…ni siquiera estaba segura que la dama mencionada fuera ella...pero por una maldita razón no podía evitar sentirse aludida. Se sentía realmente ofendida y furiosa…pero eso era tan extraño, ni siquiera las maldades de Elisa y Neal, llegaron a afectarla tanto como ahora el desprecio del caballero pelirrojo le afectaba.

El tiempo transcurrió y Candy permaneció ahí, simplemente de pie, sacando con lágrimas y sollozos su frustración y molestia, dejando que la lluvia enjuagara su furia, sin importarle el frio y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo

-señorita Andrey? –dijo tímidamente una voz que le era infernalmente familiar –se encuentra bien?

-no él, no él…no ahora…-pensó mientras permanecía de espaldas a su interlocutor, con la esperanza de que por arte de magia el chico desapareciera.

-señorita Andrey…-dijo una vez mas sin obtener respuesta así que con preocupación se acerco mas con la intención de tocarla

-estoy bien –dijo volteando y fijando su mirada en el.

Hacia ya casi una hora, se había encontrado con Frederick, quien le había contado la extraña actitud de Candy y el sin importarle nada mas, había ido en su búsqueda y ahora ahí estaba él, justo frente a ella, solos, y era seguro que nadie los interrumpiría…algo le decía que ese era el momento.

La miro con fijeza y noto como la ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y hacia que la imagen tierna de la rubia se mesclara con una terriblemente sensual, y se maldijo por sentirse tan nervioso

-si me disculpa tengo que regresar, deben estar preocupados por mi en casa –dijo Candy tratando de mostrarse lo mas tranquila posible y con la clara intención de marcharse ya

-no!...Candy, espere un poco

-Candy?...el nunca me llama Candy –pensó la chica algo asombrada y deteniendo sus planes de marcha

-es una lucha inútil…y simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo, los últimos meses han sido una real tortura para mi…pero incluso así me quede en Lakewood con el único objetivo de seguir viéndola, simplemente no podía alejarme de usted. He luchado contra mi buen juicio, las expectativas familiares, su desafortunado origen, los rumores sobre sus anteriores y actuales amoríos, pero eso ya no me importa, lo he hecho todo a un lado…ahora solo quiero pedirle que deje de martirizarme…

-no lo entiendo –dijo Candy a punto de llorar de nuevo, pues sus palabras solo habían acrecentado su sufrimiento.

-te amo –dijo ya sin rodeos –la amo con demencia…por favor acépteme…como su futuro marido –termino completamente convencido y con la suplica en su rostro.

Candy lo miraba sorprendida, impresionada por su declaración, pero mas increíble aun le parecía el orgullo que dejaba ver sus palabras, que aunque trataban de expresar amor no dejaban de humillarla, así que conteniendo la ira que de nuevo inundaba su pecho, trato de hablar con calma

-le agradezco sus sentimientos y lamento mucho el suplicio que le he ocasionado…créame que no lo hice de forma consiente, pero no puedo ser su futura esposa…solo espero sinceramente que el conocimiento de todos mis defectos le ayuden a superar pronto su dolor –dijo con tranquilidad pero con voz fría

El rostro de Lisandru se nublo y sus ojos azules brillaron con dolor y furia mientras tenia la mirada clavada en el rostro de Candy y recibía sus palabras con resentimiento y turbación, hasta que tratando de contenerse continuo

-esa es su respuesta?...es lo único que va a decirme? –bufo y continuo –al menos tenga la decencia de explicar por que con tan poca consideración me rechaza…

-explicar?! –dijo incrédula Candy –le parece poco todo lo que me ha dicho antes?!

Candy callo un momento para tomar algunas bocanadas de aire, sabia que lo que seguía iba a ser duro.

-entiendo…he herido su orgullo…pero le aseguro que no me avergüenzo de todo lo que he dicho…solo he hablado con verdad y sinceridad… o ¿Cómo espera que me agradase la inferioridad de su origen?

-pues ser huérfana a mi nunca me a afectado…o caso piensa que pedí serlo?...que mas hubiera dado por tener una familia como cualquier niña…pero en fin no me quejo…dios me dio a cabio otro tipo de familia, numeroso hermanos, madres, abuela , padre, que aunque no llevan mi sangre los creo míos

-y numerosos caballeros que ha sufrido por su amor…-escupio el pelirrojo mientras apretaba sus puños y marcaba la pauta para el siguiente punto a tratar

-No entiendo que quiere decir?

-ja! –Bufo –tal vez los nombres de Anthony Brown, Terruce Grandchester y Neil Leagan le aclaren las cosas

-es cierto esos tres nombres me hacen recordar toda clase de cosas y han estado ligados a mi vida de una u otra forma…Anthony…el fue mi primer amor –dijo con un tono de voz mas tranquilo a causa de los recuerdo –un amor lleno de ilusiones, sueños, ternura e inocencia, lo que nos profesamos fue puro y transparente, pero la muerte nos separo y ahora solo me queda recordarlo como la persona maravillosa que fue.

Lisandru pareció tranquilizarse con las palabas de Candy y la rubia continuo

-la muerte de Anthony me dejo heridas, pero Terry me ayudo a curarlas, con él todo fue muy diferente, con Terry todo era mas voluble, mas tormentoso e impredecible…pero si también lo ame. Desafortunadamente el destino de numerosas formas me indico que debía separarme de él, y así sucedió, es cierto que su nombre y recuerdo aun me causa diversos sentimientos, pero ahora el tiene su vida y yo la mía y eso ya no puede cambiarse. En cuanto a Neal…el maldito no hizo mas que hacerme la vida imposible desde que me conoció, como fiel seguidor de Elisa no hizo otra cosa mas que humillarme, maltratarme y lastimarme…gracias a ellos fui acusada de ladrona, me hicieron la vida imposible en el colegio y mi honra fue puesta en duda gracias a una sucia treta, solo me causaron desgracias…ahora puede usted imaginar mi sorpresa cuando Neal afirmo amarme…era simplemente una locura y obviamente lo rechace, pero el desgraciado, junto con su familia manipularon a la tía abuela y fui forzada a ser su prometida…afortunadamente y como siempre…Albert me salvo.

-Mr William significa mucho para usted… No es así? –pregunto con furiosos celos después de haber escuchado hablar a la rubia

-si…hasta ahora y de alguna forma, el ha sido el hombre más importante en mi vida

-supongo que tan solo estas esperando su propuesta de matrimonio para hacer todo mas formal

-propuesta…matrimonio? de que esta hablando?

-de que usted y Mr William son algo mas no?

-creo que ha mal interpretado las cosas…Albert siempre ha sido importante para mi y siempre lo será. Él siempre ha estado conmigo, me ha consolado en los momentos más difíciles, me ha incitado a ser siempre mejor y me a protegido como nadie, entre él y yo siempre habrá un vinculo muy fuerte, el es, para mi, lo más parecido a un padre y siempre le estaré infinitamente agradecida, pero aunque entre el y yo hay amor no se trata de amor romántico, así que no mal entienda –dijo aun muy molesta Candy

-entiendo, y le pido que me disculpe –dijo maldiciéndose por haber creído en las estupideces de Elisa y por no haber creído en las palabras de Charles

-como ve, es cierto que a lo largo de mi vida me he cruzado con varios caballeros, pero no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, usted puede decirme lo mismo? –dijo con claro rencor en sus ojos la rubia

El seño de Lisandru se arrugo, algo le decía que lo que seguía no iba a ser favorable para él

-o acaso va a negarme que intencionalmente y con todo el egoísmo, usted alejo a su mejor amigo y lo obligo a comprometerse con Julieth a un matrimonio sin amor y que probablemente les acarreé infelicidad, y todo por que creyó que entre Charles y yo, pudiera haber surgido algo? –hablo con furia

Lisandru cambio de color pero la sorpresa fue pasajera, pues enseguida se repuso y para indignación de Candy adopto una postura que indicaba a todas luces que no se encontraba arrepentido, mientras una sonrisa petulante y sínica se poso en sus labios

-es cierto, no lo niego, aun cuando las cosas no son exactamente como las ha retratado, hice todo lo posible para alejar a Charles de usted y me alegro del resultado. He sido con él mas amable que conmigo mismo…le he ahorrado todo el sufrimiento que ahora estoy sintiendo

-es usted más siniestro y cruel de lo que imagine…si antes tenía mis dudas de lo que Dorian me dijo, ahora han desaparecido…

-Dorian?!...¿Que tiene que ver usted con ese tipo?! –gruño mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a ella con ojos felinos dispuestos a cazar a su presa.

Candy juntando toda la valentía que le quedaba evito retroceder ante su acoso

–Me ha contado todas sus penas!

–¡Las penas que ha pasado! -exclamó Lisandru despectivamente––. Sí, realmente, unas penas inmensas...

-y se burla!...usted participo ampliamente en la ruina de su familia, la desgracia de sus padres y la perdida de su patrimonio…le privo de sus derechos…¿Cómo puede burlarse?

-Eso es lo que ese desgraciado le dijo de mi?...y usted lo creyó? –dijo acercándose mas de manera peligrosa y tomándola de los hombros con brusquedad, la cercanía era tanta que sus alientos se mezclaban.

Las piernas le temblaron a Candy pero no se dejo intimidar.

-y por que no iba a creerlo…si desde que lo conocí solo ha sido capas de mostrar arrogancia, vanidad y orgullo… créame cuando le digo que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que usted seria el ultimo hombre de la tierra con el que me casaría

Los ojos de Lisandru centellaron y sin importarle nada más junto sus labios con los de la rubia, en un beso rudamente necesitado, para él, la sensatez y la cordura había desaparecido, pues se había apoderado de él la enorme necesidad de sentir suya a esa fiera rubia…no cabía duda besarla era el cielo y ella era su infierno…

Fin del Capitulo X *******

Espero les haya gustado este cap, Saben todo este fic comenzó en mi mentesita por la escena que acaban de leer. Bueno espero su comentarios y sugerencias…y plis ténganme paciencia!!! Jijijiji bueno por ahora me despido su amiga Rutita!!!

PD: les informo que también estoy trabajando en otro fan fic de Sailor moon titulado 100 días con Darien el Arrogante, basado en la movie coreana 100 days with MR Arrogant los invito a leerlo!!!


	12. Inocente

"_La confusión de su mente le hacía sufrir intensamente. No podía sostenerse de pie y tuvo que sentarse porque las piernas le flaqueaban. Lloró durante media hora. Su asombro al recordar lo ocurrido crecía cada vez más. Haber recibido una proposición de matrimonio de Darcy que había estado enamorado de ella durante tantos meses, y tan enamorado que quería casarse a pesar de todas las objeciones que le habían inducido a impedir que su amigo se casara con__Jane,__y que debieron pasar con igual fuerza en su propio caso, resultaba increíble…"_

**Capitulo XI: ¿Inocente?**

-Achu!!!! –estornudo por tercera vez en tan solo 5 minutos…odiaba estar resfriada…odiaba el dolor de cabeza, el fluido en la nariz y el enorme cansancio que sentía, pero sobre todo odiaba estar castigada, por que si, para su mala suerte la Tía abuela no le había tenido piedad y la había castigado hasta nuevo aviso, como si no tuviera suficiente con estar enferma.

-señorita –interrumpió una mucama –la señorita Annie Britter vino a visitarla

-hazla pasar, por favor –indico con una voz gangosa desde su cama y Annie entro riéndose por la graciosa voz de su amiga.

-vamos Annie no se que es tan gracioso, ODIO estar enferma –se quejo mientras acariciaba a Clint quien dormía junto a ella.

-pues te lo mereces por preocuparnos así… ¿Qué acaso enloqueciste?...mira que cabalgar bajo un diluvio!!!

-vamos…no me regañes. Suficiente he tenido con la furia de la Tía abuela…puedes creerlo?! …aun cuando mejore no puedo salir hasta nuevo aviso… justo como una niña pequeña!!! Además le mando una carta a Albert acusándome y el apoyo completamente mi castigo…incluso sugirió que me mandaría con los Leagan por unas semanas si me comportaba tan irresponsablemente de nuevo…Con los Leagan!!!! Ash!!! A veces Albert es tan perverso!!!

Annie volvió a reír ante las palabras de su amiga, a veces seguía comportándose como una niña pequeña.

-por eso estoy muy feliz que estés aquí y seria mas feliz si prometes visitarme seguido durante mi enclaustro…

-vamos Candy no exageres, estoy segura que tan pronto te recuperes la tía abuela te levantara el castigo…últimamente eres su debilidad.

-no estoy muy segura…la hubieras visto estaba hecha una energúmena

-y no es para menos…Candy pudieron pasarte muchas cosas…tuviste suerte de tan solo pescar un resfriado…aun no me cabe en la cabeza por que actuaste así –dijo escrudiñando a su amiga mientras esta se encogía levemente por sus palabras –Candy… ¿Qué paso?... ¿hay algo que no has contado verdad?

La rubia se encogió más en su cama y negó con la cabeza

-Candy se supone que las amigas se ayudan ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no se que te pasa?

Candy la miro por unos momentos meditando la situación…por casi tres días había tratado de borrar de su mente los sucesos de aquella tarde lluviosa, pero simplemente no había podido…tal vez si se desahogaba después olvidarlo no seria tan difícil.

-tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie –dijo ganándose toda la atención de su amiga

****flash back******

El la estaba besando…Lisandru Marshall la estaba besando…la estaban besando, por segunda vez y por segunda vez era un beso forzado e inesperado. Trato de zafarse moviéndose inquietamente empujándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, pero no parecía afectarle, él seguía besándola sin cansancio y abrazándola con mucha fuerza, levemente comenzó a empujarla, Candy trato de dar unos pasos a tras pero perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso.

El sentir su peso sobre ella y sus labios comiéndose su boca la aterro, jamás había tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo con ningún chico…esto no era correcto, así que comenzó a golpear el duro pecho del pelirrojo con sus pequeños puños, debía detenerlo de alguna forma, pero solo consiguió que Lisandru con una sola mano aprisionara sus muñecas y las sostuviera por encima de su cabeza.

Sus labios pronto comenzaron a descender llenando de besos su quijada y el inicio de su cuello y fue entonces cuando la fuerte mano de Lisandru desgarro su blusa de equitación al tratar de continuar besando su cuello

-NO!!! –grito Candy llorando por fin con mas fuerza…estaba asustada realmente asustada –por favor no…-pidió entre sollozos y el pelirrojo reacciono.

-yo…lo…siento…no se…porque…perdón…no quería lastimarla…yo solo… -repetía torpemente mientras la miraba completamente confundido, había perdido el control y era seguro que ahora la rubia lo odiaría más que nunca.

Tan pronto como el pelirrojo libero a Candy de su peso la rubia se alejo de él a gatas para después parase torpemente y mirarlo con una mezcla de furia y miedo, mientras las lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia seguían recorriendo su rostro.

-aléjate de mi!! –grito cuando el intento acercarse de nuevo y arranco a correr

-Candy espera...no puedes irte sola es peligroso! –grito yendo tras de ella

-es más peligroso que tú me acompañes –pensó la rubia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sin grandes resultados por que en poco tiempo la mano de Lisandru tomo con fuerza su brazo obligándola a detenerse

-yo…no fue mi intención…lastimarla –dijo obligándola a verlo de frete sin dejar de sujetarla

-suéltame –le ordeno

-no…tengo que llevarla hasta su casa –dijo completamente convencido

Candy lo miro furiosa, el muy maldito pensaba de seguro que ella era una chiquilla más que no sabia como defenderse. Pues estaba muy equivocado, ella es Candy White Andrey…siempre ha salido a delante, la vida le ha enseñado a defenderse…ella no es una simple e inútil señorita de sociedad y se lo iba a demostrar. Midió la distancia entre ellos, estaban lo suficientemente cerca, así que junto todas las energías que le quedaban en su pierna y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo en la entre pierna.

El pelirrojo se derrumbo enseguida y quedo tirado en posición fetal quejándose de dolor.

-lo siento yo si quería lastimarte –dijo y de nuevo comenzó su carrera.

*****Fin del flash back******

-cuando por fin llegue, la casa era un caos, todos se asustaron cuando Pegaso regreso sin mi en plena tormenta, y desesperados Archie y otros habían salido a buscarme. La tía abuela estaba muy alterada…puedes imaginarlo, pudo haber sufrido una recaída!!! Y eso jamás me lo hubiera perdonado –dijo con tristeza la rubia –afortunadamente se calmo a penas me vio –continuo mientras recordaba el largo abrazo que la anciana le había dado a penas la vio entrar llena de barro y mojada hasta los huesos

-que explicación diste? –preguntó aun atónita Annie

-invente que no me percate de lo cerca que estaba la tormenta y que cuando intentaba regresar Pegaso se había alterado por un trueno y yo había caído, afortunadamente no me paso nada, pero como la tormenta seguía trate de refugiarme, espere pero la tormenta seguía sin pasar así que me aventure a regresar…

-Candy White Andrey! Nunca pensé que fueras tan buena mentirosa.

-yo lo llamo omitir datos –dijo con una leve sonrisa y guardando silencio un rato para que Annie asimilara la información

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?...la verdad ahora lo único que me interesa es no volverlo a ver en mi vida

-y si le cuentas la verdad a la Tía abuela?...ella le haría pagar por lo que te hizo

-ni demente!!! Lo mas seguro es que su idea de "pagar" su deuda implique una boda

-vamos Candy la tía a vuela ha cambiado mucho contigo últimamente…

-si pero sigue siendo una mujer muy conservadora…además olvidas a Archie y Albert, como crees que reaccione si se enteran?

-mmm de Albert no estoy muy segura, pero lo mas seguro es que Archie quiera golpearlo en la primera oportunidad.

-así es y eso es lo ultimo que necesito, solo me queda guardar el secreto.

-hay Candy a ti siempre te pasan cosas raras…pero –dijo acercándose mas a su cama y poniendo un rostro curioso -…dime ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?...besa bien?...sentiste maripositas…dime!!! –rogo

-Annie!!! –Dijo sorprendida por su ex-tímida amiga -¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?

-hay no me vas a decir que no sentiste nada!...el te beso y por lo que me contaste de una forma muy pasional…debiste sentirte de una forma especial…porque cuando Archie me…

-basta Annie!!...no quiero saber lo tu y Archie hacen, además hay una gran diferencia, Archie y tu se aman…en cambio a mi Lisandru no me interesa en lo mas mínimo!! –concluyo muy segura

-¿estas segura?...-le pregunto de nuevo su amiga con un rostro travieso

Candy acompañan de Clint caminaba sin rumbo por el jardín de la mansión Andrey, con algo de trabajo había convencido a la Tía abuela de que un poco de sol le ayudaría a recuperarse con mayor rapidez. Aunque para ser sincera lo que en verdad quería era despejar su mente. Pero aun con el hermoso ambiente parecía imposible, las preguntas de Annie aun retumbaban en su cabeza, tal vez contarle la verdad no había sido buena idea

-"¿Qué sentiste cuando el te beso?"

-que sentí? –murmuro mientras su memoria se conectaba a ese tormentoso día, extrañamente se sintió obligada a recordarlo.

El beso definitivamente había sido rudo, sumado al asfixiante abrazo…las circunstancias no habían sido cómodas, pero sus labios…eran tan…tan… cálidos…y sus caricias…

Candy recordó como se había estremecido ante su tacto y se sonrojo, definitivamente había sido algo mas que el frio de la lluvia lo que la hizo temblar ese día…miedo?...no, ya no estaba segura, todo parecía tan confuso…

-señorita Andrey!

-diablos!! Incluso escucho su voz pensó la Rubia aun sumida en sus recuerdos

-señorita Andrey! –volvió a llamar, escucho uan especie de gruñido de parte de su mascota y entones supo que no eran imaginaciones suyas

-¿Qué hago?....ignóralo –respondió la vocecita en su cabeza –si, no tengo ganas de verlo -concluyo sus pensamientos

-¡señorita Andrey! –Dijo una vez más –por favor escúcheme! –rogo y Candy supo que ignorarlo no era una opción.

-estoy castigada, no puedo tener contacto social –dijo secamente y dándole la espalda, mientras Clinnt continuaba dispuesto a atacarlo

-lo siento –respondió sabiéndose el culpable de ese castigo –es solo que supe que estaba enferma y me preocupe, además me sentí curioso por el hecho de que…

-…mi familia no le ha reclamado su conducta –termino la frase Candy –no se preocupe guardare silencio, lo que paso jamás paso entiende? –dijo resuelta a darle la espalda todo el tiempo

-no me malentienda, soy un caballero y estoy dispuesto a responder por mi mala conducta y poco juicio

-a mi eso no me interesa –dijo tajantemente

-lo se y lo entiendo, pero por favor le pido que lea esta carta –rogo pero Candy continuo dándole la espalda –por favor…en nombre de la justicia!

Ya sin remedio voltio y se sorprendió al verlo, incluso ella, aun con los vestigios del resfriado lucia mejor que el ojeroso y pálido Lisandru que tenia enfrente

-esta bien –dijo tratando de disimular la impresión por su estado y sonando lo mas indiferente tomando la carta, para después regresar a la seguridad de su habitación, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Candy observo indecisa el sobre en sus manos ¿Qué debería hacer?...leerlo?...bueno que mas podía pasar…que mas podía decirle, nada. Nada cambiaria la incomodidad que sentía por Lisandru.

-ya que mas da Clint lo leere –le dijo a su amiguito

Resuelta, abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver dos hojas completamente llenas y escritas con una fina y apretada letra, al parecer Lisandru se habia quedado con mucho que decir. Así que sin más comenzó con la lectura.

"Querida Candy –una vez mas la llamaba Candy – no se incomode que la finalidad de esta carta no es insistirle con mis sentimientos, de sobra he entendido que usted no esta interesada en ellos. Pero si le pido que la lea hasta el final para que se aclare mucha información que tiene de mi."

Candy bufo ante el primer párrafo pero continuo la lectura

"Antes que nada quiero disculparme con usted, fui prejuicios y me deje llevar por rumores de personas mal intencionadas, además me atreví reclamarle por acontecimientos pasados sin ningún derecho, que ahora se, sucedieron de manera muy diferente a lo que me contaron…sinceramente discúlpeme…"

Candy suspiro, Elisa…siempre Elisa…sin duda hablando mal de ella.

"Ahora quisiera centrar su atención en dos acusaciones que usted puso sobre mi…Primero: usted hablo de que impunemente y llevado por el egoísmo influencie, manipule y obligue a Charles, mi mejor amigo, para que se alejara de usted y se casara con mi hermana. Déjeme decirle que esto es falso a medias. Ellos en verdad se aman…

Candy paro su lectura…esto podrían ser posible…acaso ella había imaginado el interés que Charles le mostraba…si era así que vanidosa había sido…pero que no acaso Lisandru había notado también ese interés?

"Es cierto que me incomodaba el interés que mi amigo le mostraba y que incansablemente y bajo la intimidad de amigos, le insistía constantemente para que se mantuviera a legado de usted argumentándole claramente todos los supuesto inconvenientes que significaba interesarse por usted, mismos que al final ni yo mismo escuche, pero jamás insinué una boda arreglada con mi hermana como solución, Juliteh es preciada para mi, jamás la utilizaría de esa forma.

Estoy seguro que ahora usted se preguntara ¿Cómo fue posible que Charles estando enamorado de mi hermana mostrara interés en usted?... muy sencillo (espero que la verdad no le afecte en demasía). El interés de Charles era fingido. Se trataba de una extraña forma, basada en los celos, para impulsarme a aceptar mis sentimientos por usted…y créame lo consiguió. La verdad es que Charles siempre ha amado a mi hermana. No me siento con el derecho de atentar contra la intimidad de mis dos hermanos…no me corresponde pero le contare de forma concreta con el único objetivo de aclararle las circunstancias.

Al parecer, ellos se habían amado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero habían mantenido en secreto sus sentimientos al no sentirse correspondidos. Charles estaba seguro que Julieth solo sentía por el un amor fraternal y con esa seguridad aprendió a disfrazar sus sentimientos casi a la perfección, y eso se sumo al hecho de que pensaba que si revelaba su sentir se ganaría mi desaprobación y la de mi abuela. Por su parte Julieth pensaba que Charles solo sentía lastima y simple cariño por una niña invidente, así que también escondió su amor. Pero después de una discusión conmigo Charles se vio obligado a desenmascararse y a aceptar su amor por mi hermana…teniendo como resultado el acercamiento de ambos y la declaración abierta de su amor.

Obviamente no les iba a negar la felicidad y tanto mi abuela como yo estuvimos dispuestos a apoyarlos, y los planes para el compromiso empezaron, por lo que tuvieron que partir.

Charles quería aclararle las cosas, pero yo se lo impedí, creí ingenuamente que no seria necesario. De este modo me defiendo de la prime acusación.

-No podía creerlo había sido victima de un engaño por parte de Charles… y no pudo evitar recordar a Julieth y a Charles, juntos siempre lucían radiantes, y un brillo especial surgía en sus ojos cada vez que se veían, si hubiera sido un poco mas observadora, tal vez hubiera descubierto la verdad de lo que esos dos sentían…Aunque que le aseguraba que Lisandru decía la verdad, con la cabeza revuelta continuo leyendo.

Segundo: usted me acuso de haber causado la ruina de un hombre, de haberle quitado todo y de destruir su familia. Todo eso lo puedo debatir contando con detalle la relación que desgraciadamente me atan con Dorian Carlton

El padre de Dorian, trabajo por muchos años con mi padre, era un abogado hábil y capaz, lo que le hizo ganarse la admiración y confianza de mi padre, y con su apoyo el difunto señor Carlton comenzó a prosperar. Desde muy pequeño recuerdo que mi padre siempre era acompañado por el y lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Por la misma cercanía que unía a nuestros padres, Dorian y yo convivíamos frecuentemente. Era un niño hábil y con grandes dotes para la manipulación, Charles y yo e incluso Julieth, fuimos castigados varias veces por su culpa. Pero aun así en verdad lo apreciábamos, y nos acostumbramos a su forma de ser, pero fue mi padre principalmente, quien desarrollo especial cariño por él.

El tiempo paso y ambos crecimos, y poco a poco los informes de su pésima conducta llegaron a nuestros oídos; apuestas, peleas, líos con mujeres eran las principales quejas, aun así mi padre mantuvo su confianza y fe en él, pensando que tan solo eran habladurías. Poco después papa murió y fue entonces que todo se descubrió, El señor Carlton había robado importantes cantidades y manipulado fondos…puede usted imaginar lo que sentí?...él después de todo había sido como otro padre para mi y aunque quise ayudarlo, el resto de la familia se negó a escucharme, así que lo despidieron y perdió su fortuna. Para ese entonces Dorian ya estaba relacionada con numerosos negocios sucios y perdió su oportunidad para trabajar con nosotros. Después de eso tarde en saber de él, hasta que hace poco, intervino de nuevo en la vida de mi familia.

Antes de continuar con mi relato, acudo a su buen juicio para que guarde el secreto de lo que a continuación le revelare, ya que no solo se relaciona conmigo.

Recordara usted a Caroline?... la hermana de mi buen amigo Frederick, es ella la mas reciente victima de Dorian. Vera después de graduarse del colegio de señoritas, se instalo en California acompañada de por una tutora, y Dorian también realizo un viaje hasta ahí, ayudado por la tutora Dorian se dedico a seducir a la inocente Caroline, quien siempre ingenua e inexperta en el campo amoroso, se dejo impresionar fuertemente por sus atenciones. Afortunadamente en ese tiempo me vi en la necesidad de viajar hasta California y a petición del buen Frederick pase a visitar a su hermana, y la sorprendí justo antes de la fuga. Acorralada entonces me revelo todo y de inmediato le informe a mi amigo, desenmascarados Dorian y la tutora se borraron del mapa de inmediato, sus intenciones eran claras, él conocía muy bien la gran fortuna de los Willson y sin duda iba tras ella. Puede usted imaginar el sentir de Frederick, el dolor de Caroline y Mi enorme enojo ante tal acto canalla?. Sin embargo no nos quedo más opción que callar para resguardar el honor de Caroline.

Después de eso Caroline no volvió a ser la misma, su salud empeoro y su luz se apago, yo ya sentía el aprecio de la convivencia por ella, pero al ver su sufrir mi cariño creció y ahora no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerla, ahora la considero como una hermana más.

Tal vez se pregunte por que no le conté esto durante nuestra anterior discusión, pero concordara conmigo de que no eran las condiciones, no estaba en mis cabales no sabia que debía revelarle. Si acaso usted no cree en lo que le he narrado, le aseguro que Frederick puede apelar a mi favor (conté con su autorización para revelar tan penosas verdades), y estoy seguro que de el no tiene razones para dudar.

No la culpo de haber creído las falsedades de Dorian, después de todo usted no tenia como averiguar la verdad ni porque dudar de el, pero espero que ahora que esta informada opte por alejarse de él y no lo digo por egoísmo o celos, solo lo digo por su bien. De hecho aun no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo obtener un puesto con los Leagan y callar sus pasadas acciones? Pero tenga seguro seguramente manipulo a alguien para lograrlo.

Sin mas me despido, informándole que ya no tiene por que preocuparse de mi presencia y de mi poco dominio sobre mis impulsos, después de asegurarme de que esta carta le llegue, partiré a New York, estoy siendo requerido ahí y no planeo regresar, al menos no hasta que este incomodo dolor se calme. Solo me queda decirle adiós, que dios la bendiga y peroné la enorme ofensa que le hice…"

Candy dejo caer las hojas de papel, totalmente aturdida tubo que sentarse en la orilla de su cama para no caer. Parte de ella se negaba a creer lo ultimo que la carta le había revelado, pero Lisandru hablaba de testigos, y no lo creía tan tonto como para arriesgarse a que ella les preguntara y fuera desenmascarado. Y fue entonces que recordó ciertos detalles sobre Dorian: la platica de las jovencitas en el taller de la modista, el hecho de que ella ni nadie conocía su pasado mas de lo que el le había informado, y en cambio Lisandru era respetado por numerosos hombres importantes y conocidos por su ímpetu de justicia, incluso Albert lo consideraba como "un buen hombre". Además Incluso Charles también había manifestado su incomodidad ante Dorian y aunque al principio creyó que lo hacia por lealtad a Lisandru ahora entendía que era por que en gran parte el igual conocía la historia.

Candy se tapo el rostro con sus manos, ¡Que ingenua y tonta había sido!...acusaba a Lisandru de prejuicioso y orgulloso y ella misma había actuado peor que el. Tanto con Dorian como con Lisandru había sido parcial y se había dejado llevar por rumores.

-soy una estúpida Clint! –chillo y el animalito vio preocupado como las lagrimas de su ama comenzaron a caer, se sentía culpable por haberlo acusado de esa forma, aunque sin dudas lo que causaba su llanto era saber que tal vez jamás lo vería de nuevo.

Toc toc –se escucho en la puerta –Señorita, tiene correspondencia –dijo una mucama

-ahora no Renata –dijo ahogando el llanto, pero después la idea de que fuera otra carta de él azoto su mete –espera! –grito mientras rápidamente se limpiaba las lagrimas y corría a abrir.

Sin mucha educación tomo la carta de las manos de la jovencita y cerro la puerta. Sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron al remitente y una enorme sorpresa arremetió contra su pecho, eso si que no se lo esperaba

-Susana Marlowe

Fin del capitulo XI

Que tal!!!! Les ha gustado…espero que si!!! Siento que este cap es el mas largo de todos…pero la verdad estoy contenta con lo que puse, espero comentarios de su parte plis!!!!!

Pd: pa los que extrañaban a Terry en esta historia…les adelanto su pronta participación.


	13. Reencuentros

**Estaban a menos de veinte yardas, y su aparición fue tan súbita que resultó imposible evitar que los viera. Los ojos de****Elizabeth****y Darcy se encontraron al instante y sus rostros se cubrieron de intenso rubor. Él paró en seco y durante un momento se quedó inmóvil de sorpresa; se recobró en seguida y, adelantándose hacia los visitantes, habló a****Elizabeth,****si no en términos de perfecta compostura, al menos con absoluta cortesía.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Capitulo XII Reencuentros **

-¿A caso enloqueciste Susana?...¿Como rayos se te ocurrió algo así? –grito desesperado un atractivo joven de hermosos ojos azules, rostro aristocrático y cabellera larga hasta los hombros

-Terry cálmate –dijo tranquila la rubia

-que me calme!…Susana entiende, lo que pides es una locura

-por que? –siguió con su tranquilo tono mientras serenamente probaba su taza de té

-por que ella no lo aceptara…por que es…algo difícil…por que…

-porque no sabes si lograras cumplir tu palabra si la tienes de nuevo cerca?…-termino la frase la rubia.

-no me refiero a eso Susana –dijo por fin sentándose enfrente de ella –no me refiero a eso Susy…es solo que lo que pides es difícil –dijo ya mas tranquilo

-estas subestimándola, tu y yo sabemos que Candy no es una persona débil, además las cosas cambian, nuevas sucesos nos pasan, se conoce a nuevas personas y se desarrollan nuevos sentimientos –dijo mientras con ternura colocaba su mano sobre la de su futuro esposo.

-estas tratando de decir que ella ya lo supero, que ya no le afecta lo vivido…Que ya me… -no pudo continuar, no frente a Susana

-que ya te olvido? –continuo su prometida –eso no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-hace tres meses le escribí a Candy, y ella acepto –dijo dejando sorprendido a su prometido –llegara pronto a New york, estará en nuestra boda y será mi dama de honor.

El silencio se propago por la habitación, dejando a un confundido Terry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Un fuerte suspiro se coló de los labios de la rubia mientas mantenía fija la mirada en el paisaje que corría frente a sus ojos, un no podía creer los cambios tan radicales que había sufrido su vida. Desvió la mirada de la ventana del tren y con una sonrisa observo a Annie y Archie que se habían quedado dormidos justo frente a ella. Como siempre junto a ella, apoyándola en todo.

-New York –murmuro mientras el recuerdo de su última visita a esa ciudad atravesaba su mente. Recuerdos de un reencuentro feliz y recuerdos de una dolorosa despedida. Esa ciudad despertaba en ella sentimiento de total ambivalencia, felicidad, tristeza y por que no decepción.

Otro suspiro salió de su boca y sin tener que mas hacer saco de su bolso de mano dos maltratados sobres, tomo uno y desenvolvió la carta que contenía y que visiblemente había sido leída en una gran cantidad de ocasiones. Una sonrisa débil se dibujo en su rostro…a veces la vida te juega bromas muy crueles.

Flash back

-Susana Marlow! –leyó Candy mientras su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Por qué Susana le escribía a ella? ¿A caso algo grave le había ocurrido a Terry? Se pregunto mientras inmóvil admiraba el sobre en sus manos

-"no lo sabrás si no lo lees" Le dijo la vocecita en su cabeza.

Reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba rompió el sobre y con manos temblorosas desdoblo la carta, tomo aire y comenzó la lectura:

"Te envió mis mas cordiales saludos Candy y lamento si esta carta te causa turbación, esa no es mi intención, después de todo ya he causado demasiada agitación en tu vida.

Se que te estarás preguntando cual es la razón para que te escriba y es que es difícil para mi explicarlo, aun cuando la razón es muy simple. Antes de escribirte incluso me pregunte constantemente que tan apropiado seria, y llegue a la conclusión de que es necesario…para los tres. En fin, dejare las evasivas y sin más te diré el motivo de mi carta:

Terry y yo nos casaremos en tres meses.

Candy detuvo la lectura y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, tenia que admitir que la noticia le afectaba, aunque no sabia como describir como se sentía.

Tardo unos minutos es digerir la notica, y después de unos cuantos suspiros profundos, decidió reanudar su lectura

"no se cuanto de afecte esta noticia, no se cuanto habrán evolucionado tus sentimientos, no se cuanto habrás superado y no se cuanto no puedes olvidar, pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba que te enteraras por mi y no que lo leyeres en una columna de eventos sociales, necesitaba darte una oportunidad mas"

-una oportunidad más –susurro esas palabras si la habían asustado ¿Qué es lo que Susana quería… que es lo que pretendía? Se pregunto para después continuar su lectura

"deseo que estés presente en mi boda, deseo que me acompañes en el evento mas importante de mi vida y deseo que seas mi dama de honor"

Eso si que era sobresaliente, Susana quería que ella estuviera presente en su boda con Terry, quería que fuese su dama de honor, quería darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo eso?

Fin del flash back *****

Y ahí estaba ella, sin saber aun muy bien por que, dispuesta y decidida a estar presente en esa boda y a ser la dama de honor de Susana Marlow. Aun no sabia que pasaría, pero sea lo que fuera lo iba a enfrentar y sobrellevar, tal y como lo hacia con todos los sucesos que la habían afectado a lo largo de su existencia.

Candy doblo la carta, y la guardo en su respectivo sobre, y después centro su atención en el otro sobre.

-Lisandru…-murmuro, consiente de que muy posiblemente el se encontrara en New York ¿a caso tendría oportunidad de verle de nuevo?...¿que le diría?...y por que la idea de volver a verle le hacia estremecerse de esa manera…¿Por qué tenia que ser tan complicada su vida?

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

El tren por fin se había detenido, el viaje había sido largo, pero tranquilo y la compañía de Archie y Anney lo habían hecho mucho mas ameno.

-señoritos! –escucharon de pronto después de descender al anden de espera

-George!

Pronto ya están siendo transportados en una lujosa limosina perteneciente a la familia Andrew

-Mr William, lamenta no haber podido recibirlos, pero tenía importantes negocios que atender, aun así les pide que coman, se relajen y descansen, para que puedan acompañarlo durante la noche

-Durante la noche? A donde iremos en la noche? –pregunto emocionada Anie, demostrando así su gusto por los eventos sociales

-a la Mansión Marshall –dijo tranquilamente George

-¿Qué?

-señorita Candy esta bien? –pregunto por el repentino grito de la rubia

-ha si…disculpe…es solo que…bueno yo…por que iremos a visitar a los Marshall?

-bueno lady Isabella se entero de su visita y pidió darles la bienvenida con una cena…pero señorita Candy, parece que la idea no le agrada o a caso se siente mal?

-ho no, George, es solo que esta algo emocionada por ver de nuevo a Julieth, Charles y Lisandru ¿Por qué me supongo que contaremos con su presencia no? –pregunto Anie dispuesta a obtener mas información y poner nerviosa a su amiga.

-los señoritos Charles y Julieth nos acompañaran, pero tengo entendido que el joven Lisandru se encuentra de viaje y regresara hasta mañana

Un sonoro suspiro de alivio se soltó de la boca de Candy haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-no se Anie, no creo que sea muy buena idea que vaya a su casa, voy a estar incomoda –le dijo mientras ambas chicas descansaban sobre la cama de Candy

-a no! Eso si que no señorita! –dijo sentando se golpe y regañando a la rubia –vamos Candy no te da curiosidad de saber cómo ha vivido por estos tres meses? –Dijo con una sonrisa –además podrás ver de nuevo a Julieth y Charles y comprobaras por ti misma si en verdad se aman tanto como te dijo Lisandru en su carta, y sobre todo no puedes despreciar de esa manera a Lady Isabella, por que si tu tía abuela se entera te mata.

Candy sonrió, la verdad es que si tenia curiosidad saber que había hecho Lisandru durante esos tres meses, había pensado en ella? Aun sentiría algo por ella?...sabia que no lo vería y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, pero saber de él por Charles o Julieth sonaba muy considerable.

-ya no dudas de nada de lo que él te revelo verdad? –pregunto Anie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Candy miro a su amiga, ella era la única a la que le había contado de la carta, aunque claro había omitido el desagradable juego del que había sido victima la señorita Willson, pues no se sentía con el derecho a revelar semejante información.

-ya no, se que todo lo que me dijo en esas cartas es cierto…durante estos tres meses, me di cuanta de eso.

Flash back*****

-Candy! –le hablo una voz conocida mientras la rubia visitaba junto con su mucama de compañía algunas tiendas del pueblo

Candy voltio con rapidez, reconociendo de inmediato al atractivo chico que ya estaba junto a ella,

-Buenos dias Mr Carlton –saludo con inesperada frialdad la rubia causando el asombro del adonis quien la observo con el seño fruncido.

-vamos Candy, desde cuando tanto formalismo, no sabe cuanto extrañaba, saber de usted y admirarla de nuevo –dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas que derretirían a cualquier chica, a cualquier chica que no estuviera avisada de lo canalla que ese hermoso chico podría ser.

-estuvo ausente por mucho tiempo –le comento, dispuesta a sacar información

-oh si, me vi en la necesidad de viajar constantemente para realizar algunos importantes negocios de la familia Leagan

-ya veo, ellos deben de confiar ciegamente en usted…ellos deben de pensar que usted es un trabajador muy leal.

Dorian, se tenso visiblemente ante el comentario de la rubia pero trato de aparentarlo.

-por supuesto doy siempre lo mejor de mi…pero dígame ¿Qué ha hecho durante mi ausencia? –pregunto en un drástico intento por cambiar la conversación

-mmm no mucho, solo me he enterado de lagunas nuevas cosas…y me he dedicado a tratar de comprender mejor a algunas personas.

- ha si!...eso suena interesante –dijo nervioso –me e enterado de que Lisandru Marshall se marcho junto con los Willson y ha regresado a New York –dijo cavando su propia tumba

-se siente aliviado por eso? –pregunto una perspicaz Candy

-mmm si, para ser sinceros si, su presencia me incomodaba –dijo pareciendo sincero

-pues a mi me resulta una lastima el joven Willson me pareció encantador, y tengo que admitir que después de intimar un poco mas con Mr Marshall, él gana mucho a su favor –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Vaya! Me deja muy sorprendido, no puedo creer que Mr Marshall haya dejado a un lado su orgullosa esencia –dijo en tono agrio

-bueno en esencia sigue siendo el mismo –dijo la rubia recordando lo impetuoso que había actuado con ella –lo que intento decir es que después de tratarlo, uno logra entender mejor su forma de actuar

-no me sorprende, según se, siempre suele mostrarse mucho mas participativo y amable con la presencia de la señora Willson, para asegurar su unión matrimonial con la señorita Willson –dijo con agitación en la mirada

Candy no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa y simplemente encogió los hombros como respuesta, dejando un incomodo silencio entre ambos

-bueno señorita Andrew –dijo manifestando el cambio de circunstancias que entre ambos se había creado –fue un gusto saludarla, lamentablemente tendré que ausentarme por negocios, pero espero verla…algún día –termino con una despedida

-nos estoy segura de lo apropiado que sea el que le desee suerte en esos negocios, pero tenga seguro que no le deseo ningún mal, cuídese por favor -dijo la rubia pare después ponerse en marcha acompañada de su mucama y dejando a un sorprendido Dorian.

Fin del Flash back *****

Poco después Anie le informo que Teresa Duran, la misma chica que había sufrido los cortejos de Dorian, había sido enviada con su familia en México, de forma muy sorpresiva y Candy no pudo evitar sospechar cuanta culpa podría tener Dorian en dicho suceso

-Señoritas? –Llamaron a la puerta variar mucamas –es hora de que empiecen a alistarse para su cena

-adelante…-dijo Candy con voz cansada, odiaba ser reglada como una muñeca.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-la verdad, no estoy muy seguro de que debas hacerlo Candy…esto puede ser muy duro para ti –le dijo de forma sobre protectora Albert mientras eran transportados en la clásica y lujosa limosina de la familia a la mansión Marshall

-opino igual, pero aun así no me escucho, la verdad que a mi me parece una trampa, no se…esto es muy extraño –dijo como siempre desconfiado Archie

-aun así voy a estar en esa boda y seré la dama de compañía de Susana…es algo que ya decidí –respondió con total convicción la rubia –y siento que es algo que en verdad tengo que hacer, por eso viaje hasta aquí

-va! Y yo que pensé que estabas aquí para estar con tu apuesto padre –dijo Albert de forma coqueta causando la risa en todo el grupo y relajando el ambiente.

-hemos llegado –anunció el chofer para después abrir la puerta, dejar salir a los caballeros y ayudar a descender a las damas.

Candy bajo sorprendida del auto, si la mansión de los Marshall en Lakewood era esplendida, la de New York le dejaba sin palabras, la entrada esta elegantemente decorada con estatuas y fuentes que acompañadas de la hermosura natural de un bello jardín hacían lucir aun mas maravillosa la entrada del hogar.

Con total propiedad fueron dirigidos al salón donde los anfitriones los esperaban

-Candy! Candy! –grito una emocionada Julieth y la rubia no pudo mas que notar el increíble cambio que el amor correspondido lograba en una persona. Julieth parecía otra, mas feliz, mas confiada, mas viva y eso podía notarlo cualquiera

-Julieth compostura –le pidió la elegante y distinguida anciana sentada justo al lado de Julieth a lo que la chica solo hizo un puchero

-vamos abuela, usted sabe lo mucho que emociona a Julieth esta visita, no hemos podido pararla desde la mañana, parecía una pequeña ardilla sin control

Candy sonrió al distinguir de inmediato al rubio que con delicadeza y amor comenzaba ayudaba a Julith a dirigirse a Candy

-Es un gusto saludarlos, fue muy amble en querer darle la bienvenida a mis sobrinos –saludo formalmente Albert

-es lo menos que podía hacer, cuando ustedes fueron tan amables con nosotros en Lakewood –continuo la anciana

-Candy! Enserio no sabes…te he extrañado horrorosamente, me hubiera gustado despedirme mejor de ti en Lakewood, pero nos fue imposible, -dijo mas apenada la pelirroja

-no te preocupes, Lisandru se tomo la delicadeza de explicarme –dijo un poco sonrojada al recordar el modo tan peculiar en que Lisandru le dijo –y me alegra comprobar lo bien que te encuentras y lo ciertas que eran sus palabras –sonrió

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Todos platicaban amenamente, sobre sus planes de boda, las actividades realizadas en los últimos meses y de importante negocios e inversiones. Platicas que al principio llamaron la atención de la rubia hasta que su atención fue acaparada por una hermosa pintura que captaba la belleza natural de un bosque, Candy se concentro tanto en ella que se puso de pie y comenzó a observarla con detalle

-hermosa verdad? –Candy asintió

-Lisandru puede ser un poco huraño –dijo jovialmente Charles, -pero en verdad es un dotado del pincel

-si, en verdad me dejo asombrado, sus obras son muy interesante –dijo Albert con un tono especial que recordó a Candy un magnifico cuadro que le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

Candy tosió levemente y su rostro se torno sonrojado

-Querida te sientes mal, de pronto te has puesto roja

-Ho lo siento es que tal vez me afecto el viaje en tren

-si lo mejor será que respires un poco de aire fresco…Clarise! –llamo la anciana

-Dígame señora? –respondió la ama de llaves

-por favor, acompaña a la señorita a los jardines y cumple con lo que se le ofrezca

-si señora…señorita por favor me acompáñeme

Xoxoxoxox

Candy caminaba de forma lenta tras el ama de llaves, observando a su pasa las hermosas obras de arte que poseían la familia Marshall.

Candy se detuvo de golpe al notar una magnifica pintura que mostraba al heredero Marshall en todo su esplendor y el silencio de sus pasos llamo la atención de la ama de llaves

-es muy apuesto verdad…-dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la ama de llaves

El rostro de Candy se tiño de rojo de nuevo y apenada solo asintió con la cabeza

-y es el amo mas bondadoso que existe –continuo la mujer dirigiéndole a la pintura una mirada llena de gratitud y cariño, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia –siempre he sido muy bueno con nosotros, en verdad somos afortunados por servirle…estoy segura que cuando lo conozca pensara igual –concluyo con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy continuo con su recorrido guiada por la ama de llaves hasta llegar a un hermoso jardincito de aspecto edénico.

-la señorita Julieth ama estar aquí y últimamente este se ha convertido en el refugio del joven Charles también. –informo con una amplia sonrisa la mujer

-ellos están felices verdad? –pregunto Candy mientras admiraba la belleza del jardín bajo la luna llena

-Claro! –Respondió la mujer sin una pisca de duda –desde muy pequeños se profesaban tanto cariño que era mas que obvio lo que sentían y no sabe lo feliz que me siento por ellos

-si igual me alegro –secundo Candy con una sonrisa

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron la escena acaparando la atención de las dos mujeres

-Joven Marshall?...que hace entrando a la casa como un ladrón? Pregunto el ama de llaves

-¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿que no regresaba hasta mañana? –se pregunto mentalmente Candy mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir como un loco

Lisandru la miraba asombrado, ni en sus mejores sueños imagino a su Candy ahí, de pie en el jardín y mirándolo completamente sonrojada y apenada, así que como una abeja a la miel camino hacia ella lentamente y completamente hipnotizado

-me informaron que mi abuela tenia visitas y no quise interrumpir en estas fachas –dijo causando que Candy notara con mas detalle su aspecto.

Lucia simplemente arrasador, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, con la camisa desfajada y con el pantalón algo empolvado y arrugado; sin embargo Candy jamás lo había visto ten apuesto al grado que no pudo evitar que de sus labios salieran un leve suspiro.

-señorita Andrew es un verdadero placer verla de nuevo

-se conocen? -pregunto la ama de llaves, sorprendida por ver reflejada en los labios de su amo una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez en tres meses, en l0s cuales la palabra zombi describía a la perfección a su joven amo

-conocí a la señorita en Lakewood

-en ese caso lo mejor será quedarse en compañía del joven, estoy segura que el será mejor guía que yo –dijo con una sonrisa y sin que los dos chicos pudieran hacer algo se quedaron solos.

-lo siento! –dijeron al mismo tiempo después de un incomodo momento de silencio, lo que causo una risa nerviosa a ambos

-no quise importunarlo con mi visita, se que esto puedo parecerle incomodo pero puedo jurarle que si hubiera sabido que usted iba a regresar tan pronto no me abría atrevido a venir

El rostro de Lisandru se ensombreció ante el comentario, pero de inmediato se repuso –jamás su presencia me importunaría, al menos no de forma negativa –dijo causando la turbación y sonrojo de Candy quien instintivamente se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, su comentario había derrumbado todas las defensas y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodero de ella

-discúlpeme…yo…yo…no sabia…no se como…discúlpeme –dijo usando todo su autocontrol para no llorar en ese momento

En una zancada Lisandru borro la distancia que los separaba, quedando muy cerca frente a ella –no hace falta no puedo culparla por nada –dijo ansioso y preocupado por ella, sabia que no aguantaría verla llorar

-es que estaba tan equivocada –murmuro

-ambos nos equivocamos, aunque creo que el problema radico en el comienzo…pero no se preocupe, eso tiene solución –dijo mientras Candy lo veía interrogante –Lisandru tomo con cuidado la mano de Candy y con infinita ternura y pación deposito un beso en ella, causando en Candy un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo

–Lisandru Joseph Marshall encantado de conocerla señorita Andrew

Candy sintió de pronto las piernas como gelatina y estaba completamente segura que debía estar totalmente roja, pero aun así y entendiendo el mensaje y continuo con el juego

-llámame Candy no me gustan los formalismos –dijo con toda la confianza que poseía.

Fin del cap XII

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Dios! Cuanto tiempo! No lo puedo creer. Enserio disculpen la tardanza, soy de lo peor! Pero bueno aki les dejo otro cap y la promesa de k la próxima semana tendrán otro cap.

PD: gracias a todas y todos los k han seguido la historia, ahora que poseo mas tiempo, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en subir los caps mas rápido…graxias a todos!


	14. No puedes bañarte dos veces en el mismo

**Elizabeth no dijo nada, pero estaba sumamente complacida; las atenciones de Darcy debían dirigirse a ella seguramente. Su asombro, sin embargo, era extraordinario y no podía dejar de repetirse: « ¿Por qué estará tan cambiado? No puede ser por mí, no puede ser por mi causa que sus modales se hayan suavizado tanto. Mis reproches en Hunsford no pueden haber efectuado una transformación semejante. Es imposible que aún me ame.»**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo XIII No puedes bañarte dos veces en el mismo rio.**

Los estantes tocaban el techo sin ningún esfuerzo y era realmente sorprendente de la inexistencia de espacios vacíos en ellos…cada lugar estaba ocupado por infinidad de libros, con ideas y mensajes que sus autores habían liberado al mundo, con la plena esperanza de que alguien los leyera y compartiera.

Pero ese día, solo un titulo había cautivado la atención de Candy, al grado que llevaba ya un buen rato absorta en el atrayente relato que un encantador librito azul le proporcionaba.

-interesante la lectura?…-dijo una agradable voz masculina

-hay!...madre de dios…me ha pegado un susto de muerte…no sabe lo peligroso que es sorprender así a las personas.

-perdona, golpe antes pero nadie respondió, así que tenia que ver el milagro por mi mismo

-milagro?

-si Archie afirma que es un milagro que te encuentres leyendo tanto tiempo, según me dijo no eras una asidua lectora en el colegio y que mas bien disfrutabas de colgarte por las ventanas –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona

Candy lo fulmino con la mirada, y haciéndose la indignada se acomodó mejor en el amplio mueble en el que se encontraba sentada.

-no sabe señor, lo desagradable que es fisgonear sobre una dama –dijo haciendo todo su esfuerzo por fingir un tono airado

-lamento si la he ofendido…pero déjeme aclararme que el hecho me fue comentado…en realidad nunca dude de su gusto literario.

Candy no dijo nada ante el comentario pero no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa de regocijo mientras intentaba de nuevo enfrascarse en su lectura

Lisandru se coloco tras la rubia y espió sin recato alguno su lectura -Con que **Orgullo y prejuicio** ¿no?... ¿no me digas que también has caído en los encantos de Mr. Darcy –pregunto después de un breve momento y completamente dispuesto en conseguir la atención de la rubia

-la has leído antes? –pregunto algo sorprendida, después de todo no se imaginaba a Lisandru enfrascado en el relato de las peripecias de Elizabeth Benet.

-es el libro favorito de Julieth y me ha hecho leérselo muchas veces…afirma que me parezco a Mr. Darcy, pero yo me niego a creerlo. –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado con aire despreocupado

Una agradable risita se escapo de los labios de la rubia para el agrado del joven Marshall.

-si en definitiva, no se parecen! Aunque admito que los dos son orgullos, lo considero a usted mucho más noble y virtuoso que ha ese hombre ogro.

-valla me siento alagado, pero no debería juzgar tan duro al pobre Mr Darcy, después lo lamentara, por que vera, al final el resulta ser…

-no se atreva… quiero llegar al final de la historia por mi misma! –dijo mientras que con su mano tapaba la boca del chico.

Un silencio seductor gobernó la habitación mientras sus cuerpo se reusaban a moverse, justo como si hubieran puesto pausa a la película de la vida. Y fue solo al notar el brillo especial en los ojos de Lisandru que Candy fue consiente del arrebato que acababa de cometer y como si hubiera tocado algo prohibido trato de apartar su mano de los labios del chico, pero Lisandru con gran agilidad asió de nuevo la mano de la rubia y con extrema gentileza y pasión lleno de besos la palma de su mano, sin siquiera apartar su mirada, entonces dijo:

-estaba algo molesto porque había insistido en visitarla y me encontré con la sorpresa que estaba ocupada leyendo en la biblioteca, pero ahora que ya tengo su atención me encuentro encantado.

La rubia se puso de pie, completamente abrumada por las sensaciones que el atractivo hombre causaba en ella y mas consiente que nunca de la suave textura de sus labios

-se…será mejor que vayamos con los demás –dijo atropelladamente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y alejar los recuerdo de la tarde lluviosa en que había probado los labios de Lisandru.

-me parece perfecto –dijo con tranquilidad mientras también se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su brazo, entonces Candy se pregunto ¡¿Cómo diablos puede una persona cambiar tanto?

-"tal vez es por que no cambio, sino que no sabias ni querías saber como era en verdad" –le respondió una vocecita en su cabeza.

Y es que el cambio era notorio, desde su "nueva presentación" el pelirrojo se mostraba lleno de atenciones ya no parecía aquel joven hombre huraño, orgulloso y frio como un hielo. Ahora era amable, gentil y sumamente agradable y sobre todo, parecía feliz, muy feliz. ¿Seria posible que Annie tuviera razón?

Xoxoxoxox flash back xoxoxox

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste Candy?...parece otro hombre, se la paso toda la noche bromeando y riendo. –dijo mientras Candy y ella se preparaban para dormir, ya que como en los viejos tiempos habían pactado dormir juntas –ni Archie ni yo salíamos de nuestro asombro y Albert se mostraba muy contento, dime ¿Qué paso?

-nada, te lo aseguro…solo charlamos, le pedí disculpas y limamos asperezas –respondió rogando para que su amiga no siguiera preguntando,

-eso quiere decir que lo haz aceptado?

-aceptar que? –dijo con resignación Annie no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente

-pues sus sentimientos…porque es mas que obvio que el aun te ama...de eso estoy segura! –dijo llena de convencimiento

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso Annie? ¿Olvidas cómo lo trate y lo prejuiciosa que fui?

-él ya lo olvido y basta con fijarse en como te ve, el amor se le escapa por los ojos

-no digas tonterías Annie! –dijo por fin metiéndose en la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas

-no son tonterías Candy…pero lo que mas me intriga ahora es ¿Qué es lo que sientes tu Candy? ¿Crees poder amarlo?...o es acaso que ya lo amas?

-Annie lo que dices no tiene sentido, y mejor dejemos la platica para después…enserio necesito dormir –concluyo la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-esta bien señorita, pero no podrás huir por siempre –le amenazo Annie mientras ella también se acostaba. Por fin Candy suspiro aliviada y es que todo le parecía tan confuso, solo quería dormir, después de todo ya mañana seria otro día y se daría el lujo de pensar que rayos sentía por Lisandru Marshall.

Xoxoxoxoxo fin del flash back xoxoxoxoxox

Candy acompañada del pelirrojo se unió a sus amigos en el pequeño refrigerio que se había organizado en el jardín.

-Valla gatita esto si que es una sorpresa, pasaste casi dos horas en la biblioteca, eso si que es un milagro, en el colegio San Pablo, que te pusieran a leer era tu mayor tortura.

-oh vasta Archie no exageres! –dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmín. –si bien es cierto, que antes no era una asidua lectora, no significa que despreciara leer y si, es cierto que fue hasta no hace mucho que descubrí el valor de un interesante relato.

-bueno pues me alegro mucho por eso! Y dinos Candy ¿Qué leías? –comento Charles

-Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen –dijo muy orgullosa y segura de haberse memorizado el nombre de la autora

-woow…esa es mi novela favorita…-comento Julieth -es tan romántica y llena de emociones, y Mr. Darcy es taann, pero tannn lindo

-tranquila querida comenzare a ponerme celoso –comento su prometido causando la risa de todos.

-siento interrumpir señoritos…pero la señorita Andrey tiene visitas –aviso de pronto el mayordomo.

-¿de quien se trata?

-el señor Terrence Granchester

El buen humor pareció huir del jardín que ahora y de manera extraña ya no le parecía tan encantador a la rubia. Y es que aunque Candy era consiente que pronto tendría que encontrarse con Susana y Terry, después de todo a eso había viajado hasta New York, aun no sabia exactamente como debía comportarse ante ellos, y en especial ante su antiguo amor.

Un simbólico apretón proveniente del brazo que Lisandru aun le sujetaba a Candy la hizo salir del leve transe, que el anuncio le provoco. Miro a su alrededor y observo los rostros de sus amigos, Annie y Archie la veían preocupados, consientes que el encuentro era un evento significativo, después se fijo en Charles que le dedicaba una lave sonrisa de animo, que probablemente se debía a la noción que tenia del suceso, mientras que la pobre de Julieth expresaba en su rostro la confusión que el hecho le representaba. Otro leve apretón la hizo centrarse en Lisndru y Candy no pudo evitar adentrarse en el hermoso azul de sus ojos, que le comunicaban preocupación tristeza y hasta furia.

"**ningún hombre puede bañarse dos veces en el mismo rio…ni es el mismo rio ni él es el mismo hombre."**

La sabia voz de la tía abuela retumbo en su cabeza de pronto, recordándole lo que hacia miles de años había dicho un brillante hombre griego del cual no podía recordar su nombre. ¿A caso lo había dicho Platón…o fue Heraclito?...no estaba segura. Pero lo que si era cierto es que ella ya no podía regresar atrás ya no era la misma, ni ella, ni Terry y las situaciones, emociones ya habían cambiado. Lo que sentía en definitiva no era lo mismo y se sorprendió al descubrir que en el presente al único con que su corazón deseaba "bañarse en el rio" era con Lisadru.

Sonrojada ante el descubrimiento, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con suma delicadeza se soltó del agarre de Lisandru, quien consternado solo pudo fruncir mas el ceño y mirarla con desesperación.

-dime Lisandru ¿te gusta bañarte en el rio?

Lisandru la observo como si tuviera tres cabezas –por qué pregunta eso…ahora?

-porque a mi me encanta bañarme en el rio! –le respondió muy animada –ahora si me permiten alguien me solicita –dijo y sin mas siguió al mayordomo a donde su "rio pasado" estaba.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

-señor…la señorita Andrew esta aquí –dijo con su habitual tono ceremonial el mayordomo causando que como la etiqueta pedía, Terry se pusiera de pie ante la presencia de una dama.

Con decisión y nuevos ánimos, Candy entro a la habitación topándose de frente con un serio y algo ansioso Terry

-"si este encuentro hubiera ocurrido hace algún tiempo, sin duda me habría lanzado a él…pero ahora todo ha cambiado" –pensó mientras le ofrecía a su "rio pasado" una cálida sonrisa

-me alegra volver a verte Terry –dijo con sinceridad -te ves muy bien

Terry sonrió ante el comentario, tranquilizándose por la reacción serena y naturalmente feliz de la rubia.

-lo mismo digo señorita Andrew…aunque creo ahora le noto mas pecas –dijo al mismo tiempo que el tenso ambiente se relajaba

Candy inflo las mejillas, indignada

-no puede ser Terrence Grandchester! Apenas convives conmigo dos minutos y ya te burlas de mí….eres incorregible

Una clara y agradable carcajada masculina retumbo por toda la habitación seguida por una melodiosa risa femenina, que después de mucho tiempo por fin se escuchaban juntas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-¡quieres por favor, dejar de dar vueltas como demente! Nos estas mareando y el ruido seco de tus pisadas ponen nerviosa a Julieth –se quejo Charles ante un Lisandru ansioso y muy mal humorado que de dar tantas vueltas ya había dejado una marca en la alfombra.

-no me parece correcto que una señorita y un "caballero" que por cierto esta a punto de casarse tengan una conversación privada. Llevan en esa habitación poco mas de una hora ¡no se supone que la novia debió haber venido también! Después de todo es con ella con quien Candy debería estar tratando! –dijo exasperado y desesperado.

El sonido sordo de las puertas abriéndose interrumpieron la furiosas palaras de Lisandru y entonces los dos chicos que sin recato alguno discutían aparecieron

-no fue gracioso Terry y la tía abuela me castigo por una semana! …espera un momento ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

-muy fácil pecas…tienes un padre adoptivo muy comunicativo!

-Albert! Tendré que hablar con el, ¿Cómo es posible que diga eso de una dama?

-he ahí la respuesta pecas no eres una dama sino una trazan pecosa

-TERRY!

-justo como en el colegio –comento por lo bajo Annie, pero para molestia de Lisandru alcanzo a escucharlo y utilizando un sonoro carraspeo le hizo ver a los dos chicos que no estaban solo en la habitación.

-chicos no sabia que estaban aquí –exclamo una sonrojada Candy –íbamos en su búsqueda

-si como no! –rumio el pelirrojo causando incomodidad

-si Terry quería saludarlos

-supongo que es bueno ver de nuevo a la chica tímida y al elegante –comento Terry con su clásica sonrisa burlona

-vamos Terry acepta que te da gusto verlos de nuevo

-si tu lo dices pecas! –dijo encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente y ocasionando la molestia de Archie

-también quiero presentarte a unos nuevos amigos…mira él es Charlie Hamilton y ellos dos son Julieth y Lisandru Marshall –dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa –chicos él es Terrence Grandchester.

Terry saludo con educación a los nuevos amigos de la rubia. Beso con galanura la mano de una sonrojada Julieth y estrecho la mano de Charlie, quien le sonrió con amabilidad. Pero todo cambio cuando se dirigió a Lisandru…los ojos centellaron y el apretón de mano duro un largo e insufrible tiempo y en él, ambos chicos utilizaron toda su fuerza.

-es un gusto conocerlo Mr Grandchester –y Candy pudo ver de nuevo al frio y altivo Lisandru

-lo mismo digo Mr Marshall –respondió un serio Terry que casi de inmediato comprendió el porqué de la molestia del chico.

-bueno señoritas…señores…pecas es hora de irme

-te acompaño –se ofreció la rubia

-no es necesario conozco el camino y además seguro tus amigos se mueren de ganas de saber de que platicamos...

-por dios Terry!

-vamos no te molestes pecas, pero no olvides el sábado al medio día en los secretos de madame Victoria

-si Terry ahí estaré –finalizo Candy para después ver a Terry marcharse. Y entonces los chicos miraron expectantes a Candy que se limito a sonreírles con calma.

Xoxoxoxxo flash back xoxoxoxoxo

-he cumplido mi palabra Terry…es cierto que durante este tiempo he vivido circunstancias duras…he perdido amigos, laboralmente pase tiempos difíciles e incluso trataron de obligarme a casarme con alguien que detesto, pero he seguido adelante, ya que con las cosas malas también he tenido cosas buenas, por fin conocí a quien por tanto tiempo me protegió, logre ganarme el cariño de quien jamás sospeche y conocí nuevos amigos. En fin Terry sin duda te digo soy feliz…en verdad lo soy. Y deseo lo mismo para ti, en verdad no tienes que preocuparte yo seguiré adelante. Porque aunque ahora sé que nunca voy a olvidarte, también sé que las cosas han cambiado, he cambiado y sé que tu también. Por eso esta vez te puedo decir completamente segura y sin ninguna lágrima que voy a ser feliz y que deseo que tú también lo seas…

-Candy…yo…yo también voy a ser feliz –dijo convencido Terry –significaste tanto en mi vida, que creí morir de dolor cuando te perdí, me hundí en un foso oscuro del cual me negaba a salir, sin darme cuenta de que estaba dañando a los seres que me amaban, mi madre, Susana y creo que incluso a ti. Quería destruirme…hasta que un día te vi –confeso, sorprendiendo a Candy –te vi a lo lejos y tu como siempre me abriste los ojos…estabas ahí de pie luchando por seguir adelante, preocupándote por los demás, viviendo sin parar y la vergüenza me golpeo. ¿Cómo osaba lamentarme? Cuando estabas de pie y continuabas por el camino que habías elegido. Yo también debía continuar, por el camino que había elegido y eso hice y eso hare Candy, jamás te olvidare, eres parte de mi vida, pero seguiré adelante.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo fin del flash back xoxoxoxoxox

-después de eso nos limitamos a hablar de su boda y ha recordar las locuras que hicimos en el colegio…y nada mas.

-estas segura que te encuentras bien? –Pregunto de nuevo Lisandru –aun quieres seguir con todo esto y participar en esa boda?

-si, -dijo completamente segura y con una sonrisa –me encantan las bodas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox fin del cap xoxoxoxox

Hola! Sé que dirán que onda con esta…no actualizo en millones de años y de pronto zazzzz. Bueno verán, primero: la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y se reusaba a volver, segundo: me fue muy difícil darle fin a Terry, pero decidí seguir con la línea que había planeado, después de todo decidí adaptar esta historia para hacerle honor al personaje masculino que mas me ha atrapado osea Mr Darcy! Y pues aquí tienen este cap que espero les guste. Y si no pues díganmelo no me molesto, por el contrario los comentarios te ayudan a crecer. y ya saben nunca intenten bañarse dos veces en el mismo rio jijijiji

Pd: la frase **ningún hombre puede bañarse dos veces en el mismo rio…ni es el mismo rio ni él es el mismo hombre. **La prendí en la prepa en mi clase de filosofía, según recuerdo lo dijo Heráclito de Éfeso, pero al investigar un poco en internet resulto que lo que dijo Heráclito fue: En los mismos ríos entramos y no entramos, [pues] somos y no somos [los mismos]. Solo que Platón lo citaba como _no se puede entrar dos veces en el mismo río._

Otro pd: para las y los que también seguían mi otra historia (100 días con Darien el arrogante) les pido que estén pendientes. No debe pasar de esta semana la actualización. Y en cuanto al siguiente de este, lo verán la próxima semana.

See youuuuuu!


End file.
